Ominous
by PettyLittleThing
Summary: Etsuko is described as an ominous and sometimes antagonistic person by her fellow peers. Her stare is piercing, her face composed, and an air of mystery surrounds her that draws people in but, has just enough foreboding to keep them distant at the same time. Kise is the exact opposite. After a life threatening encounter leaves their destiny tied, they both struggle to cope.
1. Chapter 1

**"The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever."- Jacques Cousteau**

* * *

The town was buzzing. Wide eyes watched in astonishment as the vehicle she was in, continuously passed by thousands of people. She's never been to New York despite living in America for most of her life, but the young girl figures this place isn't too far off from the Big Apple.

"You always look so surprised when we pass the city. You'd think it wouldn't be so interesting after a few weeks of the same routine." Katsuki said.

"What makes you think I'm interested." His sister Etsuko had her eyes glued to their surroundings. "I'm just surprised."

"Right." Katsuki said as he allowed his lips to twitch. She continued to stare through the passenger's side window, as they slowed to a stop because of a red light, her eyes made contact with a stranger in the next car over. She looked away and faced forward.

"So," Katsuki paused allowing his sister to register the break in silence. "How was class?"

Etsuko smirked as a memory came to mind. "Boring, actually."

"Really now?" The older took a glance from the corner of his eye. "Boring makes you smile."

Her "smile" turned into a scowl but, there was no heat behind it. "Eyes on the road, Mr. Smartypants."

"Are you gonna tell me about your day." Katsuki demanded his eyes locked firmly on her despite the light turning green. Etsuko scowled, and her face blanched.

"Your insane! Eyes on the road. Oh my Go- Dammit Katsu!" She grabbed on the leather covering, digging her bitten up finger nails into the seat. He had taken a particularly hard swerve to avoid a car and with a sheepish expression he stared back at the road.

"Sorry."

"Tsk," Etsuko glared at him, arms crossed over her chest and a hardened look in her eyes."You have a unique way of trying to get me to talk."

"You make it sound like this is a police interrogation!"

"Might as well be."

Katsuki whined pitifully, fake tears gathering in his eyes. "I just want to make sure you're having a good time adjusting at school."

Etsuko continued to glare at him, her blue eyes burning a hole through the side of his face. Her older brother began to sweat.

"You know it's creepy when you do that. Why do you keep doing it?"

"Does it intimidate you?"

"Slightly."

She smirked redirecting her gaze back toward the windshield. "Good."

Katsuki sighed and shook his head. A silence came between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"It . . . was a boring day today. Honest." She started to say, looking down at her hands. "The only interesting part was debate club. Oh, and I saw a member of the basketball team get kicked down the stairs."

Her older brother smiled. She caved, and talked to him. His happiness was short lived though when her words fully registered. He shot her an alarmed look. "He was kicked down the stairs?"

Etsuko smirked as she continued to look down at her nails and pick off the already chipped black paint. "Yeah . ." She sighed with a tone of happy nostalgia.

"How is that a good thing!" Her brother screeched worried for his sisters mental health.

"It was funny."

"Your sense of humor is fucked up."

She smiled. "Dully noted."

Katsuki puffed his cheeks and slowly released the air. "You disturb me."

"Yeah . . ." She sighed again her smile still on her lips.

They arrived home maybe 20 minutes after the conversation dwindled.

From the outside her grandparents house looked cozy.

It had been built with white stones and has white pine wood decorations. Small, squared windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly asymmetrical pattern.

The building is rectangular shaped. The house is partially surrounded by glass overhanging panels on two sides.

The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates several overhanging parts on several sides of the house.

The roof is high, and triangular, but one side is longer than the other and is covered with brown ceramic tiles. Two small chimneys sit at the side of the house. Several large windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof.

The house itself is surrounded by paved ground, with an outdoor eating and relaxing space and various potted plants.

To Etsuko it embodied the perfect old persons house. The decorations inside only added to the feel.

The living room was large and square, having coordinating plastic furniture. The seating is plush. The floor is poured and the walls are painted with a paneled dado.

Light is provided by floor lamps and a ceiling light. The room is done in a floral theme in cool bright colors and overall looks a bit old-fashioned. Among the first things one notices walking in are an old sculpture and a large grandfather clock.

The ticking filled up the unusual quiet in the house.

Etsuko removed her shoes placing them on the shoe rack. She walked in and from her angle in the living room, she could see into the kitchen. All of the cabinets had been opened.

 _Grandma_ , She thought with a sigh. Her bag still slung over her shoulder she padded her way into the kitchen. Nothing seemed to be removed, or shuffled around. But it's not like Etsuko had a photographic memory.

"Grandma's doing it again." She called out to her brother.

"Really? That's like the fifth time this week." Katsuki's sigh was loud enough to hear even though he was seated at the couch.

Etsuko snorted. "Well you don't expect it to just vanish do you."

Kastsuki sighed again, and Etsuko could just imagine him running his hands through his hair. "I don't expect anything. But I do hope . . ."

She knew how he felt. There grandmothers condition was a sensitive one. Especially when anyone brought it up with Papa Honda, their grandfather.

"Dementia's a bitch." Etsuko growled as she stole the last juice pouch from the fridge. It was Kapri Sun, and Katsuki will probably fight her about it later, but she could honestly care less. Life sucks.

Her parents suck, she had to move away from home which sucks, and now she's living with her grandparents, one of whom has dementia, which sucks. It might sound selfish but, Etsuko didn't care. She was selfish, if she didn't worry about herself, who else would?

After finishing her drink, Etsuko decided to 'banish' herself to the attic. Her room was on the "third floor". (A.K.A the attic.)

It was the second smallest room in the house compared to the bathroom. Yeah, you heard right. The bathroom was larger than her own room.

But, Etsuko didn't care about that. It didn't matter, though the size of the bathroom makes her constantly question the sanity of her grandparents.

Anyways the walls of the attic were wooden and dark brown, as was the floor. It was surprisingly well kept for an attic. Even before Etsuko fully moved in, she marveled at how well maintained it looked. Her attic back home in Maui was in terrible condition. Her mother was a hoarder, and her father just didn't care.

You would think it would be the other way around. Older people tend to be more sentimental, thus is why they keep things around when it should be long gone.

There was a single window that over looked the front yard at the head of the house. It allowed light to spill in, which is great considering she had no main lighting system except for her fairy lights, and a single lamp. Though at the same time it could be a pain when she wanted to sleep in.

To try and make the place less empty she had it filled with throw pillows and stuffed animals, of all different colors. A major clash with her personality if one asked Katsuki.

Etsuko sighed as she looked around her room. She dropped her bag and flopped onto her bed not bothering to take off her uniform. Her eyes began to drift to a close and soon enough she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about Kaijou high was that it was plain. Nothing interesting happens. The people are transparent. Her classmates might as well have been windows, because she could see right through them.

Etsuko was always perceptive. She prided herself in being that way. So if she delved deeper into her thoughts, and looked into past interactions she's had with people, then maybe she wouldn't completely blame the lack of entertainment on the school itself.

But, she didn't think to much on it. Her expectations were constantly brought down by the female population at Kaijou. All any girl talked about was that hot model, basketball player. _What was his name again?_

With a sigh Etsuko watched as her desk mates continued to giggle and gossip. Chihiro Makoto president of the first-year class, sat directly to Etsuko's right. She had made Etsuko her self-proclaimed best friend, and had an unrealistic dream that, that guy from the basketball team; _Seriously what's his name?_ , will become her boyfriend before the end of the year.

Etsuko spotted many flaws in her bold statements, but calling her out on it would be rude. Not that Etsuko minded, she had a reputation of being a bitch to uphold, but still she decided to give her "best friend" some mercy. At least until Chihiro pushed her limits.

"What about you, Suko-chan? Whats your opinion on Kise-kun?" Chihiro's voice brought her back into focus.

 _Is that his name?_ "Who?" Etsuko questioned. Chihiro giggled while the other girls looked at her in astonishment.

"Kise Ryouta, he's only the hottest boy at the school." A raven haired girl stated in slight disbelief.

"Now, now Rima-chan." Chihiro chastised. _Rima, so thats her name._ "You have to remember Etsuko's new, and while Kise-kun's modeling career is going wonderfully, I don't think he has much exposure in places like America. Right, Suko-chan?"

"Yeah." She sighed out in agreement her eyes wandering away from the conversation. She briefly wondered if it was obvious she wasn't listening, and if they considered her rude. She would have put more thought into it, but she doesn't really care.

"Where did you live back in America, Etsuko-san?" The red head sitting next to Rima asked. Etsuko's brows furrowed. _Wait- was it Rima? Or Roma?_ Her eyes scanned the ravenette. Would it be impolite to ask? _Probably._

"Hawaii, specifically Maui."

"Wow!"

"Really, that's so cool!"

Chihiro perked up in excitement just as the other two did. "Are there any cute boys there?" _Is that all this girl thinks about?_

"Just about as cute as everywhere else."

"So awesome." Rima said.

"So vague." The red-headed girl whined.

"I think it makes Suko-chan cool." Chihiro started. _Is she sparkling?_ Etsuko raised a brow. _I think she might be._ "It's kind of mysterious you know? And mysterious is cool."

The other two girls quickly agreed. _Gee, don't think for yourselves too hard._

"What-" Before the question could even be asked the end of lunch period bell began to chime. Etsuko began to put away her home made lunch. And soon enough, her teacher walked in to begin the lesson.

Advanced Chemistry. Honors English. Gym.

Those were her last classes of the day. It passed by soon enough but, it could have gone quicker. Shortly after being dismissed she began her walk to debate club. Chihiro was also apart of this but, she left the other girl behind in favor of getting there before, _the crowd_ , as Etsuko liked to call it.

It didn't workout in her favor though. A flock of hormonal screaming teenage girls took up a vast majority of the hall way. This was the closest way to get to debate, and a bunch of crying, snot nosed adolescents were blocking the way.

Etsuko wasn't in the mood to back track and cross the whole high school campus just to get to the other entrance. Besides who's to say it wasn't blocked either. With the way these girls were acting you'd think Zac Efron was standing stark naked at the very center.

In the time she's been here, Etsuko never tried to see the cause of all the rukus. She always just managed to escape or push herself through by pressing against the walls. This time it was futile. She could tell it wouldn't work. Only way to get through would be to go dead center.

Annoyed with what was to come Etsuko began to shoulder her way through. Glares were tossed her way but, she could honestly care less. It felt like hours before she got to the front. And she still had a whole mob to get through to the other side. But, being dead center helped her realize what was going on.

A boy stood at attention. His hair was blonde, his complexion flawless. He stood tall, at least somewhere around six foot, and he bashfully ran a hand through his hair as he chatted with the girls closest to him.

 _This is what's got them so hyped?_

Sure he's attractive but, so is Justin Bieber. And Etsuko strongly believed a crowd like this should only be worthy of a extremely famous celebrity. Not some high school poster boy.

Etsuko scoffed to herself. She'll never understand the girls in this school.

As she braced herself to push through the remainder of the crowd, someone got a little to aggressive with the excited shoving, and bumped her hard enough to make her fly straight onto the floor.

Her body and all her books sprawled out right dead center in front of Mr. Model. The crowd silenced, and Etsuko grimaced. She managed to brace her fall for the most part but, her hands and knees felt the impact the most.

There was no doubting bruises would form. Her hair wrapped down around her face. And for a moment all was silent. You could cut the tension with a knife.

She turned her head around slowly. One would only describe it as something seen in horror movies, and she sent a deathly glare. She didn't know who the culprit was but, all these fools would damn well feel the wrath of her rage.

The crowd shrinked back comically. Then she blinked and suddenly everyone was gone.

The only downside was because of how fast those girls vacated the premises, the updraft caused by their running, made her spilled homework fly.

Etsuko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She can feel a headache coming.

"Let me help you with that!" A male voice spoke. The blonde from before caught some papers before they fell and sent her a smile when he noticed her looking at him.

 _Fake_.

"Tsk." Etsuko kissed her teeth.

She looked down and focused on gathering her papers. She could feel his confused stare but, he still knelt to her level and kept his word helping her gather the work.

"Thank you." she said without making eye contact taking the papers he held it out to her. When she tried to get up he jumped to his feet and held out a hand. Etsuko paused her movement, and her gaze wandered slowly from his hand, up his arm to his face.

If the boy didn't know better he'd think she just checked him out.

After a minute of thinking she grabbed his hand and allowed him to haul her up. Her knees stung and her hand felt uncomfortably hot as he continued to hold on to it briefly.

"I wanted to apologize for before." He seemed bashful, and his golden eyes made full contact. She could tell her stare unnerved him.

"I-I, um, as an apology I can give you an autograph!" He said excitedly as if the idea just dawned on him. "All you girls were so excited about the new photoshoot release. You all need to be careful you know? Getting aggressive with each other won't make things better."

He began to shuffle through his bag for a writing utensil, his tongue stuck out of his mouth and a concentrated expression settled in his eyes.

Etsuko raised a single brow in amusement . . before walking away silently.

A few seconds later Kise Ryouta found a pen and was finally ready to give a make-up gift to the young fan before him. Looking up with a smile, his eyes met nothing.

A sound of confusion left his mouth and he jumped around looking for her. To an outsider he must of looked ridiculous, with his shocked expression and exuberant turns. There is no way-she was there, he didn't imagine it!

He peered carefully at the spot she was in probably looking like a fool as he glared into thin air trying to find a girl that wasn't there. He let out a frustrated breath and turned to look around again.

His gaze looked left just in time to catch the remnants of long white blonde hair as she cut a corner.

"Ah-! Wait! I never got your name!"


	3. Chapter 3

The entire student body of Kaijou High was buzzing about two things come Monday morning: the brutal slaying of fellow student Hiroki Shichiro, and Kise Ryouta's shirtless photoshoot with model Aki Kuruo.

"You'd think the school would care less about Kise," Etsuko said.

"The shoot _was_ a memorable one for his career." Chihiro ever the faithful fangirl continued to defend her idol, though her personality was much more subdued.

Both girls stared across the school ground to where Kise stood among several other basketball team members. He was frowning to himself, arms crossed over his chest. It was clearly visible he was deeply affected. Hiroki was a member of the team after all.

School was cancelled the day before but, the doors reopened despite the turmoil surrounding them. Grief councilors were available to any student who needed someone to talk too, and police swarmed the campus like a horde of wasps.

"I heard his throat was slit deep enough that his head was almost unattached," Etsuko paused. A shiver ran up her spine and she hesitated before lowering her voice. "His stomach was gutted too, someone craved a message in."

Chihiro swallowed hard. Her face looked green and a sheen of sweat collected at her temple. "Oh God! Where did you hear that?"

"I don't know it's just something I heard."

Chihiro sighed. "And the day has barely even started." Etsuko grunted in agreement.

Etsuko knew better than to believe any of these rumors outright. Rumors never told the whole story. This was the exact reason she avoided most of her classmates. She had been doing a fine job of self preservation and isolating herself from the brainless of Kaijou High, but Chihiro swooped in and destroyed all dreams of being a loner. Etsuko was waiting to see how long her patience could last until she began pushing the other away. That is if Chihiro doesn't go running for the hills before that, never let it be said that Honda Etsuko was welcoming.

She was grateful deep down though. _Deep, deep down_. Chihiro had recognized a lonely soul and forced her way into her bubble to help "stretch her horizons", at least that's how Saburo keeps looking at it. (Etsuko would complain over phone call to her elder cousin how pushy this girl is but, Buro said it was a good thing for her.)

Her parents were in the midst of battling an ugly divorce. They shipped her away from Hawaii all the way to Japan to spend time with family, and establish normalcy among her grandparents and estranged older brother. Normalcy. _Here_. Of all places.

The irony ran thick especially with the latest events at school.

But, Buro said despite everything, Chihiro saw something in her and was determined to make her feel good. Etsuko figured she should at least try in recuperation to show friendship if it could even be addressed as that.

Etsuko didn't have friends, she hasn't since Maui. Since the surfing club.

"I can't believe Hiroki is dead. He's dead and no one knows who killed him, and it's fucking with me."

"Thought you didn't like Hiorki," Etsuko said raising an eyebrow at Chihiro's word choice. This would be her first time hearing the other girl curse.

"I didn't _dislike_ him." Chihiro blushed twenty different shades of red, and her inflection on the word dislike bordered on chipmunk squeaky.

"Could've fooled me." Etsuko said her blue eyes boring into Chihiro's face. With half of their lunch conversations consisting of Kise, how annoying Hiroki Shichiro is in debate club, and if her hair looked good. Etsuko was almost fully convinced the other girl despised him.

"I didn't really know him though," Chihiro started. Her brows were furrowed and she stared off into the distance with a far away look in her eyes. "Sure we had a club together but, I didn't _know him, know him_. You get it? He seemed nice enough . ."

Etsuko hummed in understanding. It was true their interactions in debate were limited but, never ended well. Which had just furthermore reinforced the idea that Chihiro hated him. But, Etsuko guessed there was more to it. Her acquaintance seemed genuinely heartbroken.

A scoff sounded from the left of the two girls. They both glanced over to see an apathetic Akira Cho, Chihiro's number one enemy, leaning against the tree they were next to.

Chihiro scowled. Etsuko raised a brow.

"Isn't it weird how the moment someone dies and now everyone becomes his bestest friend?"

Chihiro's scowl intensified. "I never said that." She snapped, "What's your problem anyways Cho. Have nothing better to do than keep my name in your mouth and my business within your hearing range?"

"Didn't realize that a classmates death was your business Makoto," Akira hissed back her brown eyes narrowed. "Unless you want to confess something."

"Your absolutely despicable! Even during a crisis like this you still act like a -!"

Etsuko leaned back with a sigh. She let them bicker things out before stepping in.

"Do you think his parents did it? I've read that when a murder is personal like this, it's usually a relative who did it."

"Or a girlfriend." Akira said. "He was dating that girl on the cheerleading team."

"That girl has a name, and it's Youko Hana. She's in our class and didn't come to school today because of how heartbroken she is," Chihiro growled her eyes narrowed on the brunette near them. "I wouldn't put it passed you though to be so insensitive."

Etsuko stiffened slightly, her hand reached out to grab hold of Chihiro's uniform sleeve. On a regular basis her friends patience was already low for Akira Cho but, today it was exceptionally explosive. It was best to do damage control, last thing anyone needs is a fight breaking out.

Akira was scowling right back at Chihiro. Neither girl was backing down, and this spelled trouble with a capitol 'T'.

"You've always been a brown nosed bitched Makoto but, at least have enough respect to not be two faced today."

The anger switched on like a light bulb. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE CU-!"

"Enough." Etsuko said giving a smack to the back of the girls head.

Chihiro looked at her with accusatory eyes as she rubbed the now sore spot. "Both of you are being insensitive and making this about yourselves and this petty feud between the two of you. Today is not your day. Nor is any other day dedicated to either of you," She cast a cold glance at the two girls.

Chihiro looked disappointed in herself, and Akira at least had enough decency to look slightly apologetic.

"A classmate of ours was murdered. He's dead. _Gone_. The least you could do is show some respect by not picking fights."

All three stared at their passing classmates and fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"It's sad," Chihiro finally said. "Absolutely terrible. . ."

Etsuko and Akira nodded. It was.

"What kind of person would do something like that?" she asked.

Etsuko felt the overwhelming feeling of pain wash over her. The emotion rolled through her body like an ocean wave. _I know that type of person. Evil, pure evil._ She cleared her throat and without a glance walked away from both girls. She heard Chihiro sigh before walking after her. They didn't speak and Etsuko hoped the other girl didn't notice her odd behavior and if she by some chance did, that she doesn't pry.

* * *

By lunchtime another rumor had spread that local pot—head Taiki Haru was the one who gutted Hiroki and used his organs to sell on the black market so he could continue to fund his cannabis usage.

Etsuko had been done with this school on her very first day here but, now she was past that point if it was even possible. How stupid can a student body be?

At Kaijou the answer seemed to be limitless.

Taiki Haru was nothing but, a scrub. He had no future going for him, he rarely if ever showed up to school, and Etsuko was sure even in her short time here that he never even glanced at Hiroki.

It only added to the fact that Hiroki had been a first year just like her, and Taiki Haru was a third year. Technically he should be a graduate already but, like it was stated earlier he has no future going for him.

These rumors just keep getting dumber. She just wanted to be home in Hawaii, with the warm sand and the smell of salt water.

Rituko Rima tapped Etsuko on her shoulder. She finally learned her other two acquaintances names after almost three months spent here at Kaijou.

It was the end of November, December was to start within a week. Etsuko had arrived in early August right around the time when summer vacation would end. Katsu figured it'd be a good time to enroll her then, not like she had much say in this anyways.

"You should eat Suko-chan," It seems that Chihiro's nickname for her would continue to stick. Damn. "We wouldn't want you to pass out from fatigue if you don't eat enough."

Her clear blue eyes looked down at her barely touched lunchbox. "Yeah . ." Etsuko mumbled as she moved her food around. She didn't have much appetite and no one can blame her.

"I hope it's not a student." Momoko Miu said. Her face looked green in this light, and her red hair was askew.

"It's not." Chihiro assured.

"Let's not rule anyone out yet," Rima said. "Angry teenagers do stupid things all the time."

"Okay. But, something like this is usually closely followed by a school shoot up. And since I don't see anyone with a shot gun walking around besides the officers guarding the place, I'm assured it's not a student." Chihiro's voice had an edge to it.

Rima glared at the girl. "Don't get all snippy with me. I'm just saying . . ."

Momo muffled her ears with her fists. " Okay, enough. Please stop."

A silence fell over the girls. Normally Etsuko wasn't one bothered by silences like these. She never felt awkward, other people did. Today was a special day though. No one was feeling like themselves. Etsuko especially. She had moved here to stay safe. And now this happened.

She felt sick and in defeat began to pack away her lunchbox.

"I don't feel well." was her vague statement as she got up and left the classroom with her bag. None of her friends questioned her like usual. Not that she blamed them.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the first week after the attack, dragged by at a tedious pace. Kise went to school every day and attended most of his classes more out of a sense of obligation to his family and team than anything else. It was all so utterly redundant.

He spent most of his free time day dreaming about basketball. Thinking about playing with his friends, having fun. He thought about the Vorpal Swords and how much of an awesome street team they were. He thought about his own team and how he was determined to win the Winter Cup this year. But, thinking too much of his team made him think of Hiroki.

And thinking of Hiroki made him upset. So he tired not to think about his team.

School was honestly a waste. Kise didn't know why he keeps showing up when he knows he doesn't want to be here, though he suspected that it had something to do with his mother. His mother knew what he was going through at the moment but, he just knew that if he showed how deeply affected he really was, then his mother would worry.

Kise didn't want that. His mother was gorgeous and deserved only laugh lines as she aged, not worry lines.

He sat on the school roof by the railing and looked over at the students buzzing around. The roof at his school was oddly enough, not popular among other students, he's never seen anyone up here, not even around lunch. Kise was grateful though.

He needed breaks from fangirls and other people from time to time.

He was lost in his thoughts grieving for his underclassmen, his teammate, his friend. Hiroki looked up to Kise, the first-year was charming and enthusiastic. Kise saw a bit of himself in the boy and maybe that's why he got so attached so quickly.

Though others might argue that Kise always gets attached quickly, that's not really the case. Kise is smart, and perceptive. Many didn't give him much credit for it but, he really was. Being serious all the time wasn't suited for him though. He wanted to have fun.

But, right now nothing was fun about this. He even missed practice with his team. Both teams. He just couldn't face anyone yet. His teammates often hang together and no one has been giving Kise any trouble for skipping, so he knows they understand.

A flash of platinum blonde hair brought Kise out of his depressive trance. There across the courtyard he saw the new foreign girl. He had finally learned her name after their strange encounter two months ago.

Honda Etsuko. Long platinum blonde hair, nicely shaped thick dark eyebrows, eyes large crystal blue in color. She was his underclassmen as well. Class 1-A. She had club with Hiroki. Debate Team specifically. Hiroki always said she was a bit strange, and Kise agreed.

Though their interaction was brief, he remembered it clearly. How she scared all those other girls away despite being so small. When she looked at him, she really looked at him. As if she could see all his secrets, and faults. Plus she had the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Even more than Kurokochii's.

Kise will admit after meeting for the first time, he never really saw her much. He tried looking for her, at the time he was still convinced she was a shy fan and that he needed to give her his apology gift, but it was like she didn't exist.

Then one day about three weeks ago he saw her again. She was walking next to Hiroki, the dark haired boy was smiling and laughing. Talking animatedly to the group around him. The group consisted of first years, Etsuko herself, Hiroki's girlfriend, and Chihiro Makoto one of Kise's . . . more _persistent_ fangirls.

Even though Kise hadn't spoken up, hadn't even made a peep, Etsuko's eye gravitated toward him the longer he looked at her.

He was standing near his sempai from the basketball club, and even surrounded by these burly teenagers, these young men, Kise felt a spike of ice cold fear shoot down his spine.

Maybe it was the way she stared at him without blinking, maybe it was the composed look on her face. Whatever it was, it had honestly shook him.

Later that day Kise cried to Hiroki about how he shouldn't be hanging around such a scary girl, he cried, _with tears_ , so this meant business. But, then again no one takes Kise seriously when he's like that. And that's exactly what Hiroki did, he laughed Kise off, calling him dramatic and saying though, yes, she's a bit strange and intimidating, Honda Etsuko was harmless.

Hiroki's dead now. Not even. More like slaughtered. In his own home.

Kise's not saying Honda Etsuko did it. No, absolutely not. He has to be reasonable here. But, what he is saying is that, what if someone Hiroki considered as _harmless_ , did this to him. Someone harmless, and with Hiroki's complete trust within them.

Because one thing that police disclosed was that it was a brutal slaying. That meant knife, that meant close contact, that meant personal.

Kise can't stand the fact. It made him sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner at the Kise residence was always a slightly chaotic event. Ryouta's mother Suzu, would occasionally refer to it as 'a madhouse'. Ryouta thought that with two men, plus his grown elder sisters who occanionally came to visit in the house, she had a point.

Today happened to be one of those 'full house' days.

His father Gouro, had tried his hand at cooking this night, and made his famous spicy curry with rice to celebrate the fact that not only had Ume, the youngest of Ryouta's older sisters, survived her first day at work as a professional makeup artist, she'd actually managed to enjoy herself.

Despite Kise's sombre mood this past week. He was still happy that Ume was getting on, and he was quite content to lose himself in the cheerful conversation of his family.

"I've already made plenty of friends," Ume told them. "The models I worked with today were all extremely nice and professional. One of them even complimented me on my skin tone. She said I was 'radiant'."

Kise couldn't help but smile. His sister was radiant, especially when she was so happy.

Their mother smiled at Ume indulgently. "That's great honey, you seem quite satisfied."

Ume grinned her thousand watt smile, and nodded enthusiastically. "I am."

"I'm happy for you." Shizuku, his eldest sister said.

"How was your day, Ryouta?" Gouro asked.

Kise had been wondering how long it would take for the attention to turn to him. His heart sunk a little; he felt bad now. He didn't want to ruin the mood with his sour emotions lately.

"Oh… you know. School."

His father huffed a laugh. "Well, thanks for being so forthcoming, son. I feel much more informed now."

His mother placed a hand over his as he continued to play with his food. He looked up to face the concerned eyes of his mother, a crease in between her brows forming as she looked him in the eye.

Kise felt the guilt build up in his stomach. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he hung his head.

The atmosphere changed into one of quiet and sympathetically silence.

"I don't mean to ruin things. It's just," He trailed off his mouth forming a hard line as he stared down into his curry. His throat felt itchy and his eyes stung. He didn't want to cry.

"I feel terrible. He looked up to me so much. He was such a nice boy. So young." Kise sniffed and his mothers arms wrapped around him.

"It's horrible what happened to your friend Ryouta. I can't imagine what his parents are going through." His father spoke. Kise looked up with red eyes and looked at his dad. He tried a smile but, Ryouta could tell from his fathers expression that it wasn't working much.

"You know what you need," His mother said as she gently cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. "You need to surround yourself with your friends. I know it hurts to be reminded of him, and you want to honor him by grieving. But you can't isolate yourself."

His mother gently smoothed down his hair. A smile, sad and small danced on her lips. "Things will get better. You just need time."

* * *

After dinner Kise spent sometime with his sisters. They both sat in his room cooing and giggling, as they played with his hair just like they did when he was little. Usually he wouldn't let them near his hair even if his life depended on it but, this time there was something soothing about how they ran their fingers through his fringe, and pinned his hair up with Hello Kitty clips.

He just hoped none of his friends heard of this. He could only imagine how embarrassed he'd be if Kasamatsu-sempai found out, or even Aominechii. Kise shivered violently at the thought. The jokes would be endless.

Eventually both of his sisters left and things settled down. He lay in his room on his bed staring up at his plain white ceiling. His right arm was behind his neck supporting his head, while his left was draped across his stomach.

Kise was thinking about what his mother said earlier. And he knew she was right. He couldn't keep isolating himself from his friends the way he'd been doing. He needs to see them. Suddenly overcome with an urge he searched for his cell phone.

When a sudden rustling outside disturbed the night.

Kise paused phone in hand as he waited for the sound again. It was coming from below his window, and it was oddly loud.

He moved toward his window and peered down into the shadows. He figured it was their elderly neighbors cat—he often hunted in the Kise family yard.

More rustling. Ryouta squinted through the darkness.

The sound was coming from the overgrown row of bushes that lined the perimeter of his yard. He craned his neck trying to get a better look at the bush, trying to see _through_ it. A burst of violent quick agitation startled him. The cat must of found something.

Kise pressed his face up against the glass, cupping his eyes like binoculars, shielding them from his bedroom light. He waited for the cat to scramper across the yard with its prize, but the lawn, illuminated by the street lights, remained empty.

Ryouta soon returned his attention toward his phone. Just as he was contemplating who to call a text message popped up from one of his favorite people.

 **KUROKOCHII :D - Good evening Kise-kun, sorry to interrupt your night if you are sleeping. But, we've been worried you haven't been answering our calls lately, and its been awhile since we've all seen you. I'm sorry for your loss and I know the others are too. I hope you are doing alright, and maybe I'll hear from you soon.**

His smile turned into a grin and he dialed the number for his friend, hoping the boy was willing to talk. The phone rang twice before a voice answered.

" **Kise-kun. Hello.** "

Their conversation went on for at least two hours. Kise hadn't laughed like that in what felt like so long. He missed his friends.

"Hm?," Kise hummed as he walked out of his room phone pressed tightly up against his ear. "Yeah, I'm listening Kurokochii hold on."

He stuck his tongue out as he silently crept from his room and out into the hall. All was quiet, not surprising since it was 12 midnight.

Kise tip toed to his stairs with the outmost sneakiness he could muster and went down continuing his journey to the kitchen.

Once safely away from his parents room he placed the phone back up his ear. "Sorry, I had to go past my parents room. I didn't want to wake them up."

" **That's alright Kise-kun. It's late now though, you and I won't be rested for school tomorrow.** "

Kise pouted even though he knew his friend had a point. "Yeah, I know. Goodnight Kurokochii."

" **Goodnight Kise-kun. Sleep well.** "

He held his breath for a second before blowing it out slowly. He felt slightly better now.

His walk to the kitchen was quiet and eerie. The lights were all off downstairs so Kise had to stop and grope the walls for the light switches.

He made it to his kitchen in a matter of minutes, the dark seriously scared him, and he looked around before letting out a sigh of relief.

The past couple weeks his mother had been sleep walking again, or so it seemed. Kise would wake up at night to go for a glass of water, much like he's doing now, and all the cabinets would be open. Sometimes things would even be moved around. He had mentioned it to his father the first time he saw it again.

Though his father said he never noticed his mother getting out of bed, the elder male could be a hard sleeper at times, so Ryouta didn't know what to think.

But, his father promised to keep a more watchful eye on her.

He grabbed his water before making his way back toward his room. A creek sounded right when he was about to turn the lights off by the stairs. He paused with cold sweat chilling his body. A whole minute passed and nothing. He relaxed laughing to himself.

"It's just the house settling." He said with a paranoid smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_SCREECH_

"UGH!"

Ryouta's hand shot out to slam repeatedly at the plastic device on his bed side table. The almost violent sound of the timer filled the room, making him sit bolt upright in bed as he reached over to try and find the right button to shut the machine off.

It was like someone planted their hand on a car horn and refused to let go. He grappled around blindly for a minute before he managed to find how to turn it off.

Kise sat in the silence and exhaled— a long, unclenching, diaphragm deep breath. And that was when his brain processed the noise. The noise that woke him up.

Ryouta felt his blood chill. He rolled up onto his knees to face his nightstand. His phone was gone, he knew he placed it there. It had been right there. Instead in it's place was the egg timer his mother used for cooking.

He looked around the room. It was dark and the digital clock near his T.V read 5 am. His mother and father had left an hour ago. His grandmother was coming to visit and they left to go pick her up since it was a three hour drive.

Kise was all alone.

He exhaled again and debated getting off the bed. Getting down slowly would only heighten his anxiety but, jumping down would create noise. He needed to know why the timer was in his room. He needed to know where his cell phone was.

Motivation spiked him despite all the fear he was feeling.

"Your just being silly Ryouta," He spoke to himself. He could feel the sweat fall down his temple as he maneuvered himself out of bed. "Maybe mom was sleep walking again and left this here."

But, logically even that didn't make much sense.

He searched his room first. Under the bed, in his drawers, by the window sill, near his T.V, on his desk. His cell phone was no where to be seen. And his stomach twisted painfully at the thought of leaving the room. But, in the end he had to.

His doorknob felt ice cold against his sweaty palm. The door creaked, and Kise flinched at the sound. His heart was hammering away painfully at his rib cage.

He felt drawn to the kitchen, and that feeling alone almost made him die from fear. But, he followed his gut instinct. Walking in, Kise's bare feet smashed into something painfully. He yelped as the searing pain tore threw his left foot. His breath came out ragged and he blinked past tears. His foot was bleeding, but from what?

He stared past the darkness in the house, squinting hard at the floor.

There was broken glass and water was spilled all over. Ryouta bent down even with the burning pain he felt, and took a closer look. It was the water he had been drinking. Specifically the half empty glass of water he had left on his desk before falling asleep.

His breath caught painfully in the back of his throat.

He stumbled to stand up and ran around the broken glass toward the kitchen. His mother couldn't of done this. Sleepwalkers don't do this do they? No. He doesn't think its possible. This could be a prank. A harsh cruel prank his father was doing, or maybe his sisters?

"Okay," His voice sounded borderline hysterical as he yelled out in a shaky voice to the pitch black house. "This isn't funny.. I'm . . I'm hurt, my foot is bleeding. You can come out now."

Silence.

Then a creaking sound from the living room.

His instincts went into over drive and he grabbed a knife off of the kitchen island. He stood clutching it with both hands, balancing his weight on his good foot.

The silence continued and Kise felt stupid just standing there. He needed to find his cell phone. If there is someone in the house then he needs a phone. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat and moved toward the stairs.

Something caught his eye though. He squinted through the darkness, to see better. And as a result his heart stopped. There sitting on the coffee table in their living room was the exact same egg timer he had left in his room.

His eyes widened, his chest hurt and suddenly so did his head. He fell to the floor and before his vision went black he saw boots.


	7. Chapter 7

Etsuko woke early Monday morning feeling restless. It was 5:30 am, and while she was an early riser because she liked to go for a run in the mornings, this was slightly too early for her.

Her gut was twisting up and spasming and she briefly thought that maybe she was coming down with something. Her whole body felt wired with pent up anxiety. Etsuko pushed passed the feeling though and got dressed, spandex tights, her running shoes and her favorite windbreaker (gifted to her by her brother), to protect herself from the chilly morning weather.

As she left her room Etsuko made it a priority to check the kitchen and see if the cabinets where left open. Their grandmothers health seemed to be steadily deteriorating and despite denying it was her, she often misplaced things or left things messed up.

To her relief the cabinets where untouched but, she noticed that Katsuki's car keys where on the kitchen table.

He rarely if ever left them there, most of the time he hung them up near his jacket by the front entrance. Etsuko shrugged. Her elder brother was weird, maybe he was searching for a snack and just decided to take his keys for a joyride.

Anything was possible, he once left his phone in the fridge for an hour, he had been making a sandwich, before Papa Honda found it.

She closed the door behind her as she exited but, left the front door unlocked. Once outside she took off running, her legs burned and her lungs stung from the icy air. She cut through the morning chill, pumping her arms and pushing her legs to go faster.

Etsuko might have been a surfer, but she had to stay in excellent shape to be one. And running was her favorite way to exercise. She ran for a mile, stopping to stretch and catch her breath.

She cracked her neck and twisted her body round to do the same to her back. A satisfied groan left her lips and she bent down to touch her toes, enjoying the burn in her muscles.

 _Is that a cell phone?_

Etsuko bent down onto her knees and gently picked up the cracked plastic device. She turned it over and blinked in confusion. The anxious feeling from before returned to her gut and Etsuko licked at her chapped lips.

The squat she was in began to burn but, that didn't matter.

The time was on the front cover in neon green digital numbers. The front screen was cracked but, Etsuko could tell it was still in working condition.

She gently flipped the phone open, a happy blonde doing a peace sign smiled brightly back at her.

 _Kise? He lives around here?_

A bad feeling washed over her. Etsuko scrunched her brows not understanding why. She clutched the phone in her hands and stood up to her full height. Craning her head back and forth Etsuko looked around for the owner of the phone.

A sudden chill went down her neck and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, glancing briefly up at the full moon that clung to the setting night sky.

She doesn't see him around here and school starts in a few hours. She can return it to him then, right now she needs to get off this bridge.

Instead of continuing her run something compelled her to walk. She didn't understand the feeling in her stomach, and she stared out across the bridge toward the large river under the overpass she was on.

The setting moonlight reflected off the water, and she felt her heart skip a beat within her chest. A body was floating face down in the lake. A body with messy blonde hair.

"Oh, my God. Kise!" it was almost painful to speak. She should of yelled, screamed for help, but no one was around and her throat closed up as instinct struck her. She tore off her jacket, and dropped the already mangled phone onto the concrete. There was no other way to get down into the water then here.

Someone must of threw him off. _Jesus Christ!_

She climbed up onto the railing and dove head first into the freezing murky water.

"Kise," Etsuko gasped as she reached him. She lifted his head, he was dead weight, with closed eyes and blue lips. "No, no, no. Kise."

Wrapping her arms around his torso Etsuko used all the strength in her small body to haul this boy to the nearest land. A clearing in-between the woods lining the river stuck out like a sore thumb. Besides that dense small area, the only way to get down into this river was off the bridge.

The veins in her forehead popped as she forcefully pulled him to safety. Etsuko dropped to her knees beside him, for a minute her adrenaline turned to panic, and she ran her hands over his lifeless body not knowing what to do.

She felt for a heartbeat, but nothing was there.

"No." Her lip trembled.

 _Don't cry, stay calm. I know he's there._

She could do this, he'll be fine. He's in there somewhere, Etsuko could feel it.

She began CPR, pounding on his chest, breathing life into his lungs, crying and screaming at him to wake up, _WAKE UP KISE_.

Then it was almost like Kise heard her. He was dead, she could feel it, see it. The paleness of his skin, and blue of his lips. None of it made sense, as he was thrown back into his body. Violently.

He shook and coughed, and grabbed her upper arms in a grip so tight Etsuko cried out. Tears came to her eyes from the pain and relief.

He's okay. He's okay now, he's alive.

There was a gash on his temple and despite the amount of time he spent in the water, it was still bleeding profusely. He was so scared, crying and looking at her but, not seeing her there. She attempted to remove his damaging grip from her shoulder but, he held on tighter nails digging in.

"It's alright Kise. Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay now, your safe." Her voice was hoarse from screaming, and with shaky hands she moved closer to him, petting through his hair. Touching his face, his neck, the strong hands on her shoulders. Anything to try to soothe him.

He finally looked at her and spoke. "I'm sorry." Before passing out.

"Hey," she said the hysteria creeping into her voice. "Hey! No, no, no Kise! Wake up Kise! Come on stay with me. Fuck!—the phone," Etsuko patted at her sports bra clad body and remembered she had dropped her jacket and the phone on the bridge.

Kise lay slack on the cold ground, the sunrise was finally breaking through the sky, and Etsuko needed to do something right now.

His face seemed to bring back some color to it. But, he was shaking violently, and his pulse was faint.

 _At least now there is a pulse._

She got to her feet despite the yearning feeling of wanting to stay here. She needed the phone. She needed to get him help.

Etsuko took off running, this was the fastest she ever ran. She had no idea where she was going, but there was only one way out of here and it was through the thick forest surrounding the clearing they were on. Tree branches and bushes whipped painfully at her exposed body. The pain tore through her bare skin but, she didn't care.

Breaking through the tree lining Etsuko ran face first into the chest of an elderly man. She collapsed into his arms and began to cry.

"Please help," He looked at her worried and threw a glance at the younger boy near him. Etsuko briefly believed it could be his grandson but, the thought didn't linger. She was to busy crying like a lunatic. "My friend, my friend . . please help me."

Etsuko remembers clearly the last time she sounded this desperate and the flash backs didn't help her current situation. She pointed back into the tree lining as the younger boy asked where her friend was.

He called the police for her and Kise as the older gentlemen held her close and tried to calm her.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay now, your safe."

* * *

Honda Saburo stood in front of her in all his morning glory. He looked awake and focused despite his rumpled appearance. Worry was clawing at his face as he stood stick straight chewing at his thumb nail, nodding his head to whatever the doctor was saying.

Etsuko continued to scowl at them from her position in the hospital waiting room. Her wounds where dressed, and she was given new clothes. (Saburo's specifically.)

He was the closest relative to the area that she could think of. Plus Katsuki's phone was either turned off, or the battery was dead. So calling her elder cousin seemed like a done deal.

He spoke with the doctor for another minute or two before approaching her with a sigh.

"Why do people keep trying to put this blanket on me?" Etsuko growled gesturing at the ugly grey wool blanket around her shoulders.

"Because your in shock." Saburo said taking a seat near her, sending a tired smile to a nearby nurse.

"That doesn't mean I need a blanket. It means I need booze."

Saburo shot her a look before laughing awkwardly at the scandalized look on the nurses face. "She's kidding. She's, ha, kidding . ," Her cousin trailed off with another forced chuckle.

"Are you out of your damn mind. You, a minor; _might I remind_ , can't say those kinds of things in public." Saburo translation; ' _next time just tell me in private I got you_ '. But, of course he won't say that when he's trying to present himself as a responsible adult.

. . . . A responsible adult who forgot his pants.

Etsuko gave him a distasteful stare, evaluating the Barney boxers, and fluffy slippers he was wearing.

"Your one to talk."

"I was in a rush!" He whisper yelled a flustered look on his face.

"Can we go home?" Etsuko said cutting off whatever else her cousin was going to say.

"I'm trying to start a serious conversation with you here Etsuko!"

"And I'm subtly trying to avoid it," She shot him a glare but, she could tell it wasn't going to be as effective as usual. She was shaken up pretty bad, and after several hours of being questioned by police and examined by doctors, she was ready to go home and just sleep.

"Can I at least ask if you're okay?" The soft tone of her goofy cousins voice made her throat close up, and her eyes sting. She didn't want to cry.

"I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse and by the look on Saburo's face she could tell he knew what she really meant.

He sighed again running a hand through his familial blonde hair. His blue eyes reflected worry, but he smiled at her and stood up.

"Let's get you home."

"Okay," She paused before sending him a dry look. "But, once we're in the car you're putting on the spare pants you keep in the trunk."

He whined at her. "But, life is so freeing without them."

"Pants. On."


	8. Chapter 8

A now clothed Saburo sat near Etsuko on the Honda family couch, as Papa Honda paced in front of them, and Mama Honda sat cradling Etsuko's hand.

Katsuki was in the kitchen. She and Saburo had complained of being cold, and Katsu jumped at the chance of escaping the tense atmosphere even for a little bit to go and ' _make tea_ '.

 _Traitor._

"You jumped off a bridge?" Papa Honda repeated for the twelfth time his voice coated with more and more delirium.

"Technically she dived-"

The scathing look Buro received was enough to have him excusing himself on the pretenses of helping out Katsu.

 _Traitor._

 _Both of them are traitors. Damn them to hell and back._

Papa Honda stared at Etsuko expectantly, and despite going over the story more then enough times she answered him again. "Yes Ojii-san. I jumped off a bridge."

Her grandfather groaned yet again and started to pace once more.

"I-I, I just can't wrap my head around this," He paused and towered over her as he moved to stand directly in front. "Do you realize how reckless that was! How stupid- and, and dangerous!"

Her grandfather was by no means a young man, but he wasn't exactly what Etsuko would classify as old either. Especially since he looked good for his age of 75.

His once familial platinum blonde hair was now snow white, and his intimidating blue eyes stared at her, narrow and beady. He was tall, and stocky. The wrinkles by his eyes drooped and the hard lines by his mouth indicated he was a no nonsense man. Which wasn't enterally true. Except for moments like these-, when he believed a scolding was needed.

Etsuko sat ram rod straight and held onto her grandmothers hand. The elder women soothingly pet through Etsuko's hair and occasionally would squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"I know. I understand the consequences my actions could have had."

"But yet, you're not remorseful?" Her grandfather accused sending her a hard look.

Etsuko scowled, brows furrowed and sat up straighter if that was even possible. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Katsu and Buro peeking in from the kitchen. Their blonde hair just barely visible from her position.

 _Traitors._

An involuntary sneer appeared on her face. "I don't see why I have to be remorseful."

"You don't see, YOU DON'T SEE!?" Papa Honda yelled, extending his arms. She felt her grandmother stiffen and knew the women was sending her husband a disapproving look.

Etsuko raised a brow. Calm and collected she sat. The complete definition of poised.

This is what her 'friends' in debate refer to as her 'lawyer stance'.

"No," her tone was short, and clipped. In the back of her mind she briefly reflected that maybe using such a tone with her elder wasn't respectable but, at the moment she couldn't be bothered. "I don't see."

"Then allow me to clarify for you," Her grandfather said. "You could have died Etsuko."

"So many things could have gone wrong in that moment. What if the water was shallower than what it was? What if whoever did this to your upperclassmen was still lurking around? What if you didn't find help?"

"I understand-"

"No! You obviously do not understand me at this very moment!" Her grandfather shouted pointing directly at her.

Etsuko's eyes flashed and she stood up to face the elder head on. "Was I supposed to let him die!"

Papa Honda froze. Etsuko's voice cracked and she cursed herself for letting trivial emotions get in the way. But, for some reason she couldn't stop herself.

"Was I supposed to leave him there and laugh. Like- like it was just one big joke? Like what Alana did to me?"

Silence no one spoke.

"He was dead Papa. DEAD. No heartbeat, no pulse, he wasn't breathing. And I saved him. I helped him, he's alive because of my _stupid_ decision to dive off that bridge when no one else was around." Etsuko could feel the burn in her throat. God all she wanted to do was to sleep. Is that too much to ask?

"What would you have wanted me to do? Leave him there?" Her voice cracked again, and she moved her gaze so that he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes.

The mid-night surfing incident back in Hawaii was still a touchy subject among her and her family.

A long silence lapsed before Papa Honda sighed. Etsuko could feel the tears spill completely over her eyes once she felt her grandfathers strong embrace wrap around her.

"No," His deep baritone voice vibrated in her ears leaving a ticklish sensation. " I wouldn't have."

"I'm just- worried Suko. I was just so, so worried."

The feeling was unfamiliar. Having someone worry for her. Her parents back home barely acknowledged her existence, but here she has so many new people claiming to care, and trying to show her they mean it.

She wrapped her arms around Papa Honda's waist and held him tight. Burying her face into his chest.

 _This is what home really feels like_.


	9. Chapter 9

Etsuko awoke in her room. The fairy lights were on and her over head window reflected the setting sun. She must of passed out sometime in between Katsu and Buro arguing about the ingredients of mango salsa.

At least that's her last vivd memory.

 _"That's a stupid question, Katsu." Etsuko said snuggling deeper into her grandmothers warm side._

 _"There is no such thing as a stupid question." Katsuki said._

 _"What are you a teacher or something?"_

 _Her grandfather laughed from his spot on the recliner. "Katsu a teacher? That'll be the day. I would know the apocalypse is upon us."_

 _She could feel her grandmother chuckle as Katsu pouted. Etsuko's eye lids felt heavy, and every time she blinked her eyes stayed closed a little longer than needed._

 _"Ha-ha. Make fun of me all you want. But, it's true. There is no such thing, and I firmly believe in this, there is no such thing as a stupid question." Katsuki said crossing his arms with a smirk as he stared at his surrounding family members._

 _"Hey guys!," Saburo called out from the kitchen. "What's in mango salsa?"_

 _Katsuki's face fell. "I stand corrected."_

It all just went downhill from there. But, at least from what she remembers, it was funny. She made a move to sit up, and felt her head spin.

"Ouch . ." she mumbled to herself holding her head in her hands. She looked around her room, and noticed that something felt off. Cautiously Etsuko stood and walked to the corner of her room where she still had yet to unpack certain items from her move. The lid of the box was open and the things inside were shuffled around. Nothing was missing, but Etsuko remembers clearly that she had not touched that box since moving in with Katsu and her grandparents.

She was so focused on the box that she didn't notice the figure creeping into her room.

"BOO!"

She grabbed the baseball bat hidden behind her unpacked boxes and swung full force at the intruder.

Saburo ducked in time for the bat to swish dangerously over his head. It made a sound as it cut through the air, and both teens knew that if there was an impact it would hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Saburo screeched sounding more like a girl then a man.

"BURO!" Etsuko screamed at the same time. Relief washed over her but, anger replaced it seconds after.

"Why do you have a bat!? You're a surfer!" He accused standing up and pointing a finger at her.

"Why are you creeping around my room like a stalker!?" The younger shot back raising the bat once again threateningly.

"I wouldn't say 'stalker' . ."

"I would."

"You say potato, I say 'Please put the bat down, I want to have kids'."

Etsuko relaxed her aggressive stance lowering her weapon. She continued to glare at her ridiculous cousin, the ice in her eyes making him sweat bullets.

"I don't remember the saying going like that."

"Oh, yeah it totally does. You should get out more, expand your horizons."

Etsuko snorted and eventually dropped her glare as well as the bat.

"Please anything but that bullshit lecture again." She said walking over to her bed and jumping on it. From her place she gave her cousin a once over and scowled.

"Didn't I tell you to put on pants."

Saburo whined throwing himself at the spot near her. "You're the only one who seems to have a problem with it."

"Because I'm the only one who has the mental stamina to argue with you on the importance of pants in society."

Saburo whined again but, louder. "Ugh! Screw morals."

"I don't think their your type."

Saburo laughed grabbing one of Etsuko's many colorful pillows and smacking her dead center in the face with it, shoving and rubbing the fluffy material into her mouth. "Shut up, brat."

A wrestling match in-sued, shoving, biting, tickling and tons of dirty under hand tricks, but balance was restored when Etsuko successfully pinned him down and sat upon his back.

"I win."

"Cheater."

"Traitor."

"Traitor?!"

Etsuko bounced once and enjoyed the pained groan her cousin emitted from under her. "Yeah, both you and Katsu are traitors. Leaving me alone to deal with Ojii-san when he was angry earlier."

"You had that more under control then I do my whole life at 19."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"That's sad but, true."

"I was kinda hoping for you to comfort me."

"Aren't I the real one in need of comfort here though?"

Saburo sighed with a mouthful of bed sheets. "I can't exactly do that in my current position can I?"

Etsuko contemplated this and eventually rolled off her cousin, watching as he sat up with a wince and rubbed at his neck. "You're heavy for someone so small."

"I'll sit on you again."

Buro rolled his eyes and patted his lap with a smile. Etsuko crawled over to him and laid down allowing the older boy to run his hands over her hair.

"How you feeling Suko?" he asked after a minute or two.

She didn't answer right away and stared with furrowed brows into the distance.

"Etsuko?" Buro questioned when the silence continued for longer then usual.

She rolled over flat on her back, her head still in his lap, and stared up at him with her usual blank face.

"I think I'm having a feeling. How do I stop it?"

Saburo snorted out a laugh placing a hand over her eyes and squeezing her face. "You can't stop it little Miss Robot."

"Life sucks."

"And we swallow. What else is new."

Etsuko made a gagging sound. "That's completely disgusting, Buro."

He laughed at her. "Oh, please your 'holier than thou' act isn't working."

Etsuko sighed and took a minute to compose herself. "Honestly . . I don't know what I'm feeling."

Buro sat there and waited patiently for her to explain as much as she wanted. "Everything I said down stairs earlier was true. My watery eyes were real, so I know I'm shaken up by the incident."

She paused and furrowed her brows. " I just don't know how to deal with it."

"I never do . ." She added after a second of silence. A scowl was on her face by now and she could feel the tears of frustration building up behind her eyes.

"That's why you're here though." Her cousin spoke up. He was smiling down at her softly, as he continued to play with her hair. "You're here to get better. To feel okay again. You'll get to that point eventually. But, things take time."

In that moment Etsuko realized just how much she _missed him and Katsuki_. They were apart of her life again after, God knows how long without seeing each other, and she _missed them so much_.

The feeling was mutual with her grandparents as well. All these people who noticed her, and worried, and cared. It was overwhelming and she can't really deal with it the right way, because life back with her parents messed her up. But, that didn't matter to everyone here. They still loved her, and believed in her.

Just when Etsuko thought this overbearing realization was going to suffocate her awkward little self, her room door opened and in waltzed her older brother.

He paused and scowled at Saburo despite there being no heat behind it. Then he started to whine.

"Sukoooo! Why are you letting this thing touch you?," The twenty six year old, might she add, said as he stomped his foot like a petulant child.

"Excuse me?!," Saburo said his facial expression going from serene to annoyed at the snap of her fingers. And thus began the childish family feud all over again.

"What do you mean _thing_?" Saburo continued to rant though Katsuki was talking over him at Etsuko, pretending like the cousin wasn't there.

"You never spend time with me like this! Sometimes I feel unloved an-"

She zoned out focusing on her brothers mused hair, and the way Saburo's body was wound tight with repressed tension. She knew they were going to get physical and if a wrestling match was about to start up in her room, she wanted out.

Both her cousin and brother were block heads. They might be older, they definitely loved each other, but put them two in a room together and something was bound to explode.

"Ah," She cut in and both boys instantly shut up. Perfect timing too, because Katsu began to roll up his sleeves a vein of annoyance popping up near his forehead, he was gonna pounce. And she could tell Buro was preparing himself for it.

"Katsu, did you touch my surfing box?" She suddenly asked. Etsuko had almost completely forgot what had made her feel uncomfortable earlier but, now since she remembered she might as well ask.

Her brother raised a single dark eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Nope sorry baby girl, wasn't me. Why?"

Etsuko scowled again and stared at her box. "It was open and moved around when I woke up but, I haven't touched it since I came to live here."

"Maybe it was a ghost."

"Maybe it was your creepy stalker butt." Katsu retorted.

"Oi," Buro shouted pointing an accusing finger at Katsuki and moving it back and forth between him and Etsuko. "Why do both of you keep saying that? Did you like plan it or something?"

"We don't need to plan something out to come to the mutual agreement that your a stalker Buro." Etsuko said nonchalantly as she stood up off her bed. She wanted to take a shower she felt gross.

"Ha!" Katsuki laughed pulling Etsuko almost immediately into a hug. "I knew you'd agree with me."

"You're squishing me. Let. Go"

"Both of you are so mean!"


	10. Chapter 10

Kise breathed in and out very slowly. Carefully. Anything more than that would be bad. He couldn't really feel any of his body, there was just an awareness, which made Kise grateful that he couldn't feel, because he suspected that it would be painful if he could.

He could hear his heart beating in his ears. A wave of relief rushed over him as the sudden realization set in. He was alive. Tentatively, he swallowed. It didn't hurt.

Trying to open his eye's proved more difficult than what he expected. He had to persuade and grapple with his own body. Telling himself, _yes, I do want to wake up_.

Even when he did manage to peek his eyes open, his vision was blurry and out of focus. He clenched his eyes shut, and opened them. Repeating the process several times.

"Mom?" Kise called out to the blonde sitting by his bedside, head downcast.

Suzu, looked up, startled. Her eyes opened wide when she saw he was awake.

"Oh my gosh, Ryouta!"

Her other hand reached out to touch his face gently. He could see where the tears had dried on her cheeks.

"I-," He rasped. Talking made him cough, which made him inhale sharply, which made a jagged burst of pain shoot through his lungs.

"Shh, shh," Suzu soothed, pushing him back into the pillows. "It's okay, baby. Don't try to say anything just yet."

Kise looked at her and felt instantly calmer. A small smile graced his battered face.

His mother gave him a shaky smile back. Fresh tears threatened to spill over her eyes.

Ryouta frowned, as he reached out for his mothers hand. She grabbed his hand with a grip that could rival any of his teammates.

"You had a close call," Her voice cracked, and she paused to calm herself. Her sniffles and the way she wiped at the corners of her eyes, broke Ryouta's heart. "They said you had a close call but, you'll be alright."

She smiled at him again and let out a watery laugh. She let go of his hand to reach out and pet his face. " You need rest Ryouta. Go back to sleep. I'll let everyone waiting for you know the good news."

He wanted to say something back. He wanted to tell her not to leave, _please, please don't leave me alone_. But, his body had other plans. His vision began to drift in and out of focus, and soon his eye lids drooped.

He fell asleep to the soothing sound of his mothers voice.


	11. Chapter 11

The second time Ryouta woke up, there was a young male doctor in the room with him, instead of his mother. The doctor explained to him that, yes, indeed he had a close call. He had blunt force trauma to the back of his head, and a nasty gash on his temple. Besides that it seemed like the intruder didn't put his hands on him other than to move and deposit him into the river near his home.

He was tossed off a bridge and the impact with the water gave him whiplash, which made sense, as he was wearing a neck brace. He was recovering from hypothermia and cerebral hypoxia, along with a few other complicated medical terms he didn't understand.

"You should thank that friend of yours that pulled you out." His doctor said as he checked Kise's vitals. "Brave girl. Without her help, you'd be a goner."

Stunned Kise sat there. Friend? Girl? _What, who?_

A face swam to him from the back of his memories. He was terrified, and cold. Everything hurt but, someone was with him. And they were soothing him.

 _Platinum blonde hair, thick dark brows, the bluest eyes he's ever seen._

Before Kise could question the doctor on any names of his savior, he walked out telling Kise he'll check in later.

* * *

The next day Kise was able to sit up and eat some food. The food was tasteless and bland. He missed his mothers cooking. It still hurt his chest to talk, he felt as if he pulled every muscle within his body, but his family kept him entertained.

No one really talked much since they knew he wasn't up to it but, the company was more than enough. Suzu was sweet and attentive, it made Ryouta feel 100 times better with her just being there. Gouru barely spoke a word and had a strange, pained look on his face. Ume looked pale and scared, and could hardly look at Ryouta at all. And Shizuku, despite his parents disapproving looks, kept Kise laughing with her jokes.

They also brought magazines, and his sisters sneaked in some video games despite doctors orders. He was grateful because the T.V in the room only had two channels, reality T.V and kid shows.

When everyone left and he had no other option, that was his last resort.

He was going insane watching reruns of Thunder Cats. He used to love it as a child, and a part of him still does, but it was getting slightly annoying.


	12. Chapter 12

The day after that, Kise actually got out of bed. He was unsteady on his feet and his muscles screamed in protest, but this was something he needed to do.

He shuffled over to the bathroom, trying to ignore how much everything hurt.

Glancing in the mirror Kise gasped. He understood why his family was so worried: He looked like shit.

He was pale and instead of the healthy glow he had to his skin, in it's place he looked ashen. Dark, dark, circles under his eyes, with different colors of the rainbow mixing in. His neck brace made him look terrifying, and the gash on his head was covered in a thick gauze. His eyes were bloodshot, and in his right eye there even was a popped blood vessel. His lips were a fading blue, and- _ugh_.

He can't look anymore. It was too much.

Embarrassingly enough, Kise felt himself start to cry as made his way back into the room. He wiped at his tears but, they kept coming. Silent sobs wracked his body, and the movement caused sharp pains to shoot through his already aching muscles.

He didn't care about his looks. That didn't matter. He wasn't crying over that. He was crying because the seriousness of the situation finally hit him.

He had almost _died_. Someone broke into his house, attacked him, and he'd really, _honest to God, almost died_. In fact, if the doctors were to be believed, he had died for a couple of minutes before he'd been brought back by,- _shit_ , he couldn't remember. A random blurry face swam to him again.

 _Platinum blonde hair, thick dark brows, the bluest eyes he's ever seen._

Kise felt his chest seize, it forced a painful cough up threw his diaphragm.

He was sitting down now, at the edge of his bed. Tears were still running down his face, and he was taking deep breaths in from his nose to calm himself.

An itch on his upper bicep arose, and he absentmindedly reached a hand up to scratch at it. He flinched as soon as he touched his skin. With furrowed brows Kise took the time to examine what damage must of happened to the rest of his body.

He had some nasty looking bruises on his chest, and the same for his arms. He cautiously reached up to touch them, that's when he noticed they were in the shape of a hand. Fingers and a thumb were imprinted on to the skin of his biceps, as well as his chest.

The doctors said he was thrown over a bridge, but someone pulled him out. These bruises were either caused by the intruder, or the person who saved him. He winced again.

He could remember more now. He remembered he had been woken up by his mothers egg timer. His phone was missing, and he needed to find it. He went looking when he kicked his glass of water. He had bandages on his foot. The pain was oddly numb.

He remembered he spoke out but, no one answered.

He remembered he could of sworn he heard something in the living room.

He remembered he had grabbed a knife before going to search the house.

He remembered crippling fear, it had been deep and traumatizing settling within his bones.

He remembered seeing the egg timer again.

And then he remembers pain.

 _But, theres more._

He remembered the terror he'd felt when he'd been dragged back to life.

He remembered that someone had been there to comfort him.

He remembered that someone had held him tight.

He remembered platinum blonde hair, thick dark brows, and the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

A shiver ran up his spine.

 _He remembered it all._

A knock on his room door startled him enough to flinch. The nurse, a young woman with brown hair smiled at him. "Oh! You're up! You've been on your feet too. That's great hun! The sooner you start moving around, the sooner you can recover and go home."

"Yeah . . ." Ryouta's voice was hoarse, and it was painful just listening to himself.

"Listen," the nurse said as she entered his room closing the door behind her. She walked up to him and sat in the empty space near him. "The police are here . . .they need a statement. I was told to come in and tell you, if you're not ready to talk, that's fine. It's up to you."

Ryouta swallowed the painful lump in his throat. He figured the faster he gets this over with, the less problems he has, but first . . .

"That's fine. Um, but, uh, do you think, well," He released a sigh, this was strangely harder than he thought. "I don't suppose you know where the clothes I was brought in are?"

The nurse smiled at him and pointed to a cabinet. "They were washed and placed into the cabinet right there."

"Thank you."

He waited until she left and closed the door before making his way toward the cabinet. He stooped carefully to look through it.

His jacket and jeans were what he saw first, but there on the shelf below was the thing he was hoping would clarify things for him.

Inside of a large zip lock bag was his mangled cell phone, and a windbreaker. He reached for the bag and opened it. Gently he pulled out the items. He placed the phone down and focused his attention on the jacket.

It was obviously a females, small in size and navy blue in color. He turned the jacket over and his breath caught. Embroidered into the back of the windbreaker across the shoulder blades, was a name he knew.

Honda Etsuko.


	13. Chapter 13

_The waves pushed her down every time she attempted to swim up. At one moment her face connected with the reef surface and her jaw moved to far in one direction. She squeezed her eyes closed and soon a loud crack echoed through the water along with her muffled cry of pain._

 _Tossed onto her back now, she was dragged across the rough surface of the coral in an endless tumble, the waves constantly beating down on her, stopping her from reaching the surface. She felt as if she was playing a harrowing one-sided game of cat and mouse._

 _She couldn't breath. **YOU NEED AIR**. Her subconious shouted at her._

 _She struggled to find her way up, everything was so dark. The salt water stung her eyes, and the blurry vision only made the pitch black ocean seem all the more imposing._

 _She flapped her arms desperately underwater, trying to force her way up despite the current. **YOU NEED TO BREAK SURFACE. YOU NEED AIR.**_

 _The moment she broke surface, violent coughs racked her body. She spat up water, and breathed deeply in through her nose to calm her racing heart and aching lungs. She could hear them laughing at her, shouting taunting jeers from shore._

 _"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?" She screamed to no one in particular, maybe it was to them, maybe it was to the God that everyone spoke of but, clearly didn't exist._

 _Anger wouldn't be enough to describe how she felt, and neither would rage. Fourteen years of suppressed emotions, came exploding out into the open as she looked around for the surf board that had been given to her._

 _Everything hurt. She firmly believed that the stinging taste of salt water mixed with her own blood would never leave her. It burned her nose, her eyes, and lingered endlessly at the tip of her tongue. Yet, she pushed herself to swim._

 _Once she reaches the board she could paddle to shore, she could walk home, be the bigger person, show them they haven't gotten to her. Their hazing would be proven worthless, and they'd be exposed for the pathetic jealous swine they are._

 _No one gets to her. She's strong, indestructible. She's faced worse living at home, then anything they could put her through. Do they seriously think she can't handle a bit of childish bullying? They've been gravely mistaken. Etsuko Meilani doesn't break easy._

 _The neon green board was within reach now, it was the anchor she needed to help paddle over the rough current of the night ocean waves. The full moon shone down on her._

 _"Ho! **Tantaran** take it easy!" Laughter followed shortly after, they were close enough that she could hear the jabs at her pride, but far enough that if they weren't screeching like the **kefe** they were, she wouldn't have heard them._

 _She bristled slightly at the insult, the voice belonged to Alana, her ' **best friend** '. Etsuko's family life, as well as the fact that she was homeschooled, made her into a naturally cautious, some would say, cold hearted person but, she thought the girls on the team excepted her._

 _She thought Alana excepted her._

 _Apparently not._

 _"Show off you say?", Etsuko mumbled to herself touching the smooth waxed surface of the board. "Weak witless impudent worms, waste of my precious ti-!" She yelped when something grabbed her thigh pulling her under._

 _It felt like a thousand blades piercing her leg, tearing into her flesh. She tried to scream, salt and blood once again burned her throat. Etsuko trashed against her attacker. Twisting and turning, flailing her arms, and kicking her other leg to try and free herself._

 _She hit something smooth and slightly abrasive. Then the pressure on her thigh was gone but, the agony remained._

 _Panicked and in pain, Etsuko broke surface and began to sputter. **SHARK**. Her brain supplied._

 _" **SHARK!** " She screamed. A blood chilling, deep screech that echoed endlessly,what seemed like across the whole island._

 _. . Maybe even the whole world._

* * *

" **Tsk** ," Etsuko kissed her teeth as she stared at her reflection. Her weekend was terrible, plagued with endless nightmares, texts and calls from Chihiro, as well as her other two companions.

She hadn't answered a single one.

Last Thursday school had been let out early when news broke of Kise's attack, (Etsuko hadn't gone anyways considering the circumstances ), and then Friday school was cancelled. (Good thing because she also wouldn't have shown up anyways) Come Sunday night, a school board message was sent out, stating yes, their doors will be open that following Monday yet again.

 _Wonderful._

Etsuko always hated Mondays, but this one she's positive she will despise the most. A multitude of fangirls, including an even more overbearing Chihiro, were sure to be crying over their _precious Kise-kun_.

 _I can only fucking imagine._

Etsuko sneered at her reflection, something rose in the back of her throat and she leaned over the sink she was standing near to empty the contents of her stomach.

She barely ate the day before, in fact she barely ate since Thursday.

She's always been a picky eater, crunching each and every calorie, to ensure the healthiest alternative for staying in shape.

But this time, she wasn't eating for other reasons, and no one blamed her. Though they did worry, Katsu attempted to bribe her several times, offering to make fresh Poke as well as Laulau, some of her favorite traditional dishes from back home.

Tempted, yet she didn't scum to his underhanded tricks. She declined his offer and shut herself away in her room.

" _Ujee_ ," she cursed spitting out the rest of the bile. Her throat felt scratchy, and her nose stung. Salt and what Etsuko perceived as blood lingered on the tip of her tongue.

She always knew that taste would haunt her.

* * *

 _ **Pidgin Hawaiian Slang:**_

 _ **Tantaran (tahn tah lahn)- Show off, overly showy, boastful**_

 _ **Kefe (keh fay)- Rude swear word, derogatory swear word**_

 _ **Ujee (ooh jhee)- Gross, disgusting**_

 ** _~Hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**


	14. Chapter 14

"Suko-chan!"

 _Oh please no._

Ignoring the sound of Chihiro's shouting was better executed as a thought than an action. Her screams were loud and boisterious, becoming shrill the longer Etsuko persisted in acting like nothing was going on.

"SUKO-CHANNNNN!"

People were starting to look at her, as she walked calmly but quickly, toward her classroom. Someone even had the audacity to grab her arm and tell her they think Chihiro is calling for her.

The glare they received had them backing up and quivering against the nearest wall, sputtering out apologies, and prayers. She's never seen a jock, look so helpless.

 _Yes, you have._

The thought made her bristle, and she continued her journey toward class with renewed vigor. Sadly Chihiro caught her just before she could step foot inside.

The happy-go-lucky girl looked ashen as she bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath after sprinting down the hall.

Her chestnut colored eyes seemed glazed and puffy. Though the biggest clue that her friend wasn't herself, was the state of her hair and clothes. Everything was in disarray, and no trace of makeup or hair product was anywhere in sight.

Etsuko silently cursed herself as she felt her gut twisting up painfully. She stood there staring at the other girl, trying hard to convince herself that she was still sick from this morning, and that, no, _I don't want to comfort her, because I don't care._

"You . . sure can walk fast." The laugh Chihiro gave sounded forced, as she took deep breaths between each word.

 _God Dammit._

"Here.", Etsuko said holding out a bottle of water she had in her bag. It was still cold, Katsu kept it in the fridge for her until the very last possible second. Despite the fact it was almost winter, her and her brother always preferred cold drinks rather than warm.

Chihiro stood to full height, her body language screaming out that she just wanted to curl up into a ball, and she gave Etsuko a small grateful smile. Gingerly she took the bottle and took several sips, leaning against the doorway to their class.

The silence between them was tense. Out of her peripheral vision, Etsuko saw how Chihiro would squirm uncomfortably, glancing at her every few seconds.

Oh well. Her friend would have to deal. She's not talking anytime soon.

After another minute or two, they finally walked into their class. Etsuko, who had enough of standing around, went ahead and Chihiro followed after with a sigh. She sat at her desk, and ignored the greeting Rima, and Miu threw her way.

Etsuko was not in the mood.

Her companions kept throwing worried looks her way. An aura of displeasure must of been surrounding her, because not only were her friends wary, she made other classmates feel wary as well. _More_ than usual.

People would scuttle away from her, and keep their heads down when passing by Etsuko's desk. Even their Mathematics teacher, when he walked in, (a young bright eyed man, in his early twenties) looked around the room with a cautious eye, shivers of unease running down his back.

He let out a chuckle trying to lighten things up a bit.

"The maintenance workers must of forgot to put the heating on full blast this morning! Those dollop-heads! ", he trailed off when no one laughed with him.

Students tried to be subtle and scoot their desks back, as Etsuko continued to dampen everyones already somber moods. The teacher looked around the room with sad eyes, observing the weary, and downcast faces. Eventually his gaze locked with Etsuko's powerful blue eyes, and her natural scowl. She continued to stare as the man squirmed under her scrutinizing glare.

"Right, um," He cleared his throat several times, frozen in fear. If one looked close enough, they would see the bead of nervous sweat gathering on his upper lip, and just above his brow.

"Um, . . I," He coughed and gathered the courage to look down at his desk shuffling around the papers, and speaking in a rushed tone.

"Well, yes, lets, uh, roll call then! Shall we?"

Etsuko felt herself sneer in distaste. She redirected her gaze out toward the window to her left. The voice of their teacher echoing out every few seconds calling on the names of fellow students.

It was obvious just looking at the class as a whole that most of the students remained absent today. And Etsuko knew that Professor Wanatabe knew everyone in their class by name. He was always one of those teachers who did roll call, just by glancing around the room. So _obviously_ his vain attempt at distracting himself was easily caught onto.

 _Not a surprise._ Etsuko thought. _No one in this entire school knows the definition of subtle._

Ironically out of the corner of her eye, the boy who sat quivering in front of her scooted another, _loud, squeaky, disruptive toward those who wished for quiet contemplation_ , inch up and away from her.

She shot the back of the boys head a scathing glare, and watched in amusement as he froze before continuing his violent quivering. The rattling in his chair, was almost as annoying as his attempt to move away from her. Her sour mood turned grim, with the realization.

"Honda Etsuko?"

Before she could confirm her already felt presence within the class, a knock on the door sounded, and it slid open to reveal the principal followed by two stern faced detectives.

The principal cleared his throat after sharing a small whispered conversation with their teacher.

"Honda Etsuko," The girl in question raised a single brow defiantly. She felt her stomach drop, and her grim mood worsened if it could be possible.

 _Here of all places. I can just imagine the rumors._

Not that she _cared_ , but the tediousness of having to deal with rumors when she's mentally holding on by a thread this morning, well the thought made Etsuko want to claw her eyes out.

"Present," Was her reply. She sat up straight, her face composed. To others she looked the same as always. But, the feelings she was radiating caused people to hold their breath in anticipation.

"Please follow me to my office, these police officers have some basic questions for you."

She knew it.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Half because she said everything she could possibly say to the police last Thursday, half because whispers spread around the room and she could feel the stupidity of the soon to be rumors seeping into her pores, and a quarter because even her self proclaimed friends shot her disbelieving, almost accusing looks.

 _Loyalty is lost in this day in age._

She felt tired, bitter and most of all disappointed.

"I was questioned at the scene, as well as in the hospital. Is this really a necessity?"

Her principal seemed taken aback, if she reflected Etsuko knew she was being disrespectful to an elder. But, as usual she didn't care. She especially did not care when her patience was being tested. Which, it currently was.

The class erupted into ear splitting, loud, shrill, whispers and if you never experienced something along those lines, then you're either A.) _extremely sheltered_ , B.) _deaf,_ C.) _you never been around bitchy shit talking 'popular' high school girls,_ or D.) _you are the bitchy shit talking 'popular' high school girl._

Etsuko might have been homeschooled living back in Hawaii but, she's had enough experience along those lines to last a lifetime.

"Just some follow up questions Honda-san, nothing out of the ordinary." One of the officers said. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Addressing me as Etsuko will be just fine." She said standing up, albeit reluctantly, and began to gather her things.

"If you'd like you can leave your things here, this won't take long." The female officer said. Who also looks vaguely familiar.

"I'd prefer to take my items with me.", She said short and clipped, then as an after thought adding on. "If it's not a bother?" To soften the harsh commanding tone of her voice.

She could feel the female officer shrug, despite not facing the older women. "That's fine, dear."

Etsuko felt overwhelmed with the suffocating silence and prying eyes of her class. She was almost grateful to the leave the room but, soon reality hit her and her stomach bottomed out once again, twisting and turning violently.

She paused on their journey to the principals office and leaned on a nearby wall.

"Honda-san, are you alright?", Her principal asked hesitantly. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes and see his pitying gaze, it was bad enough she could hear it in his words.

Etsuko instead focused on her breathing, staring down at her shoes. "I'm feeling a bit ill", she admitted after a moment of silence.

Another minute passed and Etsuko stood straight smoothing down the fly away hairs that stuck out from her usual style. She had no bangs or even a face frame to hide behind. She had pin straight long, layered hair, that fell just below her shoulder blades.

Looking up, without making eye contact, Etsuko nodded her head and pushed past the adults marching onward toward the intended destination.

Once she was seated, and the door was closed, one of the officers was kind and handed her a bottle of water. The corners of her mouth turned down as she took a sip.

 _Ujee, room temperature._

She thanked them despite her overall disgust.

"Alright.", the male officer said folding his hands neatly in front of him. His badge read Nakajima. The name rung a bell.

"You were the first ones at the scene."

A silence came over the room, the officers looking at her in surprise. The females badge read Maeda. And that's when Etsuko was sure she's correct. She remembered them now.

"Yes . ." the male continued hesitantly. "We were. Though I'll admit we weren't expecting you to remember that. You were in s-"

"Shock," Etsuko spat out bitterly with a eye roll, cutting off the rest of officer Nakajima's sentence.

Etsuko leaned back in her chair, slouching for the first time in front of someone she didn't feel comfortable with. She was breaking the engraved protocol. It had been drilled into her head that slouching showed weakness, vulnerability, as well as portrayed one as uncultured.

 ** _You can't show confidence slouching. And if you can't show confidence then you'll get walked all over. Our family name will not be slandered because you feel more comfortable hunkering yourself down like a barbarian. Sit up straight, goddammit!_**

"Yeah. They kept saying that. I honestly think it was bull."

Both officers cast each other looks but, otherwise seemed unfazed by her detached, awkward, sarcastic, and foul mouthed personality. This wasn't their first time dealing with a teenager.

"Right." Nakajima said the corner of his lip tilting up in a half smile.

Etsuko stared down at her nails. She had removed the previous chipped black paint, and reapplied a fresh coat.

"So over the weekend, we were able to interview Kise Ryouta, as well as his relatives. And the events correlate with everything you had to say. Not to offend you or anything. But, I'd assume you would be happy to hear that you're officially off the list of suspects."

Her normal reaction would be to be taken aback, maybe even feel smug that they admitted she was right, yet irritated by the fact she was accused of being a suspect in the first place. But, Etsuko was smart and knew it was routine to rule out everyone, starting with whoever was at the scene of the crime.

She was expecting anything to come out of her mouth. Any answer at all. Anything except what she actually said.

"Kise is alright?!"

It came out too urgently, too . . . _eager._ She even stopped slouching, looking at Nakajima with her intense blue eyes.

"Yes." he confirmed.

"And he's awake? You said you spoke with him?"

"Yes."

"How . . . ," Etsuko trailed off. Her brows furrowing at the mix of emotions she felt. "How is he handling things?"

"From my understanding he's still in plenty of pain, which is understandable." Nakajima said as he maintained eye contact. Etsuko noticed he spoke with his hands, making soothing gestures, to reassure her.

"He's in shock, worried, and scared, which is also understandable. He said he doesn't know why he was targeted. He gave us certain _possibilities_ , all revolving around ties to his middle school days, and his first year of high school."

Nakajima sighed and he too began to slouch. Etsuko watched as the crinkles near his eyes deepened, along with his frown lines, and the creases on his forehead.

His nut brown eyes looked worn, and horror stricken. Though warmth, and gentleness were still evident. She could tell he was a kind man who's witnessed some scary things.

"Though none of it makes any sense. All the leads are most likely exhausted because Kise did not know Hiroki Shichiro before this year. So why would it be someone from his past?"

Etsuko sat back in contemplation. Nakajima's assessment was completely rational but, it doesn't mean he should rule it out. Maybe all these ties had a purpose, and so far one main factor connected it. Sports players. More specifically, basketball players.

"Both, Kise and Hiroki played basketball," She scratched at her knuckle absentmindedly as ideas whirred through her head. "So it might still be a large possibility it could be someone from his past, if Kise believes it could be a valid lead you should look into it. I mean he confessed for a reason. So that means something must have happened. And one thing I know for certain is that athletes will know each other, even if things were heard in passing. So in actuality there is a large chance they all can be connected. Basketball could be your linking factor. But, at the same time you shouldn't be focusing all your attention on the idea. Just don't completely disregard what Kise suggested."

Officer Nakajima and Maeda both openly gaped at her. The silence irked Etsuko and she crossed her arms defensively, a scowl settling on her face.

Suddenly Maeda burst into laughter. It took several minutes but, once she calmed down her gunmetal colored eyes seemed lighter. It still held the same heaviness as her partner but, she seemed uplifted.

"I like you kid.", she said with a smile. "I like you a lot."

 _Wow. That's new._

"I'll . .", Nakajima regarded Etsuko curiously. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Your pretty opinionated aren't you.", Maeda said with a grin. "Tough too. And you make a good argument."

"I'm on the Debate Team."

"I can see it."

Nakajima cleared his throat sternly and shot Maeda a look, amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"I know we've asked you these questions already Etsuko but, please answer honestly for us again."

She nodded her head. A migraine was crawling up at the edges of her temples, and despite being annoyed, she rationalized that co-operating would get her out faster.

"Did you know Kise-san or Hiroki-san personally?"

"I had debate with Hiroki, and sometimes we would walk together in the halls with other acquaintances but, that's all our interactions were limited to. As for Kise, I knew of him, and briefly met him in passing once. Hiroki also spoke of him occasionally but, besides that I knew nothing of him."

"Did you have class with either of them?"

"No. Kise is a senpai, and Hiroki was placed in another class."

"Are you aware of Kise's modeling fame? And his connection to the Generation of Miracles, from Teiko Middle School?"

Etsuko's scowl deepened. "What the fuck is that?" After a moment she corrected herself.

"Pardon me, that was uncalled for." She cleared her throat and racked around her brain for a reasonable response. "I believe everyone in this school is quite aware of Kise's modeling career, as for whatever you said after, I don't know what your talking about." She slouched again in her chair giving both officers a blank stare.

"Reminder that I'm a transfer student from America. I really don't know much. And my answers won't change."

"Right, of course." Nakajima said lacing his fingers together. "Your brother is Honda Saburo, correct?"

 _Sudden change in subject._ Etsuko narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No, that's my elder cousin. Meilani Katsuki is my elder brother.

Maeda's brow furrowed. "You don't share his last name?"

"He kept my father's last name Meilani, and Honda originates from my mothers side of the family. My mother had a younger brother, my uncle Sousuke, who is the father of Saburo my cousin."

"Did you and your cousin always share your mothers maiden name?"

Etsuko tried to remain composed and continue to show disinterest. It was hard when you can feel your heart pounding in your throat.

"It was a recent change actually." She said crossing her legs nonchalantly.

"Any reason in particular for the name change?"

"No." _Liar._

"Okay." Nakajima nodded his head before sharing a look with Maeda. "I think that's all. Thank you, Etsuko for coming down with us."

"I didn't have much of an option now did I?"

Nakajima huffed out a laugh, while Maeda grinned at her. "I guess not kid."

"May I be dismissed?"

"Yes of course."

Etsuko stood and gathered her things. Stuffing the now mostly empty water bottle into her bag. After drinking something she felt a bit more human then she had in the morning, though her stomach still turned obnoxiously.

As she made her way out of the Principals office and into the general seating area of the faculty school office, a voice called her to stop. Her principal walked up to her, a sympathetic shine in his gaze.

 _Here we go._

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and walk away. Believe her it was tempting, as she already had her hand on the exit which was half pushed open. But politeness won, she felt slightly guilty for her earlier rudeness and felt the need to redeem herself.

"Kise-san is a very lucky boy to be friends someone as brave as you.", He placed a hand on her shoulder, and Etsuko stopped herself from recoiling.

"With all do respect Sir, Kise is not exactly a friend. I barely knew who he was."

"Friend or not," Her principal continued with a smile. "He's lucky to have been found and saved by someone with a lion heart like yours. I'm sure he and his family are grateful. You're a hero."

Etsuko scowled at that, and ignored the way her principal backpedaled at her displeased expression.

 _Don't call me that._

"Right, thank you."

She pushed the door open the rest of the way, and began to turn right, when she came face to face with a hiding eavesdropper.

Her self proclaimed best friend stood like a dear caught in headlights. Surprise written expressively across her face.

The silence between them was deafening as Etsuko glared daggers. The only sound was the door to the office she exited shutting behind her.

 _Well shit._


	15. Chapter 15

"I knew you were acting weirder than usual!"

 _Was that an insult._

"Just shut up already Chihiro."

"You were all grouchy when news of Hiroki-kun came up,"

"Excuse me? **_Grouchy_**?"

"But, nothing more than your usual grouchiness. Plus you haven't looked me in the eye all day, and you refused to speak Kise-sempai's name! When news of Hiroki-kun broke you were upset but, not to the point were you're at today."

Etsuko cursed under her breath. She always forgets that other the girl isn't as vapid as she portrays herself, she was on the Debate Team as well, after all.

"For a moment I thought you might have a crush on Kise-sempai, and that I could potentially have a love rival . ."

Etsuko continued to march on ahead as Chihiro tried her best (and was succeeding _sadly_ ) to keep pace with her, and simultaneously talk her ear off.

"But, then it dawned on me that . ."

It was like a persistent bug was buzzing in her ear, and no matter how much she swatted at it, the damn thing just kept coming back. The only bright side was that no one was lingering in the halls, which was a major positive, because if anyone heard the truth she just might have to kill someone. She honestly considered it when she realized that Chihiro heard, and right at this moment the idea came back with a vengeance and seemed pretty _sweet_.

 _People being murdered got you into this mess. Stop being crazy._

Her thoughts forced her to trip up. She managed to remain on her feet after her stumble, and refused to glance back at the now silent Chihiro. Thankfully her dignity was spared as after a brief pause, the other girl continued to run her mouth.

Etsuko felt like she just couldn't win today.

"Look," Etsuko said forcefully, as she turned tail to glare directly at Chihiro. The other girl skid to a surprise stop, a yelp leaving her lips at Etsuko's sudden movement.

"My sanity at the moment is hanging on by less than a threat today. I would appreciate it if you kindly, shut the fuck up, and stopped talking. Nothing happened, you didn't hear anything, and _I AM NOT_ a hero. So stop addressing me as such. Okay?",

Chihiro opened her mouth to respond but, Etsuko cut her off. "Good. Thank you.

She turned on her heel and resumed her death march back toward her class filled with gossiping fellow students. Joy.

It was blissfully quiet for all of two minutes, not even Chihiro's footsteps were heard. Until . .

"Wait! I just need to ask you something important, please?!" And then a stampede of running came from behind her.

Etsuko felt her patience finally break. Chihiro had been testing Etsuko from the very first day she forced her way into Etsuko's life.

Etsuko knew she gave a warning. There can only be so much before she breaks. And she's finally reached that point.

She whirled around once more her eyes blazing. In that moment she looked dangerous. Despite the occasional scowl, her emotions were never worn on her sleeve. Her eyes, were always piercing despite the neutrality in them. Being detached and ' ** _grouchy_** ' helped keep her from getting hurt, it was a defense mechanism. But, right now Etsuko was expressing herself, and it was scary.

Her eyes were shining with a mix of emotions, they were practically glowing with it. She looked terrifying in an otherworldly way, and it made Chihiro freeze.

"I have had enough. _ENOUGH_." Her voice was raised just enough to be intimidating but, held back to a point where it was obvious she wasn't willing to explode just yet. She continued to yell, getting louder and louder. Chihiro shrunk back at Etsuko's tongue lashing, staring in shock.

"What could there possibly be for you to question?! _I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!_ I don't know if Kise lives near me. I don't know who did this. I don't know when he's coming back to school. _I DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING ANSWERS_. I don't understand why I can't, for _ONE SECOND_ be left alone and not be pestered to insanity by your trivial and self absorbed questions about your dumb idol."

Etsuko heaved, tears threatened the backs of her eyes. There was no way she would cry in a public space, embarrassing enough she let herself slip on Thursday. If she cried now, she just might demand to move schools, maybe even countries.

"What about _me_? What about how _I'm_ feeling!? Does nobody care about that!?"

Silence came over both of them. Chihiro stood stunned as Etsuko took breaths to calm herself.

 _Fuck, no, no, no._

She continued to breath deeply, the stunned look on Chihiro's face began to melt away slowly, and the current emotion displayed was unreadable for Etsuko. She looked away from the other girl, breaking their staring contest.

"I . . apologize. That was uncalled for and rude of me. I sh-"

"No. I'm sorry Etsuko-chan."

She looked up toward Chihiro in surprise, as her friend took three strides closer to her and pulled her into a strong embrace. Her arms locked around Etsuko's neck, and if she didn't know any better, she might have though Chihiro was trying to strangle her by the mere force of the hug.

Etsuko's arms hung down loosely at her sides but, Chihiro didn't move.

"I can't believe I allowed you to think that Kise-sempai could ever be more important than you."

Chihiro's words brought a fresh rush of shock coursing through her body.

"When news broke that an another attack happened and that it was near your area I almost had a heart attack. To add on to the fact that they didn't disclose who it was, and then you didn't show up to school on Thursday, or answer any of mine or Rima's, and Miu's calls and texts. I honestly though that . . "

Her friends voice cracked, Etsuko could feel tears on her neck. Almost robotically her arms came up and squeezed the girl back with a deathly grip.

"Don't cry . ." Etsuko whispered.

"I was just so worried. All of us were, and now I have you thinking that Kise-sempai could ever matter more than you. I might not have known you long but, to me you're a friend. I feel like I let you down. I'm terrible please forgive me."

"No." Etsuko said pulling away, and forcing Chihiro to look her in the eyes by holding her by the shoulders. The blonde girl looked stunned, and almost heart broken but, before anymore tears could fall Etsuko continued to speak. "I won't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. You, Miu, and Rima are wonderful, caring, exceptional friends. And I should be the one apologizing for labeling you according to a bad past experience of mine."

Her words started to become more hesitant as she spoke but, Etsuko was determined to get her point across, no matter how badly she wanted to evade her memories.

"I might be vague, and rude and selfish, and a whole bunch of other not pleasant things but, . . I hope I haven't scared you away just yet. And you'd be willing to keep our . . friendship."

Chihiro stared in stunned silence before a radiant smile broke out onto her face. "Yes," She let out watery laugh, reaching up to wipe at her drying tear tracks.

"I would love to continue too be your friend."

* * *

Katsuki's car was a vivid blue among the plain, silver, grey, black and white colors of all the other cars surrounding them. Etsuko spotted him easily, and briskly made her way over, practically throwing herself inside the passenger seat.

"Hello, to you too." Her brother greeted with a chuckle as he watch his younger sister violently try to get the seat belt into it's place.

"Hi." She grunted after several minutes of silence. She sat back into her seat and stared down at her shoes. Avoiding the eyes of her fellow classmates who walked past and peeked there heads to stare at her.

She shot one of them an icy glare, and felt a laugh bubble up when he recoiled instinctually and crashed into a group of girls behind him. They all pushed him off and began to berate him.

Katsu drove off before she could see the rest of the outcome.

"Bad day?" He asked, as his hand moved to the stereo to turn down the music.

Etsuko felt the tension slowly leave her body the farther they drove from school. She let out a sigh and looked up at her brother.

"You have no idea."

"On a scale of ice cream to Saburo's cooking. How bad was it?"

Etsuko snorted a laugh at her brothers insult toward their vibrant cousin. "Worse than Saburo's cooking."

She watched as Katsu shivered. " _Ujee_ , is that even a possibility?"

Etsuko sighed again and looked down at her nails. "At this school anything is possible."

She began to explain her day, skipping over her mini tantrum with Chihiro in the hall. Katsuki would butt in at times to make a comment that had her grunting out a laugh but, besides his small commentary, he allowed her to vent her feelings.

This is one of the reasons why she considered Katsuki (Saburo as well) as a good guy. She couldn't ask for a better brother.

It seemed like only yesterday he was prying, and practically tripping over himself to get her to talk about her day. Now its become routine for both siblings to discuss matters on their drive home. And they never judged each other, well . . . okay so they did but, Etsuko knew it was all playful, they still loved each other at the end of the day.

"The rumors are that terrible?"

Etsuko groaned and scowled though there was no real heat behind it.

"They are utterly idiotic. I don't know where these ideas are pulled from. One rumor is that I'm a FED and I'm secretly working with the officers on this case. Another is that I'm a low key mafia boss linked to both attacks and I'd do anything to keep people quiet. Someone had the balls to say I'm a _serial killer_ and the cops know of my ' _extracurricular activities_ ' but, they're in on it, so they won't arrest me. And the stupidest one I heard must have been that I'm a witch, and my voodoo practices include sacrificing basketball players."

Katsuki began to laugh, he got so distracted he almost ran over a pedestrian crossing the street.

"Can't you drive like a civilized human being for once!" Etsuko screeched at him, her bitten up nails digging to the seat covering.

"I'm sorry, that was just-," He laughed again and reached up one hand to wipe away a tear. "To funny."

"Funny for you. It's a pain to be surrounded by such insolent fools." She snarled hunching up her shoulders and lowering herself in her seat.

"It'll all blow over soon enough Suko. Give it a week or two and when things finally settle down, all the rumors will fade. "

She sighed again and remained quiet in her hunched up position for the rest of the ride home. Entertained by Katsuki blasting the radio and singing obnoxiously along to J-Pop songs, he butchered almost every word.

 _I seriously hope you're right Katsu._


	16. Chapter 16

Only immediate family and the detectives on the case were allowed to visit him directly within his room. Even though Kise was told that, _he was also told,_ that the news didn't stop fans from coming and crowding up the waiting room as well as the hallways.

He felt overwhelmed by the attention and not in a good way. His whole ordeal left him with a restless, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was horrible, his anxiety was at an all time high. His thoughts were dark, and often times left this unbearable feeling of guilt with him.

 _Why me? Why not someone else?_

But, then he thought of Hiroki, and this happening to someone else like Hiroki. Someone so _young_.

A knock on his door sounded, scaring him from his thoughts. His muscles ached at the movement and Kise reached up a hand to place around his neck brace, letting out a hiss through his teeth.

"Come in."

His eldest sister poked her head in and smiled brightly at him. Instantly Kise felt his mood shift.

Being alone allowed for him to suffer in his thoughts, but being surrounded by a distraction such as family, or even one of the nurses, helped Kise relax. He had grown to fear being alone, and embarrassingly enough cried the day before when his family was leaving him.

His grandmother came that time, and she had tears in her eyes as well. She had hugged and kissed his forehead attempting to soothe him.

Kise always prided himself on being a independent person, someone who hates being tied down, and worried over. Whoever did this to him, robbed him of his nature. Now he was reduced to nothing but, a weak spineless shell of his old self.

 _Stop that. That's not true._

"Onee-chan!" He sat up straighter in his bed, trying to throw himself into conversation. He _needed_ a distraction.

"You came early! Is anyone else here with you?"

"Yes, and no." His sister said vaguely, her head bobbed and she kept taking glances over her shoulder. He could tell she was fidgeting, and that she was excited about something. Her smile never left her face.

Kise furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait what?"

"See for yourself." She told him with a grin before opening the door wider and whispering over her shoulder. "You guys have ten minutes, so hurry."

In walked his old middle school teammates, along with Kasamatsu. From the angle the door was open, Kise could also see Kagami lingering by the room trying to seem nonchalant, as he kept a look out along with his sister. She closed the door when they walked in, leaving it open a crack as to not seem too suspicious.

Kasamatsu, shifted his weight from one foot to the other, arms crossed over his chest, and brows scrunched. Typically anyone would mistake his expression for his usual annoyed look. Kise wasn't fooled, he could see the worry hidden behind his exterior.

Akashi and Kuroko seemed to be the most composed. His old captain stepped up to him taking a seat in the chair beside his right, he gave Kise an almost gentle smile but, there was fury in his eyes.

Kuroko held a metal tin with a bow wrapped around it in his hands and he stood at the foot of his bed. "Hello Kise-kun."

Aomine couldn't face him, his jaw was clenched, and he looked several years younger. Like he used to back in middle school. Wide dark blue eyes, that would take occasional glances at him. His face was pale underneath his tan.

Midorima held a rather large plush toy in his hands. Nothing unusual, but he placed it down on the bedside table near Kise's left, and began to fidget with his glasses. He seemed to hesitate for a minute before sitting down in the cushioned chairs near the windows.

"It's your lucky item for the day." His baritone voice explained as the silence dragged on.

Murasakibara seemed to be the oddest of all. He was void of snacks, and was hovering at the foot of the bed beside Kuroko, almost as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to do. His face was pale, and he kept rapidly blinking.

"You . . ," Kise winced at the rough gravely sound of his voice, it's easy to forget exactly how bad you sound and look, when everyone kept telling you you're doing better. If he's ' _better_ 'now than just imagine how terrible he was the week before.

Collectively, as if they planned it, his teammates winced as well, with the exception of Akashi, and Kuroko. Even Kasamatsu flinched before turning his gaze away.

 _Ouch._

He must sound _wrecked._

Kise cleared his throat before continuing.

"You guys came!" His enthusiasm wasn't forced. He could even feel tears prick at the back of his eyes, at the overwhelming emotions. "I'm so happy. Thank you for visiting me, even if it could get you in trouble."

Aomine let out an almost watery laugh and he rubbed at his eyes."Leave it to Kise to be excited after getting into an accident." Midorima huffed, the sentence lacked it's usual sarcastic bite.

"Of course we came idiot." Aomine said as he finally looked up. He smirked but, it was obvious he was doing anything to try and keep his spirits up.

"What Daiki means is, why wouldn't we come to see you? You're not just a teammate Ryouta, you're our friend as well." Akashi said.

 _Oh god no. Stop it, stop right now._

His lower lip wobbled, and the tears that pricked his eyes began to pool. He _willed_ them desperately to leave.

As if to spite him, the tears did the exact opposite, spilling over the edge of his cheeks. He reached a hand up as sobs wracked his broken frame. Half to hide his embarrassment, and half in grief.

"I'm," He hiccuped. "Sorry. Please ignore me. I'm a bit emotional lately."

"Don't be embarrassed Kise-kun. Please." Kuroko's attempt at soothing him made Kise almost release another heart-broken sob. He held his cries back, hiding behind his hand as his body shook silently. The pain was almost unbearable.

He never realized how many people were scared half to death with his accident. Kise saw now, that his attacker robbed not only him, but his family, and friends. Kise didn't know what was worse.

He heard shuffling and then his bed dipped as a body sat itself's near him. He looked up bleary eyed, and red faced. Kasamatsu placed a hand on his shoulder. Kise felt a strong urge in the pit of his stomach, and against the ache in his whole body, he surged up and allowed his ex-captain pull him into a hug.

No words between them were exchanged, and the room was loaded with a deadly silence.

"I feel _useless._ " Kise cried as he turned his face away from the comfort he was receiving. Though Kise pulled back from the embrace, Kasamatsu kept a single hand on his shoulder the whole time, lending Kise the strength he had.

"I couldn't keep _myself_ from getting hurt." He reached a hand up to wipe aggressively at the tears. "I couldn't keep my _family_ from getting hurt." The broken look on his mothers face haunted him. "I couldn't keep my _friends_ from getting hurt." Hiroki's laughing face popped into his mind . . . . . and his gut bottomed out.

He made a noise as if he was going to throw up. Midorima reacted fastest grabbing the bin near him and tossing it to Kasamatsu, who placed it in front of his face.

It was a false alarm, but Kise smiled gratefully non-the-less.

"What was the purpose of memorizing all those self defense moves, if I can't do shit with them." It was said as a question but, everyone knew Kise meant it as fact.

 _Or more like a ridicule._

It was all quiet except for the sound of someone kissing their teeth. Kise looked up in surprise when his sempai gave his shoulder an almost painful squeeze.

"Don't be stupid." He really was glaring at Kise now. It wasn't just his face anymore. Kise felt a shiver go down his spine, flash backs- to drop kicks and being hit in the face with basketballs, raced across his mind. _Scary_.

He shrunk back instinctually.

"You can't _really_ believe you could have done something?" Kise was silent.

"Dumbass." Aomine grunted before barking out another laugh and shaking his head. Kise shot him an offended look.

"I don't believe Aomine-kun has much validity in calling someone else a dumbass." Kuroko said.

"Oi!"

"Though I do not disagree. Kise-kun, you're being dumb." Kise felt his smug grin and satisfied feeling, turn into a hanging jaw and the burn of rejection.

"K-Kurokocchi!"

"He's right." Midorima added on begrudgingly.

Kise sat back with a pout and crossed arms. "Gee, thanks guys. Kick me when I'm down." He grumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Murasakibara remained silent but, he moved over to stand by Akashi. He towered over Kise more he did on a regular basis and it made Kise feel uneasy.

"Ryouta," Akashi was looking at him, with an emotion in his eyes that resembled pain. "Please stop, blaming yourself. Even if you were a martial arts master, you would still be in the position you are now."

Kasamatsu made a noise in the back of his throat as if to agree with Akashi. Kise turned his head toward his mentor.

"You're sister told us her version of what you said happened. You were _blitzed_ Kise. Caught completely off guard, and most likely scared shit-less." Kasamatsu squeezed his shoulder. "No one in this room, can tell me that they would have reacted differently. We're still young. It's only natural."

Reassurances followed from the rest of his friends. Kise felt tears again, his emotions were reeking havoc on him this last week and a half.

The conversation drifted after that to something lighter and more bearable. The room was no longer suffocating, and Kise felt happier, as if a weight had been sitting on his chest and was just now lifted off. He laughed until his sides ached.

He knew this conversation was lasting more than ten minutes, how? Who knew but, Kise was happy.

"A girl?" Aomine squawked at the revelation of Kise's savior.

Kasamatsu and Midorima looked almost as surprised as him, Akashi seemed intrigued, Kuroko looked the same (shocker), Kagami ( who had entered sometime ago) blinked once in what looked to be surprise, _though_ other than that seemed unaffected, and Murasakibara listened to everyone intently. His face was still pale but, the color was returning slowly.

"Aomine-kun seems surprised." Kuroko looked at the ace. "Girls can do things just the same as anyone else."

Aomine seemed annoyed and bashful at the same time, his cheeks were slightly tinted and he ran a hand threw his hair. "I know that, it just surprised me is all. With all the training we do, our body's weigh plenty. Not to mention pulling in dead weight."

"Indeed," Akashi hummed folding his hands into his lap. "This Honda Etsuko must be quite the women."

Kagami shifted in his seat near Midorima and Aomine. Kuroko stood near them, while Murasakibara sat down on the floor in his place by Akashi. Kasamatsu remained near him on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I'm not all to surprised," Kagami spoke up after settling in again. Even in a hospital he was trying to lean over as far as he could to keep his distance from Aomine. They had gotten into a quarrel minutes before.

"What does she look like?" Aomine questioned leaning his elbows onto his knees, chin in his hand.

Midorima shot him a look and spoke up. "What does that have to do with anything, _Nanodayo_?"

Aomine looked irritated. "I'm just asking! Don't you think it's the slightest bit weird?," he said looking around at everyone. Kise shrugged when their gazes locked.

"I mean a girl who as far as Kise knows doesn't play sports! You said the only club she's in is Debate Team, or whatever. Plus she's _younger_ than you, manages to pull your dead weight, and drag you to shore! She must be like a secret body builder or something."

Everyone was looking at Kise now, and he realized that they must be waiting for her description. He felt his face burn in slight embarrassment. He was grateful, that she pulled him out and saved him. Don't get him wrong. In fact he hasn't stopped thinking about it or about her. Though, her mere size made him feel inadequate, especially after what Aomine had said.

 _Insecurities : 30, Kise: 0_

"Not . . . not really . ." Kise trailed off lifting a finger to scratch at his cheek.

"She's about Akashicchi's height I believe," He said picturing the girl in his head.

 _Platinum blonde hair, thick dark brows, and the bluest eyes he's ever seen._

" ** _Uh_** ," Kise shook his head to get his thoughts back on track. "Or maybe Kurokocchi's but, defiantly not shorter or much taller. And she seems toned." His face burned, he felt like he was ogling her the longer he thought of her body type.

 _Though she does have a nice figure._

"But, in all honesty she's quite petite."

The conversation continued, and changed several times, sooner than he would have liked Shizuku was poking her head in through the door way.

"Time to wrap things up guys."

Kise felt his face fall, and it must have been visible because Akashi spoke up. "We heard your release from the hospital is in two days. Would you mind if we came back to see you then?"

Kise grinned. "That would be great!"

Aomine stood and strechted his arms over his head. "Ah," he started and reached into the bag he had with him. "Satsuki said to give you this. She was throwing a fit when she found out she couldn't come, something came up with her mother. I'll bring her along next time."

Kise smiled tightly and excepted the neatly wrapped box carefully. He side eyed it for several seconds before Aomine spoke up again. "It's not food don't worry."

Kise let out a sigh, and smiled happily again.

As his friends gathered their things and started leaving, Kasamatsu gave his shoulder one last squeeze. Kise looked him in the eye.

"I'm glad you're alright," He said his expression soft before his burrows furrowed. "But, scare me again and I'll kick you!"

Kise gulped and nodded his head. His sempai gave him a smile, and stood. He was the first to leave, as his other friends began to step out, Kise called out to them.

"W-wait!"

Kagami like Kasamatsu and Aomine were already out of the room but, from the hall he could see they looked back. Kise sat up and opened the drawer near him. He had moved the placement of Etsuko's jacket to be closer than him, rather than across the room.

For some reason it gave him comfort, and he gripped it tightly as he removed it from it's resting place.

 _This is harder than I imagined._

He felt weirdly attached to this article of clothing knowing it belonged to the younger girl. His hands shook the harder he gripped the material.

"Could one of you, if have time, and if it's not trouble. Go to my school and give this to her? Also tell her, thank you . . . and that . . I- I need to speak with her."

Midorima took the jacket from him and nodded his head. Kise guessed he'd be the one to proceed with the task.

As they all continued to leave, Kise noticed that Murasakaibara strayed behind. He hadn't moved from his spot after standing up again, Kise saw as Akashi whispered something to his sister. She nodded her head and before she closed the door again, she poked herself in and muttered.

"Five minutes, for real this time."

Murasakaibara for a few seconds stayed rooted to his spot. Just as Kise was about to speak, the gentle giant hovered over him and stooped down with a cry and give Kise a hug.

Kise squawked in surprise as Murasakaibara blubbered into his shoulder. Awkwardly he wrapped an arm around his friend.

"I told Aka-chin, and the police that I'm going to _crush_ whoever did this to you," Murasakibara sounded much like a petulant toddler throwing a fit. Kise normally would have laughed and a bit of sweat would have form at his temple. Something was different this time though, Murasakibara's words had a thinly laced chilling rage behind them, and Kise felt strength as he continued to speak.

"Kise-chin. I mean it. They shouldn't have messed with you. Whoever did this picked the wrong person."


	17. Chapter 17

It was odd being at home. Time seemed to be in suspension ever since November 13th. That tragic day, in which his favorite kouhai was found brutally murdered within his own house. Since then every step Kise took felt like a lifetime.

Realistically, it's only been two weeks.

His attack, and the time spent in the hospital didn't help the awkward feeling Kise had in the pit of his stomach.

He felt like he was on fast forward but, stuck in molasses. Everything seemed to be going so fast but, reality had other plans for him.

If this is how it's going to continue then Kise, just might go mad.

He wasn't allowed back in school until the winter holidays were over. And further more, he wasn't allowed to _play basketball_ , until God knows how long (Two months), people keep telling him how lucky he is but, he honestly doesn't _feel_ it.

Kise took a glance out of his room window.

 _At least the new neighborhood looks nice._

Maybe if he laid on the charm his mother would let him take a stroll, albeit on his crutches, around the area to get acquainted. And _maybe_ , if he was persuasive _enough_ , he could go alone.

It was a doubtful plan but, he'd try his hardest.

This house wasn't too far from his old one. His parents almost immediately started looking for a new place to move into after he was hurt. Turns out, (with a little help from Akashi), that they found a new place close by, for a decent price. His mother claimed it to be perfect when they were still visiting him as an in-patient. And now that Kise sees it for himself, it's quite the home.

From the outside the house looks stylish. It has been built with walnut wood and has spruce wooden decorations. Large, triangular windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a unique pattern.

The house is equipped with an average kitchen and three bathrooms, it also has a warm living room, three bedrooms, a modest dining area, a library and a large basement.

The building is round in shape. The house is partially surrounded by gardens on two sides.

The second floor is smaller than the first, which, in combination with its placement, creates an original look. This floor has roughly the same style as the floor below.

The roof is high and pyramid shaped and is covered with stone slabs. Two small chimneys sit at the side of the house. A few large windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof.

Kise was told that during the summer the house itself is surrounded by a gorgeous garden, including hanging grape vines, a pagoda, a pond and many different flowers.

He sighed.

* * *

 _Aomine had a scowl on his face as he kept his hand securely on the back of Kise's shoulder. The vice like grip he had on Kise made his already weak muscles spasm painfully._

 _Akashi stood in front along with his father, the former kept a composed yet dangerous smile on his face- keeping up appearances, while the latter had a stern scowl that Kise only ever associated with getting in big trouble when he was younger._

 _He vaguely wondered how the reporters could keep their cool when faced with such a unruly protection crowd surrounding him._

 _Murasakibara loomed in back of him glowering at anyone who dared push too violently to get to Kise. Every now and then he heard someone yelp in fear, and at one point someone had screamed about a ghost, that meant Kuroko was near._

 _Midorima stood close to him, along with Kagami, so close in fact, that whenever they stopped abruptly because a paparazzi got to aggressive, Kise would annoyingly run into one of their backs. He knew they were only trying to shield him from the craze of the media but, dammit everything hurt, and he wanted to stop being jolted around already._

 _Momoi and his mother were attempting to do as much damage control as possible. Anything to please these wolves long enough, the two women fluttered from reporter to reporter, being crowded almost as much as Kise was._

 _God he hated paparazzi, he hated reporters, and he **hated the media**. _

_Scandalous really._

 _Up and coming model Kise Ryouta hates the media?_

 _Yes. He does._

 _Especially when they pray upon and exploit the weaknesses of victims and situations like these._

 _He remembers flipping through the news channels one time about three days after Hiroki's death. Every media reporting channel, news worthy network, and social media site had been filled with countless pictures of Hiroki's heartbroken mother. Their house, his little siblings. His angry father._

 _The videos, the pictures, it was endless and it made Kise sick._

 _Kise had begun to resent the media, and resent the fact his job revolved so heavily around it._

 _Paparazzi were vicious heartless human beings._

 _Flashing lights blinded him, and Kise felt ridiculous and completely upset that he can't even go home from the damn hospital without being swarmed._

 ** _"Kise-kun! Kise-kun! Do you think this attack on you was deliberate against your career?!"_**

 ** _"Kise-kun! Do you have any comment to make on the attack? Is it true that you were believed to be dead for a few minutes?"_**

 ** _"Kise-kun! How safe do you really believe you are? Coming back to the very house you were harmed in?"_**

 _He tried his best to ignore the shouted questions, and his friends did an amazing job deflecting the microphones trust his way. Kise kept his head down focusing on his crutches and the slow crawl he was making closer to his front door._

 _Eventually after what seemed like hours they all made it inside._

 _Though, quickly, his sour mood turned into one of shock and elation. People were waiting for him inside, and they surprised him with screams, and laughter._

 _A " **WELCOME BACK RYOUTA!** " banner was hanging from the ceiling. Balloons, streamers and party favors decorated his almost empty house. Friends from school, his teammates, and his ex-sempai, as well as people from other schools filled the place._

 _He could vaguely make out half of Seirin, the Rakuzan regulars (even Mayzumi surprisingly enough), Takao, along with Miyaji from Shuutoku who was holding a stuffed fruit basket complete with a whole pineapple. Imayoshi, and that apologetic kid, **damn** \- what was his name again? _

_**AH-HAH!** Sakurai from Touou Academy. Even Himuro, and the blonde women who Kise believes was Kagami's ex-coach from America were here._

 _His eyes filled with tears, happy tears he assured everyone. Aomine called him a baby, but his tone was fond and he ruffled Kise's hair, putting him into a light headlock._

 _His first day out of the hospital, and his last day in his childhood home was bittersweet._

 _Though there was a nagging feeling pulling at him._

 ** _Something is missing._**

 ** _Someone_** ** _is missing._**

 _Deep inside Kise knows who he longed to see. Though his mind lingered on , why?_

* * *

A knock on his room door broke him out of his day dream. His sister Ume poked her head in and smiled. "Someone came to see you." She pushed his door open the rest of the way and Kuroko was standing there holding two milkshakes.

"Hello Kise-kun." The boy with blue hair said, as he stepped forward and came closer.

Kise instantly perked up. He didn't even notice when Ume left.

"Kurokocchi! What a nice surprise! Is something the matter?" Understandably Kise was worried. Not only had he become paranoid lately but, his friends just saw him maybe two days ago. They've been visiting him plenty.

So Kise's natural curiosity was peeked, as well as his overthinking triggered.

 _You're so messed up that unexpected visits from a friend is giving you anxiety._

He pushed back against his intrusive thoughts and moved as quickly as he could to make a vacant seat for his Kuroko. Kise was still busy unpacking all of his belongings into his new room, so it was a bit messy.

He cleared away the posters and clothes piled upon his reclining lounge chair. Meanwhile he ignored Kuroko's protests of 'I can make a space for myself Kise-kun' and 'You need rest, don't over work yourself'.

Once Kuroko was seated he handed Kise one of the milkshakes, grateful and feeling oddly shy, Kise took the drink. "Thank you, Kurokocchi!" He said trying to show his enthusiasm and mask his sudden embarrassment.

It was strawberry flavored, his favorite.

They sat in a comfortable silence, for a while before Kise began to fidget.

"Ah," Kuroko started. The shadow glanced at the door, before looking at him. "Midorima-kun had run into some complications when attempting to return the jacket."

Kise perked up immediately focusing his full attention on the boy in front of him. "Complications?," He prodded hoping to know what the boy meant.

Kuroko nodded almost solemnly, his powder puff blue eyebrows furrowed together.

 _DID YOU NOT FIND HER?_ _ **IS SHE HURT TOO?**_ _ **HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED?**_

Kise swallowed the lump of air stuck in his throat. He coughed to alleviate the discomfort it caused.

"What kind of complications?," His voice was a bit rough and he continued to attempt to clear his throat in the tense atmosphere. Kuroko opened his mouth as if to speak, paused and glanced at the door. His mouth shut, and his brows remained furrowed.

Kise understood now. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

Kuroko looked at him.

"I want to get to know my new neighborhood," Kise began as he reached for his crutches. He was already dressed. "And . . I need . ." He trailed off again before looking his friend in the eye.

"I _need_ to know." Kuroko took a minute before he stood.

"Lead the way Kise-kun."

Kise beamed.

Kise was a lot of things. He was selfish at times, he could be cruel, rash, a crybaby, some would call him non-genuine.

That was before, and though he feels like he's the same person. A lot has changed.

Though one fact will remain the same. Kise has amazing and caring friends.

"Thank you." Kise said, he felt embarrassed again. He felt like he was always either apologizing or constantly thanking his friends lately.

Kuroko gave him a small smile. "It's okay Kise-kun."

 _Hopefully things will stay that way, Kurokocchi._


	18. Chapter 18

_Kuroko got the text message right before the end of the day bell rang. Midorima's contact was lighting up his phone, and a picture of him with Mr. Ribbet_ (that Kuroko took of him in secret) _, flashed on the front screen._

 _He read the message and did as the green haired boy requested. When the school bell finally rang signaling the end of the day, and people began to clear out, he stayed behind to give a quick phone call._

 _"Midorima-kun." Kuroko said when he heard the other pick up his phone._

 _"_ _ **Kuroko**_ _," "_ _Shin-chan! Let me say hi!_ _"_

 _"_ _ **I seem to have run into a . . small error.**_ _" Kuroko could hear the reluctance in Midorima's voice as he disclosed this information. A distant sound of what Kuroko guessed was Takao snickering could also be heard. He could just imagine the annoyance coming off of Midorima in waves._

 _"Don't be so prideful! Just tell him you got us lost!"_

 _ **"Be quiet, Takao!"**_

 _"Ah," Kuroko deadpanned into the receiver. The amusement of the situation was not lost on him, and if this was anyone else they were sure to have a laugh._

 _"So, you're lost."_

 _"_ _ **No.**_ _" "_ _Yes!_ _" Midorima's objection was spoken in the exact same moment as Takao's agreement._

 _A silence over took the speaker, and despite the distance, the awkward tension was at it's highest peak._

 _"I see," Kuroko said as he gathered his belongings and slowly made his way out of class. Practice was oddly enough cancelled, and Kagami was at home sick. He stayed out late the night before with Aomine playing street ball, and both of them continued to play even when it began to rain._

 _As a result both were out from their respective classes and practices, ill today._

 _"For someone who is so well organized you've always had a terrible sense of direction, Midorima-kun."_

 _Takao's wheezing laughter was heard, over vehement denials, and annoyed shouts._

 _"C-can you just help us! At this rate I'll be late for practice, Nanodayo!"_

 _Kuroko smiled softly to himself. "Of course Midorima-kun, can you manage to tell me where you are now?"_

* * *

 **Several minutes of arguing later** (mainly Midorima trying to save his pride from Kuroko and Takao), **Kuroko found them and explained they were several blocks from Kise's school.**

 **They had apparently been going the wrong way after getting off the train.**

 **Half of their walk was silent, and the other half consisted of idle chatter between the three boys.**

 **Once they arrived, they stopped outside of Kaijo's main entrance, staring at the foreign building they've only ever visited for practice games. People shot them weird looks, and Midorima ignored them, choosing to shuffle threw his bag.**

 **He double and triple, even quadruple checked to make sure the jacket was there.**

 **Cancer had the worst luck today, his lucky item was a plush Pokemon toy (** the bigger the better) **. He was only able to find a miniature version (** key chain size **) in the stores he frequented. Thus Midorima's luck, was on the** crappier **side, to say things mildly.**

 **And here's why:**

 **First, he was late to class, he's never late. Ever.** (His alarm for some reason was not working this morning)

 **Second, he misplaced his lucky pencil, and most likely bombed his Chemistry test** _ **.**_ (Midorima swears his Sensei must have switched the topic, because everything he studied for, didn't even appear once on the test)

 **Third, at lunch a first year ran into him, and sent their food and drink flying into his hair and clothes. Takao would not stop laughing at him.** (Thank God he had a spare uniform, and that the locker rooms had showers)

 **Fourth, on his way to Kaijo,** (Takao insisted on tagging along) **he mis-calculated his steps,** (No he did not get lost, his sense of direction is fine, Kuroko is exaggerating and poking fun at him. He simply mis-judged his general area, and because of his unfortunate luck today, things became complicated) **and ended up five blocks the** **opposite** **way from the school, and was then forced by Takao to call for help.** (Momoi was busy, apparently Aomine is sick, and she has to help take care of the idiot. Akashi is most likely in practice. Murasakibara was too far- and just wouldn't know anything so it was pointless. Midorima can't ask Kise to come and help, so Kuroko it was)

 **Safe to say Midorima believes he has reason to be slightly paranoid. Now a normal person would just ask why not give the jacket back on another day? Perhaps one when you have better luck?**

 **Simple.**

 **He planned a week in advance to today, that he would go, find the girl- give her the jacket, and tell her Kise's request to come see him.**

 **Midorima had even went ahead, and used up 1 of his 3 selfish acts a day with the team, to ask his coach AND captain if he could be slightly late to practice on this day in particular.**

 **They agreed but, gave him a time when to be back. He had half an hour to go find the girl, and come back to practice or he'd face consequences.**

 **The team is busy practicing for Winter Cup, and slacking off was not an option.**

 **"Eh, Shin-chan?" Takao inquired suddenly, his voice had an odd tenor to it that made Midorima look up instead of ignore him.**

 **"What is it?" He muttered, still bitter over the teasing from earlier.**

 **Takao paused, his eyes had been searching the area around them, and awkwardly he had lifted a finger to itch at a spot on his nape. "Where's Kuroko?"**

 **Midorima felt his eye twitch.**

* * *

 _Maybe 20 minutes had passed before Kuroko realized that the others were not in fact following him. He wasn't all that surprised. Takao had started to play Tetris on his phone, and Midorima had been sulking to himself as he sifted threw his school bag. So logically they must not have heard when Kuroko suggested to go inside and ask the school office for help._

 _Oh well._

 _The woman at the front desk was someone on the younger side. He scared her at first with his '_ sudden _' appearance, and Kuroko apologized._

 _After asking several questions, as well as being_ _ **asked**_ _several. Kuroko was given the directions on how to get to the Debate Team classroom. He obtained a visitors pass for the school grounds, having to leave his own school ID with the young brunette named Ms. Himura. Kuroko thanked her and was on his way._

 _His phone chimed. Looking at the screen he saw Midorima's display picture._

 _"_ _ **Where are you?**_ _"_

 _"_ The Debate classroom is in the west wing. Stop at the office to get a visitors pass. _"_

 _He finished his text, and continued on his journey. The more Kuroko walked the more he felt the demeanor of the building weigh down on his shoulders. The atmosphere of the school seemed so . . . disheartened._

 _Other students still lingered behind in the halls, talking, laughing. Though few and far between. It all felt so out of place._

 _'_ _230A, 231A, 232A . ._ _'_

 _His eyes traced over the passing numbers until he arrived at what he's looking for. Standing outside his desired destination he shot out another quick text to Midorima._

 _"_ Room 240A, I'll be inside. _"_

 _Walking into the open doors, he noticed a petite blonde haired girl, standing at a table reading through a stack of papers piled in front of her. Kuroko momentarily believed this could be the girl he was searching for, Honda Etsuko, but upon closer inspection, her description didn't match that of which Kise gave._

 _This girl was shorter than him by at least two inches. Her hair was more honey colored than shocking platinum, Kuroko vaguely thinks the correct term would be dirty blonde. Her skin was ivory in complexion, while Kise had described Etsuko as milky white with a fading tan. And despite the fact she wasn't looking at him, Kuroko caught a glimpse of her eyes. Definitely not the vivid blue eyes he was told to look out for._

 _He felt slight disappointment, and mentally chastised himself in thinking it could be this easy. That's when he spoke up._

 _"Excuse me," The girl jumped about a foot in the air a choked off scream falling from her lips. She moved so aggressively, that her school skirt drifted a dangerous two inches up from it's already precarious length of just passed mid-thigh. Kuroko politely averted his eyes._

 _Minutes ago he was mulling over the fact how the whole school seemed on edge, and now he about scared a girl half to death, who was probably already nervous just being here. His low presence was a blessing and a curse. He felt the need to apologize._

 _"I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Her eyes might not have been the vivid blue Kise described Etsuko having, but the cognac color was stunning and expressive. He could see the panic, relief and confusion drift across her gaze in exactly that order._

 _She had a hand over her chest as if trying to physically stop her pounding heart, and her hair was disheveled but, she still looked striking, almost posed._

 _'_ Does everyone here at this school model. _' His thoughts deadpanned, thinking back to Kise, the attractive school secretary, and now the girl before him._

 _"Oh, gosh," She straightened herself almost immediately. Patting her head, adjusting her skirt, smoothing down any wrinkles in her shirt. A too bright smile formed on her face, she practically sparkled with radiance. It reminded him of someone._

 _" I- I," She paused again, her eyes suddenly narrowing._

 _Kuroko felt struck with surprise. From ditsy and revealing, to calculating and serious. He almost allowed a chill to go down his spine. Withholding it seemed the right thing to do, her observation of him seemed satisfied after a minute of staring, and now she was beaming at him again. So bright it felt like the sun spat it's way from her mouth._

 _"You're from Seirin High School, correct?"_

 _Stunned momentarily it took him a second to remember he was wearing his school uniform. But, still the fact she memorized his school's uniform and is able to identify it . . ._

 _Kuroko should tread lightly, this is a Debate club after all, assuming she's a member, that would mean aside from her bubbly personality, is someone cunning and analytical._

 _'_ Kind of like Momoi-san. I believe they would get along well. _'_

 _"Yes, I am. Sorry again for the intrusion, as well as scaring you."_

 _She continued to smile and waved off his apology, quite literally flipping a hand up, almost as if batting his apology away. "No worries. Is there anything I can help you with? Obviously you're visiting."_

 _Her eyes glanced over the bright orange pass stuck to his jacket._

 _Kuroko nodded his head, ignoring her thorough gaze. "I'm looking for someone."_

 _She raised a delicate eyebrow. "May I inquire, who?"_

 _"A friend of a friend, actually," Kuroko started as he took the time to look around the room. It was an ordinary classroom, except the desks where rearranged to form a square in the center._

 _"A name perhaps would help," Her tone sounded amused. "You'd be surprised on just how many people I know. I'm on student counsel for my first year class. If you need information on anyone in the school, I'm the right girl to ask."_

'That sounds a bit troublesome. _'_

 _"Fortunate I stumbled across you're area of expertise." Kuroko might be reading into things, but the conversation seems a bit strained. The room felt charged, and if he didn't know better, he would feel like the girl was testing him. In all honesty she probably was._

 _"I'm Chihiro Makoto, first year. Pleasure to meet you." She said with her smile still in place._

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya, second year." She seemed surprised, and straightened her posture slightly._

 _"You . . ," She looked at him with barely contained stars in her eyes. Chihiro seemed just about to burst. The quick change stunned Kuroko yet again, and he felt his brain reeling back in surprise and confusion._

 _"You're friends with Kise-sempai!." It was a statement, not a question, and now quite literally she was bursting at the seams from excitement._

 _"How is he? Is he okay? When's he coming back? Is he here with you? Are y-"_

 _The more he thought about it the more Kuroko realized her name sounded familiar._ Chihiro Makoto _. . Yes. He's positive Kise mentioned someone of that name. But, what were her ties to the situation. Kuroko couldn't remember._

 _" Chihiro-san." Kuroko said. She stopped mid-speech, mouth parted, eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but, Kise-kun is not here, and from what I learned from him, he most likely won't be back until after winter holidays."_

 _The girl visibly deflated, like a balloon with a hole in it. "The reason I'm here today though is in regard to him."_

 _She perked up again looking at Kuroko curiously. "He has a message to relay to a friend of his. In fact the friend belongs to this Debate club." As he spoke he noticed how her face seemed to contort in confusion._

 _"Do you have a name?" Chihiro asked._

 _Kuroko hesitated slightly. "Honda Etsuko."_

 _Recognition, understanding, excitement, mischief. The emotions flashed by so quick, if Kuroko hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't notice. He felt wary now._

 _"Suko-chan!," Chihiro chipped happily with a giggle. "Well, then you came to the_ _ **perfect**_ _person to find her."_

 _"Did I?" Kuroko questioned._

 _"Yep," She sang as she played with a strand of her hair. "Etsuko and I are best friends. Un-separable!"_

 _'_ That seems a bit exaggerated _.' Kuroko could feel the sweat on his temple, but continued to show no outward reaction._

 _"Is she here today?" Kuroko asked, feeling cagey at the_ _ **knowing**_ _shine in her eyes._

 _Chihiro giggled again. It was a bouncy, hiccuping sound. Kind of cute, if you could push past the teasing tone it held. "Indeed she is," Her face turned to slight worry, and annoyance._

 _"She's in the locker rooms at the moment." Chihiro sighed running a hand through her hair. It was as if all the playfulness vanished, and Kuroko finally caught a glimpse of the fatigue, and tiredness that clung to her and every other student attending Kaijo._

 _Chihiro seemed to hesitate, she opened her mouth to speak, backtracked, closed her mouth and pondered for a moment. Kuroko waited patiently watching the expressions shift across her face like a movie._

 _"Someone dumped their beverage on her earlier. She went to go shower, and change." Kuroko sensed there was more happening then Chihiro let on._

 _"That's unfortunate. A friend of mine had a similar accident today himself." Kuroko said, remembering the way Takao guffawed recounting the story of what happened to Midorima at lunch, while the green haired boy haughtily stuck his nose in the air acting much like a bird with its feathers ruffled._

 _Chihiro gave him a smile, slightly less sunny than the others. "It might take her awhile. I could give you directions to the locker rooms, you might just catch her. It seems important to you. I'm sure Kise-sempai had some_ _ **pressing**_ _matters to pass on to Suko-chan."_

 _There it was again that knowing look, and teasing tone, her eyes shined when she mentioned Kise._

 _"I would greatly appreciate your directions."_

 _"Right well," she gave him the directions and right as Kuroko was about to thank her._

 _A knock on the door sounded, and in walked Midorima and Takao._

 _The former stood rigidly giving Chihiro a once over before adjusting his glasses, and the latter leisurely had his hands stuffed in his pockets, he also seemed to be stifling his snickers._

 _Kuroko watched Chihiro, her eyes sparked with recognition, and a smirk crossed her face when she made eye contact with Kuroko again. "Shutoku." She mumbled to herself._

 _"Hi!," She chipped immediately after, turning on the charm. "How can I help you?"_

 _"We're looking for someone." Midorima said making his posture straighter. He probably felt the tension in her gaze._

 _"Anyone specific?" Chihiro said with another eyebrow raise._

 _"A girl in this club."_

 _Chihiro nodded, her lips pursed in either amusement or exasperation. "Vague don't you think."_

 _"Quit being so uptight Shin-chan." Takao teased._

 _"Is it perhaps Honda Etsuko?"_

 _Midorima's head snapped up and he looked at the girl with caution. "How would you know?"_

 _Chihiro smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Dirty blonde hair glinting in the already setting sun, and cognac eyes shining playfully._

 _"You're friend might have gave me a hint. I just put two, and two together." She tossed Kuroko an amused look._

 _"Friend?" Midorima seemed confused._

 _"Hello, Midorima-kun." The boy in question flinched, he was startled._

 _"I know where Honda-san is, Chihiro-san was nice enough to disclose her best-friends location. Follow me."_

 _Kuroko turned and bowed politely, he watched as Chihiro recuperated his action, and when she stood straight he thanked her properly._

 _"Thank you for your help."_

 _"It's fine." She said her smile never leaving her lips. Midorima and Takao maintained a silence and as they all turned to leave. A boy around Kuroko's height came barreling just past him, and Takao, slamming straight into Midorima, spilling the contents he had been holding all over the green haired boy._

 _Kuroko watched as Midorima's eye began to twitch, his hold on the plush Pokemon toy so tight it made his knuckles white with the strain. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so late. Oh God this mess! And your shirt!"_

 _Chihiro popped her head out of the door, apparently hearing the commotion and grimaced at the catastrophe. Midorima looked about ready to throw a fit, or fall in despair. Takao was laughing . . . again. And Kuroko had knelt to help the boy gather the papers he spilled along with the now, obvious coffee, if the smell and stain on Midorima's shirt weren't enough to give it away._

 _"Midorima-kun," Kuroko watched as Midorima rigidly turned to face Chihiro. "The locker rooms, are down this hall, take a right, walk down that hall, take a left down the stairwell, and after you come through the doors the first rooms on the right side."_

 _He nodded his head, and adjusted his glasses. Kuroko could see a muscle jump sporadically on the right side of his clenched jaw._

 _"Go on Midorima-kun, we'll catch up with you." Takao was still laughing, and it seems he wouldn't be able to pull himself together fast enough to accompany the green haired boy, so Kuroko would walk with him once he finishes helping clean up._

 _And besides Midorima was going in the direction they needed to go anyways. Kuroko just realized too late he neglected to tell his friend that information._

* * *

 **Today was just terrible. He wanted it to be over, and Midorima was honestly thinking about using up another of of his 3 selfish acts a day to just completely miss practice. Things aren't going well for him, and they won't be getting better.**

 **His walk down the winding hallways felt like a death march. He had no other clothes to change into, except his basketball attire and if fate just so happens to destroy his last available clothing option, he'd be screwed.**

 **'** Damn this day. Damn this girl. Damn Takao for being annoying . . **' Can you tell he's being bitter?**

 **Somehow even his glasses had gotten splattered by droplets of coffee. His attempt to clean them off on his shirt was futile, and only made them smudged. He was walking around with blurry vision, and he could only pray it wouldn't end bad for him.**

 **Though Midorima was yet to know, todays series of unfortunate events were not quite done with him.**

 **Because Chihiro said the first doors on the right side, Midorima took it literally, and chose the** first door on the right side **. . . . the** very first door on the right side **, without checking the accuracy of the gender sign . . .**

 **When he walked in the locker room was humid and steamy. The sound of a shower running in the back. Midorima sighed. He wasn't drenched from head to toe like before, so a shower wasn't needed but, his clothes were damp, sticky and smelled of caffeine.**

 **He stood in front of a mirror and took off his clothes. He left his shirt off after changing his bottoms, and grabbed a few paper towels, wetting them under the sink and wiping them over his chest with a grimace.**

 **It took Midorima maybe 5 - 10 minutes tops, to clean, dry, and place a shirt back over himself. He continued to stand there and clean off his glasses.**

 **Midorima vaguely registered that the shower had stopped, he had heard rustling but, then nothing. He felt slightly awkward with the silence the other person was emitting, but ignored the feeling.**

 **Then the other person cleared their throat. He noted it sounded unusually delicate for a males voice, almost** feminine **. Midorima turned around, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach before he even realized what was happening.**

 **Even without his glasses on, he could see a average height, petite looking female standing a short distance from him in a towel. He couldn't make out any distinct features without his glasses on but, he didn't need to see to tell she was glaring.**

 **He could feel the intensity of her sharp gaze. Cold, and pointy, like shards of glass going through his skin. It could almost rival Akashi.**

 **"I think you have the wrong locker room." Her voice was light. Definitely a girls voice, and her tone was detached almost, with a cold bite, and a sarcastic undertone. Midorima vaguely wondered how she could sound so nonchalant when her gaze held such power.**

 **Midorima felt his face blanch, and then darken so rapidly that he felt light headed. He began to sputter in extreme embarrassment. He's been in plenty of awkward situations but, this** tops **everything.**

 **His words were unintelligible, and her gaze made him a nervous wreck. Combined with the situation he was placed in, Midorima rushed from the room, his glasses had dropped from his hands in surprise and he left his clothes, and bag as well.**

 **He lowered himself against a wall, back against the cool surface as he hunched over sliding slightly down. His hand was placed over his mouth desperately trying to cover his blush but, it was so terrible it spread across his whole face, ears, neck, and if he still wasn't wearing a shirt it would have for sure been down his chest.**

 **It was official, Midorima's day went from crappy to abhorrent, and he was defiantly** not **going anywhere but, home after this.**

 **He managed to just calm down when he realized in his haste he left** everything **in there. If Midorima was anyone else, he would have just about started crying in despair. His face heated up again the more he thought about what just happened.**

 **"Midorima-kun, is everything alright?"** _Oh God no please. I can't deal with the teasing if they find out._

 **His voice was tight and he tried his damn best to force his blush down. "Yes . . . I was just waiting for you."**

 **A beat of silence passes between them. he could feel Kuroko's dead stare, and Takao's overly observant eyes raking over him.**

 **"Where are your glasses, Shin-cahn?" Takao sounded curious, teasing and amused all at the same time. Midorima felt his blush return with a vengeance. Before he could answer a voice spoke up.**

 **"Bathroom boy," The owner of the voice tossed something into his chest and reflexively he caught it. "You forgot this."**

 **The voice was light, and the tingling across his skin from their sharp gaze, suggested it was the girl from inside the locker room.**

 **Her blurry figure stood in front of him holding his glasses. Midorima stepped closer and retrieved it from her outstretched arm. His fingers brushed her's and he felt the iciness of her finger tips. She was freezing despite just coming out of a warm shower.**

 **Once he could see better he could make out more distinguishable features. Her eyes drew him in almost immediately, and the air just about knocked it's way out from his chest. He could only feel the intensity from before, but now he could observe everything in full detail.**

 **It made it the experience all the more painful.**

 **She was tall for a girl, around 152 centimeters. Her skin had a pale, milky color though what seemed to be a residual tan lingered. Her hair was striking platinum even when wet. She was almost the polar opposite from the girl he met earlier, Chihiro.**

 **While Chihiro had dirty blonde hair, she also had light eyebrows and sharp expressive eyes, making her seem open, delicate, and most of all friendly.**

 **The girl before him had strong features. Crystal blue eyes, bore into Midorima unrelenting, almost as if she could see his every flaw. Her eyes were framed by dark lashes, and equally dark brows. Her face was schooled, a blank slate, and while for example : Kuroko's deadpan sometimes bordered on comical, this girl only walked the line of intimidation.**

 **From the corner of his eye he witnessed as Takao physically sucked in a breath and shivered. Midorima felt quite the same at the moment.**

 **He instantly knew for some reason, that this was the girl Kise described in detail last time. He didn't even need to ask.**

 **"Honda-san?" Kuroko spoke up, seeking confirmation when Midorima could not do it himself. His face was still burning with embarrassment.**

 **She turned her unwavering gaze toward the blue haired boy. If she didn't notice him earlier and was surprised by his presence, she didn't show it.**

 **Her brows crunched in confusion, her nose crinkled as she did so. "Pardon. Do I know you?"**

 **"No, I don't believe you do." Kuroko continued also seeming unfazed. Etsuko, raised a brow at them. "But, Kise-kun knows you."**

 **She went rigid almost instantly, hackles up and a sneer on her face. Maybe this was the wrong way to approach her. The school, and town was in turmoil, this girl quite possibly witnessed, and had stopped an attempted murder, and now here they stood.**

 **Three tall high school basketball players, cornering a small young women in an empty hallway.**

 **"Please don't misunderstand," Takao seemed to catch onto her defensive stance, and raised his hands in the universal signal for '** I mean no harm **'. "We're here as a favor to Kise! He's a friend."**

 **Etsuko seemed unconvinced and that's when Midorima snapped into action and sifted threw his bag, he pulled out her neatly folded jacket, and held it out to her.**

 **"He wanted you to have this back." Midorima said when she took the article of clothing. "Kise also wants you to come see him," Midorima also pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, and she took it from him as well.**

 **"He said, he needs to speak with you. I wrote down his address."**

 **It was silent, and extremely tense. You could cut through the atmosphere with a knife. Though Midorima for the life of him, could not seem to distinguish her expression, he assumed she was thinking about something.**

 **"Okay." She placed the items in her own bag.**

 **Midorima felt baffled, he most likely even looked bewildered.** _Okay what?_ **How can one person be so vague? Even now she maintained her infuriating indifferent, sarcastic tone. And all she spoke was one word.**

 **"Um," Takao stuttered looking just as confused as Midorima felt. "Okay you'll see him? Okay you acknowledge he wants to see you? Okay . ." Takao trailed off, Midorima guessed he hoped the girl would finish the sentence.**

 **She looked up and took her sweet time observing them individually with her heart stopping eyes.**

 **"Okay." Etsuko said with finality before she turned on her heel, and walked off back toward the direction they had come from.**

 **It was silent between them all.**

 **"Kise-kun will be happy that our trip was successful." Kuroko commented.**

 **Midorima clenched his jaw, eyes closing as a headache from all his frustration rushed over him.**

 **Kuroko and him had extreme differences in what success was.**

* * *

Kise stared at Kuroko once he was done recounting the story. He blinked once, twice, three times.

"WHAT THE HECK IS ' **OKAY** ' SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Kise-kun please not so loud, you'll scare your new neighbors."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this long chapter. I had plenty of fun writing it, the scene you all await for is fast approaching prepare yourselves for the upcoming chapters. XD ~ I might have some grammatical error/typos I tried my best to edit but, it's late I have classes tomorrow for my University, and I've been staring at my laptop screen for so long I can feel my migraine about ready to bust from my eyes. Not fun~ Please don't be shy, and leave a comment. It helps encourage me to continue writing. Thank You. 3**


	19. Chapter 19

Chihiro was staring at Etsuko from her position in one of the many colorful bean bag chairs in Etsuko's room. Their two other companions were with them today as well, Momoko sat with Etsuko on her bed, as she stared out the front window over looking the main yard where her brother and cousin could be heard fighting about something stupid.

Rima, was in another bean bag chair parallel to Chihiro flipping through memory books that she pulled out from the moving boxes Etsuko had yet to unpack.

"Why, not?" Chihiro whined, throwing herself on her stomach. The plush of the bright pink bean bag she was on, half muffling the high pitch of her nagging.

Etsuko glared at the back of her perfectly styled hair. "Because, no." She snapped in retaliation. This argument has been going on for the past three days, ever since she explained what happened between her and Kise's friends.

She decided against going and seeing him . . . at least, for the time being. But, if Chihiro and everyone else keeps nagging her about it she just might avoid the boy forever in spite.

Momo glanced nervously between the two of them and tugged at her hair. " Maybe we should change the subject at least for now . . ."

Rima perked up, and nodded her head. It was clear she too felt uncomfortable at the iciness Etsuko's glare brought.

Besides today was supposed to be a fun day. They were all invited down to the Etsuko household for a family dinner.

This wasn't the first time the three girls were over at their more closed off friends house, but it was clear, being invited for weekend dinner brought a warm feeling to them all.

 _AND_ everyone was here this weekend.

Katsuki's girlfriend Satomi, was here. Etsuko's uncle Sousuke, ( ** _Saburo's father_** ) was here. Saburo's boyfriend ( _ **shocker Ken is almost always around**_ ) Ken, was here as well. It was technically speaking, a full house today.

Etsuko was happy. She liked seeing everyone together without there being an ulterior motive. Group dinners back in Hawaii were to show off, and boast, nothing was ever meaningful.

This was different. Everyone here cared.

"But, you have to agree with me!" Chihiro huffed, pulling her face up. "Suko can't keep ignoring what happened like this. It's not healthy."

Etsuko scowled. _More_ than usual. "I'm fine."

"Ken told me that Buro said, you called him six times this past week due to nightmares." Chihiro raised an elegant brow, "AND Katsu said that you won't eat breakfast, not even your favorites."

 _Traitors._

"I told him I'd save it for later." Etsuko said tactfully avoiding the majority of the accusation.

"There's like 20 dishes in the fridge that you need to eat for "later" than." A masculine voice spoke up.

Etsuko jumped throwing the closest projectile object next to her at the intruder while her companions yelped in union. It was quite comical if she looked back on it. She threw a photo album.

Katsuki caught it if not without a girlish scream of his own and a bit of flailing.

 _Wow._

 _This is my brother._ Etsuko thought with a deadpan.

Meilani (Honda) Katsuki. The boy who used to be in a gang. The boy who emancipated himself at 15, to spite their parents before they could kick him out. The boy who moved halfway across the world to live with ( ** _at the time_** ) complete strangers ( ** _despite them technically being apart of their family_** ) because their parents didn't want him living with them. The boy who did drugs, and drank, and picked fights.

Was now reduced to a spastic flailing idiot, that screamed louder than her, loved to help his girlfriend shop for makeup, volunteered at an animal shelter after work, who fought with Saburo ( ** _another highly misunderstood individual in their family_** ) over who Etsuko loves more, and whether Spongebob or Dragon-tails is a better T.V show, and to top it all off his favorite color is pink.

This was her brother.

"Graceful." She said, he might have caught the album but in his fumble half the pictures fell out. He at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry." He chuckled bending down to pick them up. "But, as I was saying. I agree with Makoto-san."

"Thanks Katsu!" Chihiro beamed, heart eyes practically spilling over as her and the other girls drooled over Etsuko's, admittedly attractive but taken, and much, much older brother.

Etsuko rolled her eyes. Though she did note it lacked her usual annoyance and seemed more fond than anything. To make up for finding her friends adorable she did what she does best, ruin things.

"I don't care what you guys think."

Chihiro groaned loudly and it almost sounded like she was possessed. "Suko-chaaaannn can you jus-"

"No."

"But, plea-"

"No."

"Think abou-"

"Don't wanna."

"YOU'RE BEING-"

"Don't care."

Rima looked about ready to make a run for it, while Momo was trying to calm them both down, and Katsu just watched his head bobbing back and forth as if observing a tennis match. Etsuko knew the argument was coming to a close when a vein near Chihro's temple began to pulsate, it usually meant she was at her limit.

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUS-"

"No."

"OKAY." Rima shouted jumping to her feet right when Chihiro looked about ready to commit murder. "Katsuki-san, um, perhaps the food is ready, or I don't know . . _something_." The younger girl said in a begging tone.

Katsuki looked confused for a minute and then his face lit up in understanding. " _ **Ohhhhh**_ ,"

Rima and Momo seemed relieved momentarily and then.

" _Yeah_. . . No. Buro, and I had a disagreement about something, and then he accidentally set the squid on fire-"

"You set a squid on fire?" Momo asked in a horrified tone. Etsuko could tell the more time the red head spent around her family the more concerned she became for everyones well being.

"No. Buro did. I'm a great cook. . . . Saburo on the other hand." Katsuki and Etskuo locked eyes from across the room and both had violent shivers running down their backs.

"It's better not to speak about it." Etsuko said in a haunted tone.

"Okay . . . so how did he manage to set the squid on fire." Rima asked next as she ran her fingers through her raven colored hair. Her tone was more amused then horrified.

"I might have left him momentarily unsupervised in the kitchen." Katsuki rubbed at the back of his neck a blush lighting his pale skin. Etsuko snorted flopping onto her back as the conversation between her friends and brother carried on without her.

The mention of food honestly made her stomach turn. She knows she has to eat but, its been so difficult lately. Nightmares from her past, and more recent plague her every night. She's never worn so much makeup before in her life, Chihiro would be proud, and its only to keep people from noticing the deep set fatigue in her features.

To try and make herself feel a semblance of control she bought a shit ton of safety books, what to do when in danger?, CPR handbooks, how to cope with drama.

Truth be told. Etsuko never properly dealt with the whole Hawaii incident. She never spoke about it, or saw a therapist. She repeated the story once to the emergency room doctor, once to the police, and once to lawyer, and that was that. Next thing she knew her parents were shipping her here to Japan to live with her brother and grandparents, who knew everything. So now this whole thing with Kise has been tossed onto her shoulders and she feels like life is constantly trying to suffocate her.

Etsuko knows she's suffering but, she has too much pride to admit it. And therapy isn't something she feels she needs at the moment, hopefully. Maybe. . .

 _Stop trying to self diagnose yourself, and just tell your family. They already know your fucked up._

Huffing to herself Etsuko chose to ignore her more bitter thoughts, they never led to anything good.

She laid silent. Her brother was laughing, Chihiro was giggling along, while Momo, and Rima told them about the time Etsuko scared off the college student lingering near the school.

She couldn't help but smile at the story. It wasn't all the long ago. Really recently, literally.

Maybe a week ago. Etsuko has been in a bad mood lately, and the boy was shady as well as annoying. He grabbed her arm, but before he could even speak to her, she glared so fiercely and ordered him to let her go in such a harsh tone that she swore she saw tears.

Another thing she's noticed. She's been getting testier with people. Usually she has an indifferent sort of rage directed at her peers, but more recently its been difficult to keep the facade up. She's been snapping, being harsher, more sarcastic, glaring, of course she still pretended to not give a shit but, her tempers been flaring and its becoming obvious.

 _Winter break is coming soon, you'll have time to relax._

She tried to calm herself. Breath in. Breath out. Like when running, like when surfing. Breath in. Breath out.

 _But, will I really? Will I really have time to relax?_

Images from her nightmares passed before her eyes. Her stomach dropped, and heat rolled down her head, to her shoulders, across her stomach, and arms and legs. Hot flashes everywhere, leaving a numbing tingling feeling in her fingers. She sat up abruptly but, no one noticed.

 _Good don't worry them._

She tried to remain as calm as possible when she got up and excused herself to the bathroom. Locking herself inside, she made as much noise as possible turning on the ventilation to air out the steam after a hot shower, running the faucet, then she dropped to knees in front of the toilet and vomited up the minimal amount of content she had in her stomach.

She wiped her mouth with paper, and flushed. Looking at herself in the mirror she tried a second longer to deny what she had to do, before she realized it was pointless.

She leaned heavily against the sink, feeling as weak as a baby bird. Looking herself in the eyes she said.

"I'll go. . . You win. I'll go."


	20. Chapter 20

**UHHH! IM SO SORRY! I JUST WENT BACK AND RE-READ THE CHAPTER AND REALIZED THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! IM TRYING TO FIX THEM NOW! BUT I ALREADY SEE SOME COMMENTS ON THE NEW CHAPTER AND SEE THAT PEOPLE ARE LIKING IT SO FAR. THIS MAKES ME HAPPY! I'VE BEEN DYING TO DISH OUT THE CHAPTER OF HOW KISE AND ETSUKO MEET, AND OF COURSE THE LATER CHAPTERS OF THE THEIR DEVELOP RELATIONSHIP THE DEEPER WE GET INTO THE STORY. IM ALSO GOING TO BE GOING BACK INTO MY OLDER CHAPTERS AND TRYING TO FIX MY SPELLING ERRORS. SOMETIMES I GET EXCITED WHEN WRITING A CHAPTER, AND BY THE TIME I GET TO THE 'EDITING' PART HERE IN THE FAN-FICTION SECTION RIGHT BEFORE UPLOADING IM SO TRIED, FROM STARING AT THE SCREEN THAT ALL THE LETTERS SMUSH TOGETHER AND I DON'T NOTICE ANYTHING. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS, THE MORE COMMENTS THE FASTER I UPDATE. NO** **SERIOUSLY. I LOVE SEEING COMMENTS. IT MAKES ME HAPPY, THE MORE COMMENTS MAKE, MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. AND THUS MORE CHAPTERS, AND QUICKER UPDATES. I'M ACTUALLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, CAN'T SAY FOR SURE WHEN I'LL POST ALL DEPENDS, ON THE COMMENTS, MY MOTIVATION, AS WELL AS HOW MUCH I CAN GET DONE TONIGHT BEFORE PASSING OUT XD LMAOOO. ANYWAYS LOVE YOOUUUU ALLL! 3**

 **THANK YOU~~~**

* * *

She didn't say anything to her friends or her family. Yet somehow, her grandmother ended up finding everything out. They were sitting on the couch together, the weekend had passed. Every day since Etsuko convinced herself she'd go, she'd wake-up get dressed walk outside and chicken out.

She knew Kise didn't live far. Literally, his new address was a fifteen-minute walk from her grandparent's house. She stared at the piece of paper where his address was written enough times to have it memorized by heart.

She wanted to go, she needed to go. She just for some damn reason, could not go.

It was after school. Club was finished. Etsuko was exhausted. Mama Honda and her sat wrapped up together on the couch watching T.V, while Katsuki and Papa Honda were completely engaged in a shogi match.

Now Mama Honda's health might not be at it's best but, she had her good days and bad days like everyone else. And a plus side to the whole situation happened to be, that good days happened more regularly than bad days.

"You still have time today Pumpkin." Her grandmother hummed thoughtfully after taking a sip of her tea. Etsuko raised a brow and hummed back slowly looking away from the ridiculous move her brother made.

 _He's gonna lose . . . Again. For the fifth time._

"Time for what?" She answered looking into her grandmothers grey eyes. She was the only one, excluding her uncle Sousuke, and her father, in the family who did not have the same icy dagger-like eyes, and platinum hair.

"To see that Kise boy."

Etsuko just about singed off her tongue and choked on it at the same time. She started coughing and Mama Honda gingerly took her own cup from her hands and placed it on the table near them before rubbing her back soothingly.

Both her brother and grandfather merely shushed her.

 _Gee how nice._

"What?" Etsuko asked again. Just to make sure she wasn't overreacting, despite the burn in her throat and tears that stung her eyes from all the coughing.

Her grandmother smiled her signature smile. A smile that seemed to hold all the patience in the world. A smile that when Etsuko first saw it, made her cringe from the amount of warmth, and sympathy, and _caring_. How can one person be so understanding, and not get frustrated after being pushed away so many times?

"You still have time to see him." She kept it vague, and continued to smile, brushing a stray piece of hair that escaped the ponytail Etsuko put her long locks up in today.

Etsuko sat silently for a minute before taking a long shaky breath, she nodded once and offered her grandmother a small shaky lip tilt. Mama Honda pulled her into a hug and Etsuko felt herself melt.

"It's going to be okay." Her grandmother cooed into her ear. "Go now before you lose your nerve again."

Long story short. She listened to her grandmother.

Etsuko made a quick detour to her room, grabbing her shoes, a jacket, her cell phone, and just in case she got lost ( _ **though she doubts it**_ ) the paper with the address. She was out the door and walking down the street in a matter of minutes.

If anxiety was a scent, she'd most likely reek of it. Her face remained schooled, but the closer she got the more she wanted to either run away or bust down his front door and get this over with. It was a strange mix of emotions.

Her black nail polish was chipping again, and she stuffed her hands into her pockets to stop from biting her nails, cracking her knuckles, or wringing her fingers until they ached. All bad habits of hers. Her parents used to lecture them out of her, living with her grandparents gave her more freedom.

 _FREEDOM? MORE LIKE, MADE YOU WEAK! SPINELESS! WHAT IS THIS! YOU'RE A SHELL OF THE PERSON YOU WERE BEFORE!_

Etsuko could practically taste her mother's disappointment.

 _But, what is there to be disappointed over? You made me move here._

She was almost there, halfway to the Kise residence, when she froze at a storefront as a familiar figure caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she stared passed her vague reflection in the glass window and into the store. Akira Cho. Etsuko knew damn well, that girl lived nowhere near here.

She had no particular hard feelings toward the girl, she might even consider her a distant acquaintance. But, as said previously Akira and Chihiro, on the other hand, fought like cats and dogs.

Etsuko was half tempted to go and ask what she was doing on the whole other side of town ( _ **she lived about 2 hours away by train**_ ) but, she knew she'd get sidetracked. She almost dragged herself away from the door but, something compelled her to wait. So she did.

And then after ten seconds, she felt like a stalker for standing there staring so she looked around and whipped out her phone to take a picture before finally walking away.

Etsuko's stomach turned with that uncomfortable feeling she felt that day she found Kise by the bridge. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she began to speed walk when her skin lit up with the little pinprick feeling of being watched.

 _Five more minutes. Five more minutes._

She chanted in her head, as she picked up the pace dashing down the street past people. Etsuko got so caught up in running that she had to skid to a halt and backtrack three houses once realized she ran past the house she was supposed to knock at.

There were two cars in the driveway. And several lights were on in the house, the setting sun outside where she stood gave the neighborhood such a friendly vibe, but Etsuko wasn't feeling very sentimental at the moment as sweat rolled down her back, and her lungs constricted.

Stiffly, almost like a robot. She walked up the long winding path to the front steps and trotted up them as quickly as possible. She hesitated half a second before wiping at her forehead, taking a deep breath, straightening her posture and finally knocking on the door.

Barely a minute passed before she heard someone behind the door. It opened, and a woman in her forties with blonde hair and a smile bright enough to blind her opened the door.

"Hi sweetheart, can I help you?" Kise's mother asked.

"Yes, hello Kise-san. My name is Honda Etsuko. Would it be alright if I speak with your son?"

* * *

Etsuko was ushered into the house like some kind of royalty came to town ( _ **after being smothered with hugs)**_. Kise's mother, ( _ **'Suzu sweetheart call me, Suzu!'**_ ) led her in through the front door and into the dining room where she stood some more, to only be smothered by hugs yet again. It's safe to say Etsuko was feeling quite awkward.

"Would you like a snack, maybe water? We would love it if you stayed for dinner, Ryouta's father is at work at the moment, and Ryouta just went to go take a shower. You can wait in his room if it's not to much trouble. Are you sure your not hungry dear, it won't be to much trouble to make you a small snack? Your family won't mind you staying would they? Do they know you came for a visit? Do you live far honey? It's not safe to be walking around so late."

Kise Suzu could talk a mile a minute and was every bit the cliche, typical young stay at home mother. She looked good for forty, enviously good, Etsuko could just imagine how many jealous neighbors she had and dirty looks she gets on the street.

Her skin was flawless, except for the few wrinkles near her mouth, and between her brows that Etsuko was sure were laugh lines. She was slightly taller than Etsuko herself who stood at 172 cm. And her eyes were the same lively golden shade as her son's.

She looked around the dining room where they stood, several family pictures hung around the room. Suzu continued to talk her ear off, prattling on about things that Etsuko probably should have had the decency to listen to. The etiquette that was taught to her honestly always seemed to short circuit around this far even back home in Hawaii.

She probably looked like a brat, all stone-faced and bored.

Like the time her mother had dragged her to see a colleges daughter perform Tchaikovsky's 'Dance of the Little Swans', on the violin at a recital. The girl butchered every other note and tripped walking on and off stage. Etsuko was over the whole ordeal before they even showed up to the venue, she zoned out, and didn't clap with the others, as a result making herself look stuck up, and making 'a fool' of her mother.

And though her mother did rip the poor girl's performance in the car. Calling it pathetic and a waste of time, despite smiling to the girl and her colleges face saying it was lovely. Etsuko got the bigger ripping for making 'a mockery' of their family.

She snapped out of the flashback when a hand laid itself on her shoulder. Suzu's eyes shined with concern, the hand on her shoulder squeezed gently and Etsuko felt the tension ease.

"You okay darling?"

Etsuko just nodded her head. Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth to speak. "I wouldn't mind waiting in his room for him if that's alright? But, uh, does... he know that I'm here yet?"

Etsuko already had one strange encounter recently with the opposite gender, she didn't need another. Suzu smiled at her. "Come follow me, I'll show you his room and let him know."

Etsuko let out a breath through her parted lips before moving after the elder woman.

"The last room on the left," Suzu told her with a smile as she paused at what Etsuko only assumed was the shower door. Steam oozed from the cracks, as well as the sound of running water and loud singing partially muffled.

Etsuko's brow rose and she tossed a look at the door. Kise's mom merely laughed at her retreating figure.

Looking around the house Etsuko continued to observe. Picking up as much information as possible from the little things she could see in her surroundings. She walked slower than usual, pacing herself. Besides the hallways in this house were long and winding. Not only was she taking in information, but the architecture was also beautiful.

"WHAT!?"

She heard a male voice screech followed by the sound of something ripping, and a crash.

"KISE RYOUTA, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE JUST BROKE THAT NEW SHOWER CURTAIN WE BOUGHT YESTERDAY!"

Etsuko placed a hand over her mouth to muffle to her snicker. She rushed the rest of the way to his room and pushed open his half-closed door, making it seem like she wasn't lingering in the halls.

Her fingers were freezing despite her earlier sweat and the warm temperature of the Kise residence. She stuffed them deep back into her pockets and strolled leisurely into the blonde boy's room.

Moving boxes were placed everywhere, posters half hung up on the walls and half on the floor, clothes on the bed, a laptop, she even saw his basketball uniform.

Her eyes narrowed . . was that... was that a modeling portrait of himself. Etsuko walked closer to it, at the bottom it had his signature and the date.

 _WOW. This is from like around three years ago, maybe this picture is his first one. Maybe he kept it for sentimentality or some bullshit like that. Who knows._

The room was painted grey, except the ceiling which was left white. There was a window overlooking the front neighborhood, and if Kise had been in here looking out the exact moment Etsuko passed by, he would have seen her.

She moved away and continued to look around. Near his bed there was a desk, pictures littered the spacious area, and the laptop that also sat upon it barely had room to fit. That's how many photographs, with and without frames were strewed across the wooden surface.

One, in particular, caught her attention. Three people in the frame she recognized. The green haired boy, the blue-haired boy, and Kise.

Then there was another blue-haired boy with tan skin. A very tall boy with long purple hair. A boy with fair skin and red hair, and a girl with pink hair.

 _Rainbow. How colorful._ She deadpanned to herself blinking at the picture.

It made her eyes hurt staring at how bright their hair was all together. She sneered looking away, and toward another picture of them all together, but with another addition. This time there was an angry looking redhead with weird eyebrows standing with them all.

Etsuko scowled at the picture. _And I thought my family had weird genes._

She looked up again when she heard someone walking in.

Kise Ryouta never seemed so flustered before. It was like he was seeing a teenage girl for the first time ever. For someone who portrays himself, and comes off as a ladies man he seemed nothing more than a cowering chihuahua at the moment.

Etsuko heard a lot of things about Kise.

Rumors from boys who dislike him, rumors from boys who idolize him, rumors from girls who dislike him, rumors from girls who idolize him. Of course more often then not she'll hear the better things, especially when having Chihiro as a friend.

But, never would Etsuko in a million years, even after what happened at the bridge, would she think she'd get to see him like this.

His hair was towel dried though, still wet from his shower. Grey sweats hung loosely from his hips. He wore no shirt, and Etsuko, though she was no crazy fan, knew when to appreciate a nice body, it was clear Kise put work into his basketball. His skin was still littered with bruises, and he had hobbled in on his crutches, one of his feet freshly bandaged.

"Did you uh-?" He jerked his thumb out into the hall. His red face lighting up some more. Understanding shined in her eyes, and Etsuko finally knew what was wrong. He was embarrassed about the singing, maybe even the screaming, and falling.

 _THIS IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE ETSUKO SHOW HIM! SHOW EVERYONE YOUR NOT AN ASSHOLE!_

She smirked at him, one corner of her mouth curling up in what was sure to be a cruel condescending way.

 _NO! YOU STUPID!STUPID!STUPID!GIRL! WHY DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO HUMAN CORRECTLY!_

 _God all those smiling lessons Katsuki has been putting me through and you still learn nothing._

She wanted to bash her head into the wall.

A blush continued to break out across Kise's neck and Etsuko could feel the guilt eating her.

"Sorry." She blurted out after the silence dragged out for too long. He looked at her, his eyes blown wide.

 _God this was easier in my head._

He was staring at her, and she stared back trying hard to make herself less intimidating than usual but, for some reason, she still got the impression Kise was holding his breath.

"Uh... would you like to sit?" Kise asked after several pounding heartbeats where she could feel the organ trying to escape her chest. He moved half an inch forward then hesitated on taking another step.

Etsuko looked around the room and extending her arms slightly from her sides before allowing them to fall back down. "Where?"

 _Nice one worded way of calling his room a mess._

She cringed upon her reply and immediately backtracked. "I didn't mean it like that."

His brow furrowed, and he stood back on his crutches waiting for her to elaborate.

"I meant... I just . ."

She let out a low growl from somewhere deep in her chest, hunching her shoulders up. Etsuko saw as Kise's brow rose in surprise at the aggressive sound.

"I'm not good at... this." She confessed, looking up at him, her shoulders still hunched. "... I didn't mean to be a dick. I just meant I don't wanna touch anything 'cause I understand what it's like unpacking after a move."

She swallowed hard.

 _Damn, I'm sweating again. I'm not supposed to be nervous. I don't get nervous. God, why is it so hard to be nice, and trying to make friends._

His face softened and he even offered a grin. Kise's blush had finally tapered down to where it was now a residual rosy pink from his previous shower. He moved in closer to her, and began to make a spot where she could sit on the bed.

Etsuko felt awkward just watching him slowly but, surely make his rounds putting away and brushing the last of the clothes and other spare junk off the bed, so she moved in to help. Kise looked over at her surprise coloring his features, and Etsuko felt every muscle in her body tense.

The defensive mechanism she built up was screaming at her to back away but, an eerie voice in the back of her head that oddly sounded like her elder brother called out to reassure her.

 ** _You should give him a smile. I've seen you smile before. Just relax, let it come naturally._**

Her lips tilted up ever so gently. ' _Smiling should be something someone does every damn day_.'- Saburo had said that to her once, and honestly what less could she expect from someone who had the sun shining from his ass on a daily basis.

But, at the moment Etsuko never realized how foreign the action felt. It's not like she never smiled back in Hawaii, she did plenty around friends, or rather those who she believed were her friends, but the smiles stopped once she realized the memories and the pictures were forged on lies, and envy.

And then smiling at home never happened, her parents rarely if ever even looked at each other let alone smiled. So it was safe to say the same treatment transferred over to the children. Etsuko and Katsu sometimes would sneak their parent's old photo albums and flip through it wondering what happened to the love they once shared.

It was sad that smiling was such a foreign feeling to her.

This right now was not one of those shaky lip tilts she offered her grandmother before leaving the house, or her signature eyebrow raise. This wasn't one of her snickers, or smirks, or a deadpan stare. This wasn't a glare, or a sneer, or even a scowl. She wasn't brooding to herself or glowering at something that annoyed her.

She could feel the soft pull at the corners of her mouth, and the way her cheeks dimpled.

Kise smiled back at her, all sunshine and rainbows. It took everything within her not to flinch.

( _ **Katsuki said you don't flinch when someone smiles back, apparently it's rude, apparently, you don't sneer either it's rude too.**_ )

They drifted into an ' _easy_ ' atmosphere after the tension was ' _broken_ '. ( _ **As easy as it can get with Etsuko.**_ ) Once the bed was clear Kise laid his crutches down and sat back on the bed with a sigh, he wriggled around for a minute before settling and flopping on his back.

Etsuko hovered in her standing position for a brief moment, teeth clenched. She decided to risk it and flopped down as well making sure to at least keep a good two-person body mass space between them.

Laying down staring up at the plain white ceiling made her head swim. Her brow furrowed and she raised a hand to rub at the headache she could feel coming.

"Everything okay?"

The silence was broken yet again. She turned her head to the right to face her companion laying parallel to her. His eyes were shining with worry and unanswered questions. Etsuko contemplated before giving a reply.

"I think I should be asking you that question."

The intake of breath he took was all Etsuko needed to hear to know she hit home.

"Do you want the truth? Or the answer I've been giving everyone else?" Kise said with a watery laugh. He raised a hand to rub at his blotchy face, the red in his cheeks returning with a vengeance but, this time Etsuko wasn't so sure if it was from embarrassment or something else.

"I wouldn't be here if you're just gonna bullshit me. Bathroom boy said you need to talk. If we're speaking honestly, I do too."

Kise looked at her momentarily confused. His eyes looked irritated with held back tears. "Bathroom boy?"

Etsuko internally cringed. "Uh- the green haired Megane-kun."

Kise managed to huff a breath of laughter at that. "Oh wait, I remember now. Kurokocchi told me about that."

Etsuko internally cringed again.

 _Lovely._

"Well," Kise started, blowing out a raspberry as a tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away and sniffled a bit. "Can you. .can you start by telling me what happened?"

Etsuko pursed her lips. "Well... what do you remember?"

Kise swallowed and gave a smile. "Not much really. I remember everything that happened at home but, nothing too incriminating. The one thing that keeps getting to me though, is that whoever it was . . . would move things."

"Move things?" Etsuko echoed back in question sitting up on her elbows to look down at him at an angle. Kise looked up at her face and nodded. "Yeah . ."

"Like . . . my moms cooking timer was in my room. And then I go downstairs, and the glass of water that was in my room a second ago is in the kitchen. That's how I got the stitches . ." He ran a hand down the thigh of his bad leg, a faraway look in his glazed over eyes.

"Then I go back into the living room and the timer is on the coffee table, and right when I think I'm going to pee myself someone gets me from behind." He touches the back of his head gingerly.

"Next thing I remember is being in the most pain I've ever been in my entire life. And fear, I remember being scared to. And then you, I remember you. You told me everything was going to be okay." Kise's lips began to wobble dangerously.

" . . . I've been so afraid lately. Nothing feels that same. I had gotten into such a slump when Hiroki died, I thought 'nothing could possibly get any worse' he was just a kid, and then it did. I can't help but, think of myself so impossibly selfish to be thinking this way. I'm alive and he's not but, it's still worse."

"It's worse because, the person is still out there, and what if they come back? What if this isn't over. I've never been this insecure in my life before. It's like a switch was flipped and I'm second guessing all my moves despite knowing I CAN still do everything the same. But, can I still? Am I still myself? Will I ever be? Whoever this man, or women, or demon, is the more accurate word, whoever they are they stole apart of me I'll never have back."

Tears were falling from his eyes like rapid-fire machine guns, and no matter how fast Kise tried to wipe them away they were back with twice as much ammunition literally three seconds later.

Her hand twitched and she grimaced pulling it back.

 _Yeah... no._

A sob broke past his mouth and his body shook lightly making the bed bounce, her hand twitched again and she grimaced once more, gritting her teeth.

She shot her hand out before she could regret it, and even went as far as to scoot herself over **_one_ **body space but, only **_one_**. Feelings be damned, personal space will be established and will remain.

He looked up at her passed his tears and hiccups. Etsuko ran a thumb over his knuckle pulling the hand down from his mouth showing him it was okay to cry. She placed his hand, still held in hers in the space between them, and continued to run her thumb over it. Giving him time to calm down and continue to talk.

He was obviously embarrassed, how would they be able to face each other after this? Who knows. _What's important is **now** , worry about later, later._

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," Kise said after clearing his throat. "I would have these, these moments when everything would be okay, and then next thing I know everything is crashing down and it feels like an el-"

"Like an elephant is sitting on your chest and refusing to get off. Like the world is falling. And everything seems to go in slow motion but, your on fast forward . ." Etsuko murmured.

Kise looked at her, his lips parted in shock, and for a moment she felt bad for cutting him off but finally, he breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes swallowing so hard she could audibly hear it.

"Yes. Oh my god, yes. Thank—Fuck I'm not alone." Etsuko raised a brow at his choice of words but, made no comment.

She felt oddly bashful under his sudden attention when he turned to look at her. His pupils dilated, eyes blown wide, red and puffy from crying, face all blotchy, hair a mess. Yet somehow he still managed to look better than most of the male population at the school.

 _Tsk. Model genes._

"I'm _familiar_ with those feelings." She spoke up after a minute. " _Too familiar_. As in from back in America."

Kise had a very expressive face as opposed to Etsuko's more reserved one, so when she says his eyebrows jumped, she means quite literally.

"Do. .you wanna talk about it?"

Etsuko pursed her lips and with narrowed eyes removed her hand from where she had still been holding Kise's. She shook her head.

"Not really."

A beat of silence. "Does. .it still bother you?"

"Do you want the truth? Or the answer I've been giving everyone else?" Etsuko said copying him from before, tossing back a challenging look. Kise smirked at her.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if you're just gonna bullshit me."

"Except that you live here." She rebutted sitting up now instead of laying back. He followed after her rubbing his neck bashfully.

"Guess I didn't think that one through to the fullest extent."

Etsuko rolled her eyes looking up at the ceiling as Kise chuckled to himself.

"I won't tell you about _that_. But, I can tell you about the morning I found you."

She let a small silence pass before taking a breath.

"I was going for a run." She started, her fingers intertwining in her lap so that she couldn't crack them as she retold the story from the bridge. She sat pin straight, shoulders back. And kept her eyes on the wall across from her.

"I don't know why I was awake so early. I usually go for runs in the mornings but, never had I gone that early yet. At least not since moving to Japan. My stomach was feeling weird since the moment I woke up. . . I wasn't hungry and I wasn't sick... it just would not stop turning, and twisting, and . ." She trailed off glancing down to see she absentmindedly placed a hand over her abdomen.

"About a mile into my run I stopped to stretch. I bent down to stretch out my calves when I noticed a phone. Your phone, beaten up and thrown on the ground. I picked it up and inside I saw a picture of you. I looked around but, I didn't see you, so I told myself I'd hunt you down and give it to you at school. I wanted to leave but, I couldn't I got this really bad feeling, I didn't want to run anymore the moon was still up, and I got this feeling. .I-I, I honestly don't know what else to call it. But, I just felt like I needed to look over the bridge, and when I did I saw you floating face down. I jumped in and pulled you out. You weren't breathing, you had no heartbeat, I had no clue what to do. I thought you were dead. But, somehow, somehow, I managed to resuscitate you. After I was sure you were stable enough I went running for help."

She swore his eyes were glowing and practically bugging out of his head, if he opened them anymore he'd have them permanently blown that way, and forever scare children as well as other pedestrians that would pass him on the street.

There goes his modeling career, Etsuko could literally see it, flashing before her own eyes.

"I just . ." She froze on her next words, wanting to spill her guts as easily and readily as Kise did but, finding it a lot harder now that her time has come.

"I seem to . . ." Etsuko tried again trying to gesture maybe with her hands, feeling the exasperation building in her chest.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them Kise was still sitting there staring at her as if she held the moon and stars, like royalty, or a goddess, and that only put the pressure to new extremes.

"I'm not good at _this_."She said again gesturing between them and put emphasis 'this'. Kise seemed to break from his trance and cracked a grin.

"You said that already."

Etsuko nodded with pursed lips. "And I mean it. I suck. I think I'm broken like a defective video game or something. I'd give you the receipt to return me but, your about 15 years too late for that."

The corners by Kise's eyes crinkled and next thing Etsuko knew he was bending over laughing so hard that tears were falling down his cheeks.

She felt startled by his sudden outburst. In her opinion, she wasn't joking this was serious.

It took him a good ten minutes to calm down and every now and then she saw him flinching as tears were running down his face, and overall he looked in pain.

"Are," Etsuko narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kise wheezed, coughing on a residual giggle that got caught in his throat. "My ribs are still a bit tender. But, besides that I'm fine. Give me a minute."

Not being able to help it she twisted her knuckles wincing she they popped, waiting for the older boy to collect himself.

"Do you play any sports?"

 _What's with the random question?_

She scowled up at him, and the petty part of her laughed in the back of her mind when he flinched. " I used to."

"Oh . ." He smiled despite the small awkward moment.

"I used to surf competitively," Etsuko said blowing out a raspberry to push past the tension. His eyes lit up and he moved forward on his haunches teetering dangerously past the calculated extrapersonal space Etsuko made sure to maintain.

She leaned back as he leaned in with stars in his eyes. "What!? No way! So cool! I've always wanted to try surfing!"

"Yeah... Surfing. . is .dope." Finally, he sat back, though sti,ll he sparkled.

"Honda-san." Etsuko winced.

"Oh, no please." She stopped him with a hand wave before he could continue. "Please just, Etsuko. Everyone, of course besides the teachers, has been calling me Etsuko. So, Etsuko is fine."

Kise smiled. "Etsuko." He said testing out all the syllables. She listened to the way her named rolled of his tongue, and found it didn't annoy her like it did with certain people.

"Etsuko," He started again, and this time she didn't interrupt him.

" I don't think you're defective. . . .I think you understand." His voice that seemed so deep and strong wavered and turned almost wispy the longer he talked. He glanced down at where her hand lay in the space between them, her knuckles turned white from clawing at his bed sheet. He seemed to hesitate just like she did twice, before reaching out and prying her hand from the comforter.

He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"What makes you so sure?" Her voice felt hoarse, and her throat hurt. She held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Because . ." Kise whispered. He looked straight into her eyes. "No one could explain the feeling of the elephant on my chest, the world falling, and the slow motion better than you did. . ."

Etsuko let out the air she'd been holding for weeks. The breath she took on that bridge, and held, and held, and held, and just finally had the courage to let go. The feeling in her stomach was so light, her shoulders ached, and for a moment her vision swam and she worried she'd pass out, but she blinked and everything was okay.

 _Everything is going to be okay._

"So I don't have to talk."

Kise smiled at her and squeezed her hand flopping back to lay down on the bed pulling her so she could lay parallel near him. She did so, copying his position while she was at it, one arm strewn behind their heads and the other across their stomachs.

"Only if you want to."

* * *

 **THANK YOU TO THE READER WHO NOTICED I MADE A MISTAKE WITH TYPING OUT ETSUKO'S HEIGHT. IT WAS WRITTEN AS 152 BUT ETSUKO IS 172 CM TALL WHICH IS AROUND 5'6, 5'7. IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER MISTAKES FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW.**


	21. Chapter 21

"I. LOOK. STUPID." Etsuko growled tugging angrily at the knee length dress.

"If you look dumb than I must look like an oompa loompa." Akira grumbled crowding in near Etsuko to examine herself in the body length mirror they were standing in front of.

"At least you two have the body type to wear these kinds of dresses," Momoko said arms crossed over her abdomen as she shied away from her friends.

Chihiro glared at them all, shooting a particularly heated one in Akira's direction, who shot an equally loaded one back.

"You all look hot." Chihiro said with a tone of finality, though it seemed to pain her to say something nice toward Akira. "Right, Rima?"

"Of course they do." Rima said putting down the pocket mirror and eyeliner tube she was messing with to nod in their direction. "Why wouldn't you guys? Why wouldn't we all?"

Etsuko was wary of the eye roll Momo gave. Any heavier and those eyes of hers would be rolling out the side of her head.

"Easy enough for you to say. You guys all have the body of a Victoria's Secret Angel. And I look like I ate a Victoria's Secret Angel . . three times."

"Okay," Akira chimed in giving Momo a once over. "Exaggeration much."

"We never agree but, just this once. Cho is right." Chihiro said giving Momo an exasperated stare.

"I'm fat."

"No you're thick." Rima said standing up, and making her way over to where Momo stood glaring at herself in the mirror. "That just means there's more of you to love, or grab. Seriously guys are into that now a days."

Etsuko hummed in agreement listening into the conversation whilst trying to pull her own skirt down to hide the discomfort she was feeling. If the skirt of the dress was any shorter, her scar would be on full display to the world and that was something she was not okay with. Absolutely. Not.

Her phone buzzed and as she glanced over, Kise's name popped up.

 _Distraction. Perfect._

Etsuko heard Momo scoff. "I'd like to see what guys you're talking about. All I ever get is ignored and when I'm not ignored all I ever hear is 'thunder thighs', and 'muffin top'. I know guys like giving girls pet names but, those are a bit much, don't you think?"

 ** _What exactly is your class doing for the winter fair Etsuko-chan?! You never told me, I asked you like five times but, you ignored me! :( — Kise_**

Etsuko didn't look up to see who scoffed next but, it sounded like Akira. "Screw guys. Who needs them anyway, they're all a bunch of brainless assholes who think with their dicks."

 _I ignored you because you spam texted me while I was in class. It was annoying. We're doing something like a maid-cafe but, we dress up in different outfits._

"Oh, _shut up_ Cho. Not all guys are so bad."

 ** _O_O THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! What's today's theme?! Do you have your costume already?! Can I see a picture of you? — Kise_**

"Is this the part where you start preaching to me about your precious Kise-kun~", At the mention of Kise's name Etsuko looked up from her phone to see Akira and Chihiro standing toe to toe, practically at each others throats again.

She sighed placing her phone down, and moving to separate the two girls. She grabbed both of them by their ears and tugged harshly in separate directions.

"Down," Etsuko deadpanned, ignoring the pained whines coming from both of them as they still refused to back off. "I said down." She tugged again using more force, and was honestly surprised neither girl stumbled despite the fact all of them were wearing heels.

"Your being ridiculously childish again." Etsuko said harshly her tone coming out icy and reprimanding. This feud between the two was old news, and always popped off at the wrong time. "The two of you are so full of yourselves sometimes you can't see reality from how far you have your heads shoved up your own asses."

Akira kissed her teeth at the remark but, turned tail and moved to stand in front of the mirror again refusing to either apologize or comment on the insult Estuko bestowed upon her and Chihiro's behalves.

Speaking of Chihiro her friend was staring mouth agape, hurt flashed in her cognac colored eyes but, before she could say anything Etsuko raised a palm toward her.

"Stop," her patience was running thin. "You know I'm right. This whole dress up thing today, was your idea. In honor of Hiroki, and Kise remember? The faculty gave the students an option of whether or not we wanted to skip this school festival crap. But, YOU, and all the other student council members, mainly YOU, convinced ( ** _in Etsuko's case forced_** ) everyone to participate in this as a morale boosting exercise or whatever the fuck you all are calling it."

Chihiro shrunk back at Etsuko's words. "You and Akria always do this. This petty feud the two of you have is childish and draining to watch. The ego boost you get trying to prove your points to each other and to whoever is watching is not worth it. It makes you look trashy, and pathetic."

Etsuko looked back and forth between both girls with her arms crossed and was satisfied to see that they simmered down to the point were they looked bashful. Well Chihiro did, Etsuko couldn't see Akira's face from this angle.

"I'm sor-"

"Whatever. Fuck this." Akira snapped storming past them all. The door to the room they were in was shoved harshly open, and the sound of her heels stomping away was the only thing heard in the thick silence.

After a minute Etsuko snorted and shook her head.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Chihiro had managed to stuff the four girls, now three since Akira was still M.I.A, into matching dresses.

They all wore silk, light pink, strapless with a sweetheart neckline dresses, that clinched tight at the waist and flared out at the bottom stopping just above the knee.

They wore heels in varying heights either pink or white, because Chihiro would have caused WWIII if they tried anything else, and Etsuko could whole heartedly say . . . she hates it.

Never before did she have many insecurities. She never thought she was _the most beautiful girl ever_ but, she knew she was pretty. Good genetics ran in the family.

She was tall and athletic, her body was always toned to near perfection. Her parents would never except less. Her hair was well maintained, and she always had decent naturally clear skin, every now and than a pimple would pop up but, it'd be small and easily taken care of.

After her ' _accident_ ' Etsuko never learned how to really cope. Insecurities piled onto her, and her biggest one is her scar. When she wears her school uniform she places black tights under the skirt. And during the warmer months she has already came up with a plan to insure her comfort.

But, right now the thin material of the nude nylon stockings wouldn't do much good to conceal a haggard and bumpy scar covering a majority of her right thigh. If her skirt went up and someone happened to catch a glimpse she'd gouge their eyes out with the nearest fork.

 _Screw character development or whatever Buro was gushing about me going through._

* * *

Akira Cho needed some time to cool off. She sat on the school roof, the heels she was wearing she had kicked off somewhere near the entrance by the door. The skirt of her dress billowed in the cold breeze of the winter air, and snow began to fall down from the sky.

It was probably stupid to be up here, no jacket, no shoes, in a _stupid looking dress_ , while it's **_snowing_** but, she just got so angry.

Essentially she knew Etsuko was right. But, that's what was so infuriating about it all. Don't get Akira wrong, she _liked_ Etsuko. The girl was fierce, and real.

It's hard now a days to find genuine people. It's just Etsuko had little to no social cues, and she's just so blunt, and awkward too. Yet, she's changed a lot. If Akira looked back on the first day, and compared the girl back then to the Etsuko she knows now, they're practically different people.

It's just there is still so much about Etsuko that doesn't make sense! Akira has literally tried everything she could to get on her good side, yet somehow she get's kept at a distance, and _Chihiro Fucking Makoto_ is her damn 'best friend'. The blonde ditz who obsess's over hair products and boys, weaseled her way to the top.

Akira has literally done it all to try and get to know her! Being nice, talking to her, then when all else failed she tried research.

Searched her name? Done it. Nothing came up. Searched her brother? Done it. Nothing came up? Searched her home town? Done it. Nothing came up.

It's like this girl doesn't exist.

And that's whats so frustrating. Etsuko's so damn smart, she knows so damn much. She's so damn good at **_everything_**. All Akira wants is to get to know Etsuko better, maybe Akira's methods are a bit unconventional but-

The sound of a shutter from a camera went off, and Akira whipped around feeling her heart drop into her stomach.

"Hello?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked around. It's not like there's many places to hide on a school roof but, one thing she noticed.

Her shoes were missing.

* * *

Her phone buzzed uncomfortably against the inside of her bra where she tucked the phone away.

Etsuko felt her eye twitch, she for the 30th time just that day regretted ever giving Kise her number.

 _I will shank him._

"There's my gorgeous baby sister!"

Etsuko turned around to be faced with Kasuki, Ken, and Saburo all making their way toward her. She couldn't help the excited feeling that blossomed in her stomach even if someone tied it down with rope, though confusion followed as well.

She hugged each of them, trying not to seem to happy despite the fact they could see right past her facade. "I didn't know you guys could come, I thought only other students from different schools could."

"Hey if we pay for tickets to come to a cafe, then there shouldn't be a problem if it's here or somewhere else right." Ken said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers he had in his hands.

The gesture was sweet enough to make her forget the annoying buzzing against her chest.

Harada Ken was Saburo's boyfriend of almost two years now.

He was tall but, still shorter than Buro. Dark curly hair that he slicked at the sides, and allowed his superman curls to hang down into his forehead. While Buro had muscle it was more lean, Ken was shorter and in a sense thicker with border shoulders, and arms the size of her head. His eyes were round, and the prettiest sea green in all of Japan maybe the whole world. Etsuko could honestly say he was hands down the best looking guy ever.

His face was chiseled from stone, it was unfair. Plus he wore these round hipster glasses, too cute.

The one and only person Etsuko would probably ever gush over, out loud and in her head. She defiantly has a little crush. To bad he's gay, and dating her cousin.

Speaking of her cousin, he's totally jealous she likes his boyfriend better, and so is Katsu. They always argue about it but, Etsuko ignores them in favor of talking to Ken.

"Is anyone else with you?"

"Your grandparents stayed back but, Satomi came with us. She uh, went to the bathroom. But, that was a while ago. I hope she didn't get lost." Ken said looking back at Katsu who instead of being worried for his girlfriend was caught up in another one of his infamous arguments with Buro.

Ken and Etsuko sigh, and share a look. "Mind showing us a table for four?"

Etsuko felt the corner of her mouth tilt up.

"No problem."

* * *

Araki Satomi was beautiful, tall and thin. She almost immediately caught the attention of anyone who was in a room when she walked in but, luckily for Katsuki the girl must of been brainwashed because she only had eyes for him.

Etsuko liked Satomi. She had cute impish features, and despite being well into her twenties still wore braces, making her dimpled smile all the more sweeter than it already was. She had long chocolate colored hair almost the same length as Etsuko's if not a bit shorter. Tan skin, and soulful brown doe eyes framed with dark lashes.

She was a make-up artist, and she always looked put together with or without product on her face.

Etsuko greeted her with a bit of a stiff hug. Despite liking her, Etsuko will admit to keeping distance from the older girls many attempts to try and get closer. Nothing personal against Satomi, she enjoys her company, adores her relationship with her brother, loves her make-up looks, but she just . . . . something sometimes felt off.

The best way Etsuko could explain it would be that it's the same way she feels with Akira. The company is fantastic yet, there's a barrier stopping them from clicking and Etsuko wants to keep it there.

Her phone buzzed again against her chest, and Etsuko felt a rush of frustration. She excused herself from the table she was helping and walked toward were the class break room was.

Her phone for the past 10 minutes consecutively went off at least over 20 times. Just when she thought Kise finally understood to leave her alone he decides to annoy the crap out of her, and right now she's about to give him a piece of her mind.

The break room was thankfully empty of all classmates, and she pulled out her phone. Only to be left feeling confused.

 ** _1 hour 30 minutes ago:_**

 ** _15_** **_text messages from Kise Ryouta_**

 ** _Recent:_**

 ** _31 missed calls Akira Cho_**

Etsuko felt her brow furrow. A weird feeling washed over her. As quickly as she could she called Akira back only to be instantly sent to voicemail, as if the phone was turned off or the battery dead.

"What the hell she literally called me like five seconds ago." Etsuko mumbled to herself feeling squeamish and uncomfortable all of a sudden. She called several more times, each time with the same result, she also sent two texts.

 _Akira is everything okay I'm sorry I didn't answer._

 _Call me please. Let me know your good. I haven't seen you since you've left._

She even told Chihiro who attempted to call Akira from her own phone only to end up with the same problem.

With the end of the day approaching fast Etsuko could only hope that Akira was home safe. The turning in her stomach continued and the ominous 31 missed calls lingered as a reminder.

Etsuko shared a glance across the buzzing room with Chihiro, other classmates and people laughed and talked, going about there day the happiest she's seen people in a while.

They're eyes stayed locked, and eventually they looked away, the question that hung in the air too heavy of a burden, and leaving too much of a sting for two first years to handle.

 _She's fine._ Etsuko tried to convince herself despite the feeling in her stomach. The same feeling she had the day she found Kise. _Everything is fine._

The pair of eyes that stared at her went unnoticed as Etsuko continued to lose herself in the atmosphere, and her admirer lifted the tea cup to their lips a smile curling into their dimple.


	22. Chapter 22

**_'The real monsters you have to watch out for, are the ones who claim they're angels.' - Jenna Galbut_**

* * *

Kise stared wide eyed at the boy before him. Etsuko stood near him a grounding force, she kept glancing at him and to her cousin.

"That's your cousin . ." Kise whispered completely awestruck as Honda Saburo stared back an almost constipated look on his face. He held one helmet under his arm and the smaller one he had already stuffed under the open seat compartment of his motor bike.

The boy looked different now then he did back in middle school. But, Kise still remembers idolizing him. Saburo is three years older than him. By the time Kise was a first year, he was a third year. A part of the basketball club. Vice Captain, one of the most popular kids in school, as well as the ace. Kise isn't easily impressed but, one day Aomine had dragged him to see one of Honda Saburo's high school matches. He was just . . he was so amazing!

Kise never understood why he quit his high school career so suddenly. He had so many opportunities and he could have made it so big. Everybody in the whole world knew that! He had scouts from all over the country asking about him. Blog posts dedicated to him, he had fan bases, he was talked about in sports magazines and not just the high school ones, the bigger more important ones too.

His face had been plastered everywhere.

"Yes that's my cousin." Etsuko said cautiously as if she was afraid Kise was going to spontaneously combust. " Kise. This is Saburo. Saburo this is-"

"I know who he is." Saburo said cutting her off. And for a moment Kise felt joy. "You went to Teiko. You were apart of the Generation of Miracles, right?"

The joy was crushed almost as fast as it appeared. Kise tossed a nervous glance at Etsuko seeing her raise a curious brow.

 _She doesn't know what that means. Oh thank God._

A lump in his throat grew and he knew if he spoke he'd make a fool of himself. The sweaty palms that held tight onto his crutches gripped impossibly harder. Kise merely nodded his head.

Saburo looked at him. There was a haunted look in his eye, he didn't seem disgusted like others, or angry. A small pitiful smile tilted at the corner of his mouth. His shifted the helmet into his hands and looked down at the red and black design, it matched the colors of his bike.

"Ah," Was all he said. "You guys were pretty good."

He moved to sit on his bike but, hesitated before turning to face them again. "I'll be picking you up probably on my bike again. If not, then in my dads truck," He then turned to Kise and looked him straight in the eye. "Glad you made it out."

Kise felt his brows furrow and before he could ask for a clarification, Saburo revved his bike and took off down the street.

 _Did he mean the school?_

"Wha-"

"I don't know," Etsuko cut him off. Kise looked down at her. She was looking off in the direction that Saburo took off in as well. Eventually she turned to face Kise. "He's weird. Trust me."

Kise smiled at her and nudged her with his crutches. "That's not nice." She simply rolled her eyes and turned before he could glimpse the half smile starting to form on her face.

"What's not nice is me standing out here for almost 5 minutes and you still haven't made a move to invite me into your home. Where have your manners gone. You're the one who insists we're friends."

Kise kept smiling as he moved to walk near her. "If we weren't you wouldn't be here. ~~~"

"Shut up Kise."

* * *

"What's the Generation of Miracles?"

The question was so sudden he choked on the sushi he was eating. They ordered in a bunch of junk food after spending several hours doing stupid stuff. Earlier that week Kise had gathered the nerve to invite her over.

Not like she hasn't been over a few times after her first visit but, this is their first time _alone._ His parents were out on a well deserved date, his sisters were doing they're own thing. Kise even declined on offer to hang out with _Kuroko_.

He was literally sweating buckets trying to find the perfect way to phrase his text. He knew winter holidays just started up and everyone had two weeks off. Kise wanted to spend the whole day with her but, without her realizing and thinking he was creepy.

The more he got to know her, the more he wanted her around. Eventually he sent her a text after spending 30 minutes pouring over it, he _never_ spent 30 minutes pouring over a text for a girl before. And for some reason that made him all the more confused and anxious.

He was three seconds away from backing out, before his stubborn side kicked in and he decided to risk it. She agreed and he almost hurt himself when he jumped from happiness.

For a younger girl there was so many admirable things about Etsuko. She's extremely smart, and perceptive. She's laid back, and never pushed people into things they didn't want. Etsuko valued freedom and alone time, Kise knew she would never get upset if someone told her they needed time to themselves or that they didn't want to hang out.

That was probably his favorite thing about her.

She's also nurturing and kind under her hard shell. She's funny, and an overall cool person. But, she also had one hell of a memory, and was known for being a bit stubborn. Some people would even say stuck up.

Kise should have known she wouldn't have forgotten what Saburo said so easily.

She was staring at him with those hypnotizing eyes of hers. The same eyes that Saburo shared. Unblinking and piercing like tiny shards of ice stabbing him repeatedly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about Hawaii and the surf club." He blurted out.

Sometimes his mouth does this thing were it moves before his brain processes it.

He held his breath. If he dies in this moment at the hands of his savior than he had a good run.

Tell his mom he loves her.

She continued to stare at him with that infuriating blank face, after a minute her brow rose and she lifted some sushi to her mouth.

"Hmm," She hummed around the food. "Must be a touchy subject then." She looked away from him and down to the food in front of her. The movie they were watching completely forgotten about.

Kise audibly swallowed. His palms began to sweat again. God he felt like a jerk. He was sending out such mixed signals. One minute telling her she doesn't have to talk about it and the next bargaining with her that he'll dish his secrets if she dishes hers. He's a horrible friend and upperclassmen.

Right when he opened his mouth to begin his apology was when she spoke.

"Deal . . but, you go first."

He blinked once, then twice. Her words took several seconds to register.

"Oh." He said not completely understanding. Etsuko stared at him, amusement twinkled in her eyes.

"Oh . . oh!" He said again sitting up straight. He felt nervous but, excited all of a sudden.

The food he had been eating made his stomach feel extremely full, and he pushed it around on the plate before moving the whole dish away from himself.

"I just. I don't no where to start. Kurokocchi does such a better job at explaining everything." Kise said feeling himself frown.

"Well I want your experience. Not his." Etsuko said also moving the food away from herself turning her full attention onto him.

He felt himself flush, the heat on his neck and ears slightly uncomfortable.

"O-okay. Well, I-I . . .guess it started because I was always so bored."

"You were bored?" Etsuko repeated confusion in her tone.

He looked at her. She does this thing when her brow's furrow, her nose scrunches up as well, she doesn't even notice but, Kise adores it.

"Yeah," He breath out with a bit more resentment then he meant to. "Everything was always so easy. I could learn things so fast, and copy everything, so essentially nothing ever came as a challenge. I wanted something exciting. I wanted something fun! Something that I could get better at, something that required work but, at the same time I could enjoy."

Kise remembered clearly the loneliness he felt drifting around, not being able to find something that had much meaning to him. He was so young then, but that doesn't mean that part of his life sucked any less. When your a kid, you want to run around and play. Be active, always have something entertaining to do. It was honestly hard for Kise to be bored so easily with everything.

"The basketball club at Teiko changed a lot of things for me. Aominecchi, when I saw him play, and when I played against him and lost. I just knew, that I found something. That I found something . . . to be passionate over. . . .Something that had meaning, and- and joy, and everything I had been looking for. Call it cliche or ridiculous but, it's true. That's how I felt."

"What happened?" Etsuko asked.

"I told you about my teammates," Kise said. Etsuko nodded her head.

"We were called the Generation of Miracles. We were, not to brag, but we were very good at basketball. And the more we trained, the more matches we won, the more unstoppable we became. You _couldn't_ lose at Teiko, **_'Winning is everything, Losing is not accepted'_** , is what they said. Our coaches, our principal, the staff, the upperclassmen, _everyone_. It was the school motto. My teammates and I, we . . felt like Kings. And unfortunately we let that get to our heads . . ."

Kise swallowed several times. This part is always the hardest, he cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck.

"We started skipping practices. And uh, making bets at matches. Whoever gets a 100 baskets at the next game buys someone something or whatever. We wouldn't just beat the other team, we'd crush them. Say nasty things to other players. We made a whole team quit because of how we treated them . . . . We were terrible. Kurokocchi saved us, took us a whole year, can you believe it?"

Kise let out a laugh. "A freaking year to realize we were assholes. Kurokocchi was always so much better then the rest of us. A saint, honestly. He made his mistakes but, we hurt him too, and to this day I still feel bad. I don't know how he could have forgiven us so easily when we didn't even realize we had done anything wrong."

Kise let his eyes drift and make contact with Etsuko's own. He smiled at her, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. "Some people are just amazing you know, Etsuko?"

Etsuko raised a brow, a small smirk curling in the corner of her mouth. "You have such a man crush on Kuroko-san."

He felt himself flush and flail in embarrassment as he tried to deny the accusation. But, despite his burning face, and crocodile tears this was the first time he's heard Etsuko laugh, and even if it was at his expense he'd make a fool of himself all over again just to repeat the process.

"You have a pretty laugh."

She looked up at him through her lashes and rolled her eyes, a lingering smile fading back into her usual deadpan.

"I guess it's my turn." She said after they settled. The tension sky rocketed, and for some reason he knew that whatever he had to say, she was some how going to top it.

It took her several minutes to start, but once she did Kise was solely focused on her.

"My parent's for some reason were cold and distant to both my brother Kasuki, and I growing up. We didn't know extended family because our parents, mainly my mother, distanced themselves to the point where we barely knew who anyone was. We kept in touch with our roots, if not for the sake of showing off, always for showing off. That's why I guess my Japanese is pretty fluent, my mother drilled me to be perfect in several languages from a young age, among other things. But, that's not the point of this."

"Katsuki didn't fair well in the house. I didn't either but, he acted out. And our parents resented him, so they wanted to send him away. He knew this and in one last attempt to spite them, he emancipated himself and decided to move to Japan with our maternal grandparents. He still has my father's last name, Meilani. This is why so many people mistake Saburo for my brother because his uncle is my mom's brother, and Honda is his and my current last name. But, anyways after Katsu moved I had a more difficult time at home. My mom was hard on me, yet at the same time never really gave a shit about what I did. It only mattered to her if I was messing up the appearance of the family name, and my father to some extent, I guess he felt guilty and he bribed me with gifts and expensive getaway trips, but I lacked his attention and overall the love I needed to feel from a parent. I felt alone, especially since I was home schooled."

Kise watched feeling a heavy weight grow in his chest as Etsuko ran her finger over the pattern on the couch.

"I always loved to surf, and during my free time I would go to these local hotspots near where I lived. I lived in Maui. I don't mean to brag, but I was good. _Really_ good. I was scouted on a junior professional level, and technically in America at the time I was only a freshmen, which means third year in middle school here. When I first started out surfing, obviously I stuck to basic waves, and beaches. Which meant places like Hookipa Beach Park and Honolua Bay. I know these places have no meaning to you but, they do to me. The waves there are fun, and soft. Baby waves, perfect for a good time, wind surfing, having a nice practice session, basic stuff. And like I said, I usually stuck to that. But, one day I had a family friend on my father's side over, and they offered to take me out to Peahi otherwise known as Jaws, he said I was good enough. He said he'd be there the whole time. His daughters were also there, they were apart of this _amazing elite_ surf club in our town, the best club on the whole fucking island of Hawaii. I literally killed it that day, to be honest I'm surprised Peahi didn't kill me, those waves are dangerous."

Kise watched as she swallowed and took a deep breath, she looked up at him a small tilt to her mouth.

"Those girls wanted me to join their club. They were all older than me, they said they had teammates my age that could learn from me. That _I was amazing._ ** _Me_**. That **_I_** was amazing. Of course I said yes. That's where I met Alana. She was my age, and we quickly became 'best friends'," Etsuko's smile turned bitter and the air quotes used made Kise know something was about to happen.

"I didn't know Alana and the other girls my age resented me. That they were jealous of the attention I was receiving. I didn't mean to . . I was just . . . I thought they'd be happy for the opportunities I was getting. I thought they'd be glad for the sponsors, and the scout's, and the extra practice. It's not like I never pushed them to the side. I did everything with them. Every trip after I met them that my father bribed me with, they'd be there with me, every event I was invited to, I'd ask the upperclassmen in the club for the others to go as well. I thought they were my friends, I thought . . I thought a lot of things."

"But, uh, one day our surfing club was on a trip to Oahu, there was an important contest going on there. Look I don't know if you're familiar with some of the most dangerous waves in the world but, Peahi- Jaws is one of them, and another one that's located in Hawaii is called Pipe or Pipeline and it's in Oahu. I . . started to noticed small things that Alana would say and do that would show her bitterness toward me, but every time I tried to talk to her it was like the slate was wiped clean and everything was forgotten. I felt kind of silly. After practice one day, one of the upperclassmen, her name was Patricia, said that she thought I was ready to go out with her and a team of adults, and try to ride Pipe. I was nervous. Pipe was dangerous the wave literally took lives before. But, apparently a sponsor was going to be there and they had their eye on me. Alana over heard this conversation, and asked if she could be apart of this, Patricia said that Alana and the others weren't ready. Specifically she said that, they weren't on the same level as I was."

"Alana didn't take this well. She wouldn't talk to me, she avoided me. And soon the rest of the girls were to. I was upset at first but, then I got angry. It wasn't my fault, and I wasn't the one who said it anyways. They should be happy for me. That night a group of people literally ripped me out of my bed in the hotel we were staying in and put a pillow case over my head, they carried me outside, despite me kicking and drove me somewhere. I recognized the voices, and it calmed me to realize it was Alana and my other teammates. I thought this was something natural. Something a part of the group, like a late initiation, but I was wrong."

"One of the girls had stole the keys from the upperclassmen to the safety equipment room, things like speed boats, paddle boards, extra surf boards, etc . . Reminder that we were suffering some dangerous waves and a safety team was with us for back up if things went wrong, so stuff like this was necessary. There was a pier near by and they walked me out still blind folded, next thing I know I was spun around several times before someone shoved what felt like a surf board into my arms, and pushed me over the pier and into the water."

"What!?" Kise cut her off feeling outrage bubble in his stomach. "What the hell! All that over some stupid petty jealousy because you were good and they weren't!"

"Kise."

He immediately shut up, but the rage still burned in him. "Let me finish. This story is already long enough."

Kise nodded his head reluctantly wanting to say a thing or two but, deciding it'd be best to wait until the end considering the fact he figured the ridiculousness of these girls actions was not over.

Etsuko sat for a moment staring at him, her blue eyes running over every feature of his face. Kise should be used to the uneasiness her stare brought, but he could honestly say he probably never will. Her eyes were just so vivid.

"At first . . . I thought they brought me out to Pipe," She began to speak again slowly, looking away from him and down to her fingers again. "I can't even begin to explain to you the amount of panic that came over me. Pipe is dangerous during the day but, at night . . God any ocean at night is . . . well. To swim in one at night _alone_ would be dumb. The waves were beating down on me so hard I thought I was going to drown. I'm a good swimmer, a _great_ swimmer in fact, but even once the blindfold was ripped off my face I couldn't see anything. I kept thinking ' _I need air now'_ , but every time I'd swim up the waves would push me down. I must of been under for two minutes, maybe more but, when I came up I could near them all screaming slurs and laughing at me. That's when I knew for sure what this was all about. I wasn't going to show they got to me, despite it being dark I looked around for the board and swam toward it, once I got to it I started swimming back but, something bit me and pulled me under."

Kise watched the way her hand drifted down to touch her right thigh.

"A tiger shark had been swimming close enough to where I was that it must of mistook me for food. Bit my right thigh. After I came up I screamed so loud I was convinced that the whole world heard me. I thought I'd never get rid of the taste of blood and salt in my mouth, the ambulance was called, so where my parents, the club was sued. I later found out that Alana planned it all, my best friend the girl I was closest to out of everyone, wanted to get back at me because she was envious. My parents soon after my surgery, and the start of my physically therapy, dropped the bomb on me that they're getting a divorce. I by that time had basically stopped speaking and had become ruder than usual, and reclusive. So to get me away from the trauma my parents decided to change my last name and move me here to live with Katsu and my grandparents. Now several months later I saved you from dying and am sitting on your couch eating sushi and telling you my life story."

Kise stared at her with wide eyes. His breath was caught in his throat. The rage he felt on her behalf was multiplied and he honestly had no clue how to express himself.

"I- Oh, I just. . . .What the fuck."

"Yes. Indeed."

He watched as she nodded her head before reaching back over to the sushi she had previously pushed away. She looked up at him.

"What? Talking about my feelings makes me hungry."

Kise didn't know why, but he started to laugh. And he laughed so hard he cried. His sudden laugh startled Etsuko because he saw her flinch, and in-between his uncontrollable giggles, and attempts at breathing he tried to apologize, but the eye roll she gave him made him laugh harder. Soon enough he was leaning over on the couch, and feeling lucky that his ribs had healed to the point where he could now laugh without pain.

"God. You are . . something else. I don't even," Kise let out a out the residual giggles and a puff of air that he was holding back. "Wow. Just wow. You're amazing."

Etsuko gave him a look. She stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you sure you're getting enough oxygen to you're head after that spontaneous laughing fit."

Kise grinned at her and moved over more into her space, chuckling at the dirty look she gave him, but happy she didn't move away.

"You don't even realize it. That's what makes it better."

"Realize what? Seriously, why are you looking at me like that. Are you on crack or something?"

Kise laughed again, and shook his head. _This girl, is either to humble to realize how strong she is, or she's just dense._

"Nothing forget about it."

"Whatever. Can you move over." Etsuko said leaning back against the couch, yet still not away from him.

"But, I don't want too ~~"

She shot him an annoyed look and before she could say anything else her phone chimed. Kise felt annoyed at whoever was texting her. He could see by the look on her face she was annoyed to but, as she read the text her annoyance turned to worry, and then dread as her face blanched.

"Etsuko . . ." Kise said cautiously. He began to reach a hand out to her, as the phone slipped from her fingers to the floor. The girl covered her mouth and dashed away from him toward the bathroom.

Kise cursed under his breath as her phone began to ring with calls and he fumbled around wanting to follow her and see if she's okay, but trying to situate his crutches, and on top of that grab her phone.

He answered the call without thinking or looking at the call ID, and cringed once he realized the mistake, but it was too late.

"Hello?"

A female answered back to him, her voice vaguely familiar.

 _"Your not Suko-chan? Is she okay!? Where is she? Who are you!?"_

Kise reeled back at the hysterical tone of the other girl, she sounded completely inconsolable.

"No. I'm not this is Kise Ryouta. Etsuko is fine, she's just, uh, she's in the bathroom. May I ask who's calling? Etsuko seemed upset, is something going on?"

The girl continued to cry as if she didn't hear a thing Kise said. "She's dead!," The girl screamed on the line, and Kise felt his stomach fall.

"Who?" He asked voice cracking.

"Akira. She's dead, she's dead. They found her body, she's dead and it's my fault!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello readers! So idk if any of you are familiar with the anime Haikyuu but, if you are great! And if you aren't you should totally go and make yourselves familiar with because that is an awesome sports anime. But, continuing on with what I was trying to focus myself on writing. I'm starting up another fanfic, (don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this story at all it is my baby) based off of Haikyuu if you haven't guessed already. I hope that some of you who read this story will give my other one a shot as well. I'm working hard on it, and it means a lot to me. I'll go more into details on it when I actually start posting it but, I'm hoping that people like it. Sorry for taking so long to update I've been busy with work I hope you like this one despite it being short compared to some of my other chapters, there are a lot of FEELINGS being tossed around here though. I'll be sure to have another chapter out soon.**

 **THANK YOU 3**

* * *

The weather the day of the funeral was fitting to the surrounding atmosphere. The sky was a dark charcoal grey, the rain poured down endlessly, it was below freezing and everyone who came was bundled up to keep themselves from freezing.

A sea of black clothes, and sobbing people.

They all stood together, weeping, shivering, scared.

Kise remembers Hiroki's funeral so well it feels like yesterday. It was almost identical to this.

 _What a wonderful way to start the holidays._

He felt numb as his bloodshot eyes watched Akira Cho's mother fall to her knees a hysterical mess into the arms of her younger (now eldest daughter Haruka). The Akira's had just lost their father the year previous to lung cancer, the only reason Kise knew this is because their oldest son, who Kise is friends with, was in his class back in 1st year.

Yoshio, Yoshi for short stood carrying the youngest of the Akira's only 4 years of age in his arms. He looked away from his mother his own shoulders shaking with silent sobs as he rocked the sleepy toddler in his arms.

Kise blinked past his tears. A hollow hopeless feeling punching him in the gut, leaving him gasping for air as he stood there attempting to desperately push down his anxiety. He felt so bad for this family. So terribly bad.

And it only made things worse when he was hit with the overwhelming fact he could have been in this position, but he's not because he was saved.

He felt lucky and damned at the exact same time.

 _What kind of monster does this?_

 _Who gets enjoyment from this?_

Kise felt someone squeeze his free hand. He snapped back into reality bringing his attention away from the devastated family and down to Etsuko who stood by his side holding tightly to his fingers.

His right hand held an umbrella over their heads, and near them stood Etsuko's older brother Kasuki, as well as her cousin Saburo. A distraught Chihiro Makoto clung to Etsuko, and two other girls Kise remember's often seeing but, at the moment their names were lost to him also stood with them. Both looked equally upset holding one another and sniffling, as tears ran freely down their swollen red cheeks.

Buro and Katsu had agreed to take the children as chaperon to Akira Cho's funeral. It took a lot of convincing for his mother to agree but, after Kise nearly broke down about how Etsuko needs him his mother finally relented.

Speaking of Etsuko she stood silently at his shoulder, staring off at the Akira family. Her cheeks were wet and eyes bloodshot but, her face was blank. From the corner of his eye, Kise could see Kastuki and Saburo shooting her and the rest of them worried glances while whispering to each other.

He squeezed her fingers back, and she jerked almost violently. Her ice blue eyes tore away from the scene in front of her and slowly crept up to look at him. She looked exhausted lifeless almost. The vivid blue of her eyes were starting to turn, dare he say dull, the longer he looked at her.

"It's going to be okay." His voice was hoarse he sounded weak and he had a hard time believing it himself. And that's what frustrates him the most, she's always so amazing.

So strong, but Kise . . . he can't even...

She squeezed his fingers back. "I hope your right." She sounded normal, monotone, but, Kise knew her well enough by now to hear the underlying tone of something fragile.

* * *

They all sat in a ramen shop trying to warm up. Residual sniffles and tears still ran down swollen cheeks, and Kise could see the two eldest of the group trying their hardest to think of something to lift their spirits.

A phone chimed, and heads turned to look at the ravenette that Kise had come to learn was named Rituko Rima, her tearful eyes read the text before glancing up shyly at Saburo and Katsuki.

"My parents are asking for an update."

Katsu gave a small smile and nudged a complaining Saburo out of the booth with him. "If I'm going you're going now shut-the-hell-up . . ."

Katsuki's voice trailed off as he hauled his whiny cousin off. Kise watched still feeling slightly awestruck that he now spends time with his idol on a regular basis and the boy-, man seems so normal.

Well- not the textbook definition of normal, or like . . any definition of normal really but, uh, you get it. You get what Kise's trying to say, right?

"You're little man-crush on my cousin is kinda cute." A voice teased. It was nasally from crying, and a bit hoarse from not being used much that day but, he could recognize it anywhere.

He turned to Etsuko feeling a bit of blush coming onto his cheeks despite the somber mood the whole day had brought upon them.

"I don't-I, just. I admire, his basketball skills."

Etsuko raised a brow, her lips twitched and Kise felt his heart leap into his chest at the almost smile. "He doesn't play anymore."

"But, he used to!"

"You both are cute." Momoko Miu, the red-headed girl spoke up a wavering smile on her face as she tried to dry her tears with a napkin. "You're arguing like a married couple."

If Kise had a small blush before he had a massive one now before he could deny anything Etsuko spoke up. "I don't argue, I prove my point."

Chihiro let out a snort that she tried to cover behind her hand. Her shoulders shook and she let one fond giggle slip. Kise noted it was a bit high in pitch quite girly, the complete opposite of what he remembered Etsuko's laugh to be.

"Of course Suko-chan would have something like that to say." Chihiro sighed, she teared up again almost as soon as her laughter passed and Etsuko worriedly puts a hand on her shoulder.

To anyone else it would seem Etsuko was comforting the girl out of pity, her face was poised but, those close enough could see the slight furrow between her brows as she pulled her friend close.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ." Chihiro said excepting the napkin Kise passed her with a shaky smile. "I just can't help but, feel terrible. She's dead and here I am. Sitting here laughing. I feel like that makes me a bad person. I should have reconciled with her when I had the chance but, all I did was push her away and now here I am laughing when's she's been murdered." She spat the word like it was poison.

" . . . I think Akira-chan wouldn't want us to be sad." Rima said after a brief pause. Kise looked over at her, he hesitated to speak but after a moment he did.

"I, uh, didn't know her well. But, I know her brother. And from what he told me about her Akria-chan was pretty bad-ass. I'm sure she'd want you all to be happy."

Etsuko smiled at him, he could see the silent thank you in her eyes, and he felt his stomach flip. You're welcome. You're always welcome. Because you're amazing. He wanted to say but, silence overcame him instead.

"Cho was one of the most hot-headed, vulgar, nosy people I knew. We were friends and good ones back in middle school, but it ended with something so stupid and I should have apologized I really should have." Chihiro said with a soft laugh. "I'm going to miss her, even if all we did was rile each other up."

They all continued to talk laughing, crying and sharing stories of their friends who suffered a tragic death. Even when Saburo and Katsuki returned their conversation continued, now added on by the boisterous personalities of the two elders in the Honda family.

Kise laughed until tears rolled down his face. His stomach ached, and slowly he could feel the whole that was left over these last few months slowly start to mend. It felt even better when a familiar hand reached over grasped at his fingers and squeezed.

He felt his heart flip again and he squeezed back. He looked over just in time to catch her doing the same, they locked gazes and the corner of her mouth twitched into that almost smile that drove him wild half the time.

Kise realized a lot of things. He might have lost a piece of himself that day when he was attacked but, he thinks he found something that can fill in all his empty places.


	24. Chapter 24

"You're gay."

"Okay but, I still want kids. So I'd appreciate it if you stop threatening to castrate me."

"You. Are. Gay. It won't be **_physically_** possible for you to have your own children. You're a man, and Ken is a man. Men don't give birth."

"Obviously I know that! I'm not completely stupid, maybe I want a surrogate!"

"So you want your junk to be intact so that you can have sex with a woman, just to have kids?"

"No! I'm gay remember? Besides, that would be cheating on Ken, I'm planning on going to one of those baby banks."

"You mean a sperm lab?"

"Yeah, that! I would never cheat on Ken, I'm happy with him. I want to be with him forever."

"What makes you think Ken wants to stay with someone as dumb as you?"

"HEY!"

Kise felt sweat fall down his neck as he was forced to sit in the living room of the Honda residence and listen as Saburo argued with Katsuki. Their arguments were usually ridiculous but this topic was beyond uncomfortable. Kise could feel himself twitching with repressed tension, he wanted out.

 _Come on Etsuko! Please be ready soon._

He doesn't even know how they got on this topic! One second they were all talking about _Jeeps_ , yes Jeeps, it started with cars when Katsuki mentioned that he wanted a Jeep, and now _whatever this is,_ is currently going on.

Etsuko warned him of this, and though he noticed their tendency to result into petty arguments- it still baffles him that it happened almost _all the time_.

He didn't think it was possible to argue more than Kagami and Aomine when they were together, but it's happening. And according to Etsuko, they can go on for _hours_.

Kise shuttered at the thought, he long gave up trying to placate them. It was around the time when Katsuki threatened bodily harm with a spatula, which was almost 15 minutes ago.

Five more minutes passed and now Kise sat in worry as Katsu and Saburo had begun to wrestle one another. ' _Jesus please don't break anything!'_

He could feel himself cringe every time they rolled too close to the table.

"OW, BURO SERIOUSLY!? YOU BIT ME!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The sound of Etsuko's voice made them snap to attention. Kise himself jumped up from his sitting position as if he was caught doing something.

She stood near the doorway and stared down at her cousin and brother judging them. Despite the awkward atmosphere, Kise felt his heart soar, she was wearing the sweater he had gifted her for Christmas. It was a simple sweater, yellow in color made from cotton. She had tucked it into her plaid windowpane pants and tightened the pants around her waist with a belt.

She held a jacket in her hands and she slowly started putting it on after a minute or two of speaking with the two fighting on the floor.

Kise shook his head falling out of his trance to hear Katsuki and Saburo talking over each other trying to defend themselves to the youngest Honda. Etsuko looked annoyed and mildly amused but Kise was starting to notice that annoyance was how she coped with being fond.

It was a slow progression for her trying to be open to people but she became better every day. Kise was oddly proud.

"Whatever," She spoke again with a sigh cutting off the rant Katsu and Saburo were having. "We're leaving now. Come on Kise."

He jumped to attention and followed after her, feeling only slightly bad at the look of dejection on Katsuki's face and hearing the pitiful whine Saburo let out.

He only had three more days before winter break was over and he would be able to go back to school. Kise had mixed emotions about this, on one hand, he would finally be able to do something besides sitting at home all day, on the other the fans, and the rumors . . . . well, he wasn't too sure he's ready for that. He's been having trouble coping with anxiety lately.

Life was difficult and for good reason. The killer was yet to be caught. Police officers patrolled almost every corner, everyone had a curfew of 11 pm, this included several other changes in the dynamic of everyday life, some worse than others.

ID was to be carried at all times, even for trial trips to the corner store. A visible strain was weighing on his district. Others as well, they feared the murders would carry over. Whoever this was had no remorse so far for what they've done. It could be easy for them to move completely over and start a massacre with another school.

The holidays were tense after Akira's funeral. Word spread that her mother was having extreme difficulty dealing with the grief. No one could blame her.

Kise sighed as he kicked at the snow littered ground. His breath was visible from how cold the evening air around them was. Etsuko stayed silent beside him as the made their way to the train station.

"How is Chihiro-san handling things?" He asked after a while of quiet walking. Etsuko glanced at him, her eyes seemed to glow in this weather despite their somber mood.

"She's . . . having a hard time." Etsuko said after contemplating the answer. Kise watched as she shuffled internally over what she wanted to say. " She still blames herself. But I keep telling her she shouldn't."

"You shouldn't either," Kise added remembering how Etsuko confided in him the guilt she felt for not answering her phone that day.

She hummed quietly and silence fell over them again. "I can't help it. I can't help feeling guilty." Etsuko spoke again, her hands were stuffed deep in her pockets.

The scarf around her neck engulfed her and her hat hand a pom-pom at the top. She looked immensely young at this moment. Vulnerable and cheeks red.

Kise reached out and grabbed ahold of her coat sleeve. Strangely enough, Etsuko allowed him to pull her to a stop. She avoided his gaze before caving in when he called out to her.

Snowflakes were catching on her eyes lashes, it was magical how pretty she still managed to look despite the freezing temperatures and a broken heart.

" I feel guilty too." He admitted to her. She furrowed her brows at him, her nose scrunching up behind the wool of her scarf. Kise felt himself swoon, she'd be his downfall. It was embarrassingly painful to think about.

"You have no reason too." Her voice was flat-monotone but he knows her now. He felt himself smile.

"Neither do you but, like you said it can't be helped. You feel like you could've done something, change how fate was supposed to plan out. Then once the realization that nothing could be done hits you, you feel even more guilty than before. It's crushing because I can't decide what's worse. Thinking about how things could have possibly happened if you helped, or realizing that nothing could have happened."

Etsuko stared at him, the lack of emotion in her eyes didn't bother him anymore. All he did lately was marvel at the color.

"When did you become so insightful and poetic." She teased him a smile hiding in the corner of her mouth. His stomach surged and his chest felt warm. **_He wanted to kiss her_**. The realization stopped surprising him this past week.

He still couldn't contain his blush but the cold helped fight off any unwanted attention in that area. She was an ethereal beauty, and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. The comparison was fitting in every way.

"I've always been like this!" He rebutted, "No one gives me credit for it though."

Etsuko smiled and Kise felt his stomach bottom out. She grabbed at his sleeve and tugged him in the direction they were going previously. They would be at the train station in about five minutes at the pace they were walking.

Etsuko was still holding onto his sleeve and he could feel a fire burn were her fingers kept a grip on him. **_He wanted to hold her hand_**. Kise really should be more worried about his thoughts lately but he couldn't help it.

"I guess they don't. But you can't blame them when you're a blubbering mess half the time." Her tone was playful.

"Hey!," He sputtered his cheeks darkening even more than before. "That's not true! I don't blubber!"

Her laugh was musical, and he'd make a fool of himself every day if she'd allow him to hear it more often.

"Suuurre you don't."

The rest of the walk and even the train ride was filled with easy conversation. He had a few fans approach him and ask him how he was feeling, but nothing to excitable to drag his unwavering attention away from Etsuko.

He felt calm and happy. Nothing could ruin this.

"Ah? Kise? What are you doing out here?" Shock ran through him, his eyes widened and he felt himself break out in sweat. Hours earlier he rejected plans with this very person, mainly because Etsuko texted him asking if he wanted to accompany her on a trip out today.

Aomine stood right in front of them, a plastic bag held in his right hand. He looked confused, rightfully so especially when Kise had mentioned being busy today.

Kise watched as Aomine eyed him then his gaze shifted over to Etsuko. She stared at the tall blue haired basketball player and Kise watched as a shiver visibly ran through his body. Sweat gathered at his temple and Aomine averted his eyes. He looked back at Kise, took in the way he was closely positioned to Etsuko. Took in the way Kise's face warmed, and it was like a light switch went off in his head.

Kise saw the very moment it dawned on his friend. Aomine may be an idiot but he's not completely dense. A smirk formed on his lips and took a seat right next to them on the train.

"I don't believe we met," Aomine said cautiously looking over to Etsuko. She was still staring at him and Kise watched as Aomine did his best to hold eye contact.

"My names Aomine Daiki, I've heard _a lot_ about you."


	25. Chapter 25

_"That's an absolutely ridiculous argument! I object you can't take that seriously." Chihiro said slamming her hands on the table and standing up quickly. Her face was flushed in anger and her cognac hues stay locked on Hiroki._

 _Hamamoto-Sensei; the first year History teacher in charge of the debate team watched the two teens carefully. As did Etsuko._

 _The blonde rolled her eyes at how unprofessional Chihiro was behaving at the moment. The shorter girl always allowed for Hiroki to get under her skin during practice debates._

 _There_ were _14 people in total involved in their small club. 7 on one team 7 on the other. In the club came the responsibility of competing against other schools, and Kaijo high was ranked in the top ten percentile._

 _"Remember to keep calm_ everyone, _" Hamamoto-Sensei said urging the students to not let their emotions get in the way. Something she's been teaching them since forever._

 _Etsuko was on Chihiro's team, she remained unmoved sitting back looking between the two other first years, and then looking down at her bitten nails._

 _Today's debate was: Is Obesity a disease?_

 _The protocol for practice was to be on two separate teams as stated before, one is the team to list the reasons why it should be considered a disease, and the other team does the opposite._

 _Etsuko's team was to defend why Obesity is a disease, essentially being on the affirmative side, while Hiroki maintained the side of negative._

 _"No actually it's quite valid," Hiroki said. "Genetic, psychological and metabolic factors have all been blamed for obesity. And while these may help to explain why people eat so much, none of them are a cause." He said sitting still, hands crossed in front of him as he looked_ up at _Chihiro._

 _His head was tilted back, and his lips were pursed. Etsuko noticed a smile was threatening to curve its way onto his face. It made Etsuko slightly amused._

 _They weren't close friends (Etsuko wouldn't label him anything more than an acquaintance in fact) but Hiroki was always kind to her. She actually thought highly of the boy._

 _"UHH! I can't with you!" Chihiro yelled her face turning red. The icing on top of the cake for Chihiro seemed to be how lazily he almost approached the situation. Etsuko noted that was the breaking point for her. Every time._

 _The three of them were the youngest but according to Hamamoto-Sensei, some of the best she has had in the club in the last three years._

 _And while Chihiro was analytical and cunning, she lacked patience when it came to Hiroki. He was the one factor that changed the girl from relaxed to enraged, she almost always lost her cool._

 _Etsuko knew why Hiroki was forced to be on the opposite side, and everyone else did too. Hamamoto-Sensei was preparing them in case of difficult opponents. It was easy to see what angle she was coming from._

 _Hiroki was the one person Chihiro had the most difficulty arguing with. The pressure put on her whenever Hiroki was up to post gave the perfect opportunity for both of them to learn something._

 _For Chihiro, it was how to overcome future opponents that could possibly get under her skin, and for Hiroki, it was to learn new ways how to fluster the opposing team._

 _"Obesity is a chronic and genetically programmed DISEASE. The environment in which we live certainly plays a role in the expression of the genes that lead to the accumulation of fat mass. Just like any other chronic disease, obesity can be treated, and even put into remission. But it cannot be cured. Especially not by just eating less," Etsuko spoke up breaking the tension in the room._

 _Hiroki looked at her his eyebrow furrowed, she could see the hesitation and fear in his expression. He thought he would lose if Etsuko took over. It was a look that she's seen in every opponent she's ever had._

 _Admittedly, Etsuko felt pride and she haughtily tilted her head._

 _Hiroki leaned back and subtly glanced at his team to see if anyone would want to take over. No one stepped up._

 _He huffed in agitation, Etsuko could see the thoughts flashing across his face._

 _"And on top of that," Etsuko continued moving forward and making direct contact with the other boy. He refused to outwardly show nervousness but sweat began to gather on his skin. She was internally impressed with how well he managed to maintain eye contact with her despite being unnerved by her glare._

 _"Obesity in childhood or adulthood fulfills the dictionary definition of a disease. According to the National Center for Health Statistics in America, a chronic diseases and I quote is: 'one lasting 3 months or more, cannot be prevented by vaccines or cured by medications, nor does it just disappear'."_

 _"Bullshit, no way you memorized that by heart." Arakawa Kaito commented, he was a second year in Class 5. Etsuko watched him flip desperately through the notes he had._

 _"You can find the quote under the medical book titled 'The American Association for the Study of Obesity: How can we acquire help for those suffering?'. It has a plethora of statistically proven facts that support our argument. You can find the quote on page 340, these ideas are supported by doctors and researchers from all over the world." Etsuko said cutting her eyes over to their teacher as one of her teammates handed over the book in question._

 _Hamamoto-Sensei took the evidence presented to her looking quite pleased with how prepared Etsuko came for the situation. "Of course it's an American book written originally in English but I've found a translated copy as you can see."_

 _"All doctors quoted in the novel are verified and all are from different countries, some even here in Japan." She said looking away from their sensei to stare down Arakawa and Hiroki._

 _"So Arakawa-sempai, Hiroki-san?," Etsuko rested her chin in her hand feeling confident that she sealed the argument. "You were saying?"_

 _Up until this point, Hiroki's team had been relying on him to frustrate and confuse her side to a point of submission. The whole time Etsuko kept to herself waiting for the perfect moment to strike them down._

 _Chihiro finally sat back down in her spot next to Etsuko's left and she could feel the smugness oozing off the other girl in waves._

 _Hiroki opened his mouth before letting out a sigh his shoulders slumped and rubbed at his sweaty face. "We concede."_

 _His side all groaned others sigh in relief; happy to rid the tension, one boy even collapsed allowing his forehead to hit the papers laid out on the desks in front of them._

 _Hamamoto-Sensei seemed happy, she looked at Etsuko and gave the girl a proud smile._

 _"You're a monster." Hiroki joked smiling at her. His fear and worry turned into something happy, and he seemed to genuinely have enjoyed the entire experience of the debate, despite how quickly the tides were turned when Etsuko stepped in._

 _"Seriously Honda-san," He said to her again when they were all leaving the room. He had that smile on his face and he animatedly chatted with her. Small awkward pauses did happen here and there due to the lack of communication skills Etsuko held, but the conversation was somewhat pleasant._

 _She knew she made the other students wary, even Chihiro sometimes fell into a stump when hanging around her self-proclaimed best friend_... _It was surprising yet oddly nice to see Hiroki's effort._

 _"You're amazing, I hope Hamamoto-Sensei puts you up on the panel when we start competitions next week. It'd be crazy not to have you up there with how well you handle everything."_

 _Chihiro rolled her eyes at Hiroki as the three walked down the empty hall together. The rest of their club mates having dispersed along the way._

 _"She's a novice, Hamamoto-Sensei would have to remove a varsity contender if Etsuko were to go up on the panel." She said her voice tight with annoyance. While her team might have won, essentially she still in a way lost against the boy herself. She was bitter and Etsuko could tell._

 _Hiroki grinned showing a row of straight white teeth and turned to face them. He was walking in front of both girls, back facing the direction of where they going. He continued to travel this way and Etsuko wanted to warn him of how idiotic it was to do something like that, but she merely raised a brow at his actions._

 _"So, who cares. Honda-san outranks our sempai and it's obvious. We're good right now, top ten percentile isn't easy to get into. But we can be better if they allowed her to compete."_

 _The compliment felt satisfying to hear, and even though she was happy Etsuko turned her attention away from her bickering team-mates and kissed her teeth._

 _' **We can only wait and see how life will play out. Can't we now?**_ '

* * *

Aomine was tall and tan with messy dark blue hair. His eyes were sharp and powerful yet he began to sweat if Etsuko held eye contact with him for too long, it reminded her of Hiroki.

Kise seemed to fidget more than just his excitable bouncing and jittering. It was almost as if he was uncomfortable, which was odd considering how highly he spoke of all his friends.

She felt lost in translation as the three sat together sharing a slightly strained conversation. Her observational skills were failing her at the moment because she couldn't see why Kise was acting so strange.

"Oi, Honda is your name right?" Aomine's gravely voice broke through the bubble she lost herself in trying to deduce the current situation.

"Honda Etsuko, yes." This is her second time repeating her name, she rose an eyebrow at him trying for Kise's sake at least to not come off as too condescending.

Aomine sat across from her on the train. He took up a majority of the space in the seat he occupied. Legs stretched out almost touching the seat where Kise sat to her right, he also slouched his shoulders slightly, and his knees parted. He stared over at Kise with an impish shine in his gaze, lazy smirk planted on his face.

She'll give him kudos, he was oddly comfortable around her, though her stare and blank expression still had an impact on him, it was obvious he held himself well. Etsuko decided she liked him.

"You don't look like the type to be strong enough to haul Kise of all people out of the water. Kise was making you out be some kind of superhero, but you're actually kind of small." His comment was blunt and simple enough accompanied with the way he scratched leisurely at his ear, she could tell that his bold attitude also carried crudeness along with it.

"Aominecchi!" Kise hissed his eyes darting back an forth between her and him.

Etsuko wanted to laugh. "You don't look like the type to be frightened by bees, yet I've heard from Kise that your screams can hit some interestingly high pitches."

Aomine sputtered the lazy look in his eye gone as he looked up to glare harshly between both her and Kise eventually settling for narrowing his gaze and staring her down. She sat back, posture straight and her hands placed gently on her lap. A satisfied curl to her lips lingering the longer they held eye contact.

"E-Etsuko!" Kise said shakily with a nervous laugh as he scooted back from Aomine just in case he decided to get upset with Kise for speaking his secret.

"You have a mouth on you, huh?" Aomine said.

Etsuko let her amused expression drop as she responded to him, "Yes most people do. Congrats for noticing." The sarcasm couldn't have come any heavier.

"Do always have something to say? It's annoying." Aomine growled a scowl crawling it's way to his features, his brow twitched.

"Is that a question or a statement." She said looking down at her chipped nails in disinterest. Etsuko could see from the corner of her eye how her nonchalance spiked an irritated expression on the boy's face, his face began to turn pink.

She looked up and he flinched at her icy glare. "Interesting." Etsuko hummed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOS—" An older gentlemen sitting farther away from them 'shushed' the loud Aomine.

The blue haired boy managed to look sheepish while still glaring.

 _Now that's talent._

"Tsk," Aomine settled after a moment looking over and scowling at Etsuko. " What are you guys doing anyways? You said you were busy today and that's why you can't hang out." He spoke directing what he said to Kise.

Etsuko found this new information interesting and she turned to Kise who sat stiff in his seat, a pink blush rising to his cheeks.

"I-uh," As he looked at her his face blew up in color. He averted his gaze shortly after and stared over toward Aomine. "Etsukocchi asked me to accompany her."

"Ha?," Aomine drawled. "I can see that dumbass. But, where?"

"The shopping mall. I have something important to pick up." Etsuko said filling in the sputtering that Kise couldn't make up for. Aomine's scowled deepened but he seemed satisfied enough with the vague answer.

She looked between both boys, and because she felt no genuine animosity toward Aomine she decided to invite him along. Feeling as though Kise wouldn't mind, after all, it was his friend.

"You can come along if you'd like. I won't take long, and afterward, Kise wanted to go to Maji Burger."

Kise looked surprised and worried at the same time. Etsuko was slightly concerned that he was going to faint. Aomine looked contemplative for a moment, he was eyeing both Kise and Etsuko with a certain look in his eye.

"You're not terrible," He muttered after a minute and gave a smirk. "I'll take you up on that offer."

The trip to the mall was as promised. Quick. Soon the three of them were on the way to Maji Burger. They found a booth because surprisingly the establishment was not overly crowded this afternoon, and after placing their orders they sat down.

The conversation was ongoing. The longer Aomine was around the more normal relaxed Kise was. It was nice seeing him smile so brightly every time Etsuko and Aomine interacted, she noted how he seemed extremely pleased.

"Ah~ Etsukocchi," Kise started he was sitting on the same side as her, Aomine sat across from them. He slid closer toward her pressing his arm against her side. She became used to this, personal space was practically nonexistent when being friends with the boy. What was even stranger was how quickly she warmed up to it.

She even took longer to warm up to her own brother. Etsuko couldn't figure out why she felt so comfortable around Kise.

"Right Honda Saburo is your first cousin!?" Kise asked.

Aomine stared at them with critical eyes, like he didn't believe a word Kise had to say. They must have brought up the topic when she zoned out.

"Yeah," she said disinterestedly looking down at her fries to pick at them. "His uncle is my mother's brother. People mistake him as my brother because we share the last name while my brother doesn't."

 _But you know that._ She thought as she brought a fry up to her mouth.

"No way! You're serious?" Aomine said sounding excited, a certain shine in his eyes. Etsuko hummed to herself before pulling out her phone from where she tucked it under her thigh.

She had plenty of pictures of Saburo and her with Saburo but for his sake and because it seems like these boys worship him for basketball, she decided to find a decent one.

Etsuko chose a picture of her Katsuki, and Saburo took around her first month in Japan. It was the end of September, and Kasu was helping Saburo fix up his motorcycle. After it was finished Saburo had taken his bikers helmet and placed it over Etsuko's head against her will. Saburo had his right arm wrapped around her and his left hand clutching at her shirt sleeve to keep her in place. Katsuki was kneeling before them holding up a double thumbs up. Both her brother and cousin were smiling like loons, while Etsuko looked startled yet angry at the same time.

They caught her off guard that day. She remembered demanding that Ken delete the photo, both boys had gotten her shirt covered in oil.

Etsuko felt herself begin to smile at the memory and after a second she flipped the phone around and showed Aomine.

"That's my dumbass cousin, and that one is my dumbass brother." She said pointing out who was who for Aomine. He snatched the phone from her hand, and she blinked but otherwise was not fazed.

"Aominecchi! Don't just snatch things out of peoples hands! Besides, let me look I wanna see the picture too!" Kise yelped leaning over their booth table trying to grab at the blue-haired boy.

"No fucking way! That's really him!" Aomine said keeping Kise at bay by placing a hand on his face. It was highly amusing to watch the childish struggle. She felt as if she was watching Saburo and Katsuki.

"You guys must idolize him a lot." She said as she started to pick at her food again.

"Oi Kise stop it!," Aomine screeched at Kise struggled more, eventually he handed the phone over to the blonde just to settle the stupidity.

"Have you ever seen him play?" Aomine said surprising her with the suddenness of the conversation change.

"Basketball? Yeah but not during his career in high school or middle school. I was living somewhere else at that time but he and Katsuki would play with each other for fun back in September when it was still warm."

 _He doesn't talk much about basketball though. It's weird especially since Katsuki said he used to be a 'Basketball Baka'._

"I have to meet him!," Aomine said determination shining in his eyes as a grin pull at his lips. "You think he'll play me one on one?"

Etsuko frowned, not because she was upset but because she doesn't know.

"Didn't you go to the same school as him?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, but he was a third year. By the time I got onto the team, the third years were retired. He would stop in sometimes but we never got to talk. Kise and I would watch his high school games. He's a legend!"

Etsuko let out a sigh and took Aomine's words into consideration. She can't imagine her dorky cousin in the light these two boys paint him.

Sure. She's watched him play basketball and she could say he's okay but she hasn't seen him go all out.

Katsuki couldn't play ball for shit so Saburo was always winning, it was an easy game played for fun. She's never seen him in action. If what Aomine is saying is true, then what happened to him between now and his last year in high school?

He treated basketball so differently now, and he never talked about those days. Ever. Etsuko wondered why.

After spending another two hours with the boys discussing random things (though Aomine kept trying to steer the conversation back to her cousin) Etsuko received a text from her grandfather.

They were slowly making their way to the train station when she got the message.

 **I'm heading to the doctors with your grandmother. She had another episode and rearranged the cupboard again. I don't know if your brother is home. I also don't know where Saburo is. Satomi said she'd pick you up from Kise's. I don't know the address so you should text her.**

Etsuko frowned. Feeling unnerved by the whole situation. She was upset her grandmother was doing poorly again, yet it was weird because lately, it seemed like she was improving.

She also felt uncomfortable around Satomi. She's mentioned before she liked the girl enough but something was stopping them from clicking.

 _I have no choice, do I?_

Glancing at the time she noticed Katsuki most likely had gotten called into work for something, and Saburo he might have been with Ken. She didn't want to interrupt their private time so she searched through her contacts for Satomi's name.

She stared at the number with narrowed eyes before making her decision. Etsuko would ask to be picked up at the last stop her and Kise needed to get off at. She felt it was common curtsy to not give out Kise's new address to just anyone he would probably feel uncomfortable, and his parents would too.

Her brother and cousin were another story but Satomi . . . . that was a stretch. Though Etsuko might be biased because she's distant from the girl, it was set in stone that this is what she needed to do.

 _Hey Tomi. You can pick me up at the train station near our neighborhood._

She wasn't surprised when a reply came instantly.

 _ **But, I already told your grandfather I'd be picking you up from your friend's house! It's no hassle really, plus I don't want to cut your time with him short. You seem to really be close with him ;)**_

Etsuko felt herself scowl at the message. _What's that supposed to mean? Just stop being stubborn already . . ._

 _It's fine we spent all day together and he was at the house earlier too. Picking me up at the train station is fine._

 _ **Oh, Suko! I insist. I'm sure you'd like to spend a few more minutes together. Besides, you said his home isn't too far from yours and you know I don't live far from you either! Just text me his address and I'll be there.**_

She kissed her teeth feeling quite irritated. Why was Satomi pushing this so hard? The girl tried so much to be on her good side it made it almost impossible to speak at length with her. She was a pushier version of Chihiro and that says a lot. It was getting hard staying respectful.

 _No really. The station is fine, please._

 ** _But, I really don't want to ruin your fun! You've been so upset lately. I'll just pick you up from the house. So where does Kise-san live?_**

 _Satomi. I want to be picked up from the station, I would appreciate it if you don't argue with me. See you in an hour._

The replies up until this point had been coming in rapid-fire fast.

5 minutes. 10. 15. 20 minutes passed, with Etsuko checking every few seconds to see if she's gotten a response.

 _ **Okay.**_

The single word was simple yet it brought a bad feeling to her stomach. She now felt extremely guilty, she might have been a bit harsh. But, Satomi was pushing the issue a bit too hard.

Etsuko fiddled with her phone wanting to write out an apology but figures she'd verbally say it when she was with the girl.

"Are you alright Etsuko?" A hand placed itself on her shoulder startling her.

She looked up to see Kise looking concerned and Aomine staring at her curiously. She composed herself and answered.

"I just got into a misunderstanding with Katsuki's girlfriend. That's all." She still had a lingering scowl on her face as she glanced at her cell phone.

The conversation drifted off from there and sooner than later it was time for Aomine to get off at his stop. Etsuko and him exchanged contact information after he spent half the ride trying to harp her to say yes. She eventually caved figuring that he doesn't annoy her too much so getting to know him more wouldn't be terrible.

He left them with a grin and whispered something in Kise's ear leaving the blonde flushed red and stuttering. He gave her the same smile and she felt the corner of her mouth lift as well.

"See you around Honda."

Once he was gone she received a message from him badgering her to set up a meeting between him and Saburo. She scoffed trying to hide her laughter and showed the message to Kise as he leaned over to see what caused her to react.

"Aominecchi is never boring," Kise said with a happy smile, the red in his cheeks dying down now that the other boy was gone.

It clicked in her head. "Hey, what did he say to you before he left?" She was curious, especially after Kise's reaction.

The older boy flushed again. "N-nothing!," He yelped causing Etsuko to raise a brow. "Just some s-stupid stuff."

" . . .Right." She can always ask Aomine but she didn't really care all too much.

They arrived at their stop faster than anticipated, though they were talking the whole time so it gave them something to do.

She stepped off the platform with Kise diligently trailing behind her. She has already informed the boy that she was getting picked up, so he called his mom because they didn't want him walking back alone.

 _So many small things have changed now. All because of some sick bastard._ Etsuko frowned at the thought, remembering when it felt safe to be out alone.

"Ah!," Kise said pointing over to a small silver buggy. "Is that her, she's staring over this way."

Indeed it was Satomi staring at them with a surprisingly blank look decorating her delicate features. When Etsuko lifted a hand to wave was finally when Satomi's trance broke and a sweet smile formed on her face.

Etsuko looked up to Kise and he was still looking over to Tomi. His features were pinched, and he looked awkward.

"Are you alright?" Etsuko asked placing a hand on his bicep, Kise flinched and Etsuko recoiled as if burned. Panic flooded in his golden eyes and he flapped his arms sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just," He glanced at Satomi. " I was thinking. That's all."

Etsuko nodded her head in understanding. She didn't know what was wrong but she could respect he didn't want to talk about it.

Kise pulled her into a lingering hug. His arms wrapped around her and for a brief moment, she felt herself relax completely. She never realized how much she enjoyed hugs before she started letting people give them to her.

He pulled back and stared down at her. "I'll text you." He whispered so quietly she would have thought she imagined him speaking if she hadn't seen his lips move.

They lingered some more before Etsuko pulled away and offered a smile. She walked toward Satomi and sat in the passenger seat.

Kise was walking over to a familiar vehicle as well. Maybe it was his mother or father? As long as he was safe she'd feel okay.

The car was silent, and suddenly a wave of guilt ran over her when she remembered the argument with Satomi before.

"I'm sorry if I was harsh," Etsuko said as she looked over to the older girl. She was staring at the car Kise got into but, when Etsuko spoke up she snapped her attention away.

"Oh, no don't apologize! I wasn't upset I didn't even take it as you being harsh. I just figured you must have been really tired if you wanted me to pick you up so quick."

Etsuko smiled when the girl shot a cute grin showing off her braces. Her large brown doe eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Let's get you home, shall we?"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey, guys, I have a small message for everyone. I just wanted to apologize for any errors in the story grammatically, I've tried my best to fix everything but the words are starting to blur. It looks fine to me so far but if anything is out of place feel free to let me know. I also wanted to mention that the story I have for Haikyuu is going up soon, I believe I mentioned this before once. It's a great anime and if any of you like it please pop on over and read it. I try my hardest to incorporate real-life issues into my stories but of course with minor twists. While Omnious does focus on PTSD symptoms after tragic events, it's also a mystery fic. The new Haikyuu fic I'll be posting focuses on mental health, the effects of bullying, and if what you see is real or not. Just like most of the stories I enjoy writing it has a twist and I'm excited to see if anyone will be able to figure it out. ~~~ Anyways enjoy the chapter, and pay attention to subtle hints I drop, the story is starting to unwind slowly and things are going to explode sooner or later. Leave a comment if you liked the chapter, I love reading them and it gives me the motivation to publish my next chapter faster. Thank you all for the support.**_

* * *

Being back in school left Etsuko with a mix of emotions. The most prominent being anxiety.

Katsuki dropped her off as promised and she was waiting out in the courtyard of the school for Kise to show up. He didn't want to walk in alone and apparently he wanted to surprise the rest of his team with his arrival because he hasn't told them the date he would be back.

Chihiro was with her, she looked much more put together than she would have a week ago. It seems like she's handling Akira's death as best as she can. Though Chihiro did confide that she's been having nightmares, Etsuko comforted her and reminded her she's not alone.

Momo was with them as well, her fiery red hair tied back in a simple braid. She was subdued but carried on the conversation as best as she could as they wait for Kise. Rima would be absent another day, she had come down with a cold.

The whole student body felt empty. Usually, after coming back from just the weekend people would be shouting, laughing, talking and telling their friends how much they missed them. Etsuko always thought to behave in such a way was extremely trivial but now watching as people dragged themselves in whispering among one another and looking worried . . . Etsuko felt her heart sink.

"Etsukocchi!~" A voice called out. Her ice blue eyes cut to where the noise was coming from only to see Kise fully dressed in his uniform bounding his way over toward her.

He was grinning extremely wide and he looked excited.

Etsuko couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face even if she tried. Her heart squeezed and a fluttering in her stomach arrived. He hasn't been in school for so long it made her happy to see him on the campus.

Granted they didn't know each other at school before the accident but it felt oddly empty not seeing him be swarmed by fangirls throughout the day.

 _Awww._

A voice teased her sounding oddly like Saburo. She scowled at the thought and her frown was frightening enough to make Kise freeze before her.

"W-what did I do?!" Kise said cowering back from her.

Etsuko shook her head and gave him a smirk. "Nothing I was lost in thought."

"Kise-kun~~" A voice sang as a ball of blonde launched itself at him. Etsuko watched him yelp and stumble trying to hold himself and Chihiro up.

"I missed you! I'm so glad your back," Chihiro squealed. She pulled back to stare at him stars in her eyes and Kise looked awkward smiling down at her, his eyes drifting back toward Etsuko every few seconds.

"Don't kill him Chi-chan," Momo said with a soft smile, she looked up at Kise. "It's great to see you back in school Kise-sempai."

 _I almost forgot he's a sempai._ Etsuko thought as she continued to watch the hilarious display.

"It's great to be back," Kise said his tone a bit strained as he tried to shake Chihiro off of him. "I'm so happy to see guys waiting for me."

Chihiro finally backed off of him but mischief shined in her cognac eyes as she looked over at Etsuko. She raised an eyebrow back.

"You mean you're excited to see Suko-chan waiting for you, right Kise-kun?~"

"Tsk," Etsuko rolled her eyes and boxed the girl in the back of the head, feeling satisfied when Chihiro rubbed at the spot with a pout.

She's been doing that often lately, teasing her about Kise. It was annoying.

Momo stood next to them giggling behind the palm of her hand.

Kise had a pink flush to his cheeks as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair. His golden eyes lock with Etsuko and a sheepish smile formed on his face.

Her stomach jumped at his smile and to hide her reaction she turned away from her friends and started to walk to the entrance. She placed a hand over her abdomen and scowled to herself.

The three stragglers followed after her, some more gracefully than others. ( _Kise squawked and tripped twice trying to catch up her, she didn't even need to look to confirm it. She just knew._ )

After putting their outdoor shoes away in their lockers they all slowly walked down the hall to their classrooms.

The rest of the day at school was by far the most uneventful thing she's experienced in weeks. Kise apparently wanted to eat lunch with her but she received several texts saying his teammates want him to stick around and eat with them in the gym.

He asked if Etsuko and the girls wanted to come. Chihiro practically melted at the invite screaming her agreement to the world but when they arrived all entrances were occupied by _the crowd._

The eye roll Etsuko gave was a heavy one. Chihiro pouted and whined complaining how she wanted to ogle the hot Vice President of the basketball club. Momo simply stood quietly for some reason giving Etsuko a tight-lipped smile.

Etsuko had no idea what's going on and why people keep looking at her as if she was the camera on that American T.V show: The Office.

After a short debate, the three girls ended up eating back in the classroom. That's when Etsuko asked the question that sparked her curiosity earlier.

"The Vice Captain?" She said cautiously whilst picking at the food in her bento. Chihiro lit up like a damn Christmas tree.

"He's so dreamy~"

"He is kind of cute. And totally your type."

The giggles following the statement floated around the room. The school atmosphere was still tense but seeing as Kise was back the place seemed more lively. Students looked exhausted as they spoke to each other in whispers letting out occasional laughs but seeing them try so hard made her mad. They shouldn't have to strain to be happy and it angered her they had no choice.

She could see that's what her friends were trying to do. For their sake, Etsuko would at least play along.

"I don't know who he is, to be honest, and I don't really care about 'cute boys' " Etsuko started as she raised her fingers to place air quotes in her sentence. "I was just surprised you aren't slobbering over Kise." Chihiro looked mildly annoyed but playfulness shone in her eyes as she shoved Etsuko's shoulder.

"I don't slobber."

"You do."

"I don't!" She replied as her cheeks tinted pink. "And besides I've come to realize that Kise is more fit . . for a _different_ kind of girl." Her inflection on different cause giggles to erupt among their small group again.

Etsuko raised a brow. "Oh?" Her monosyllabic question only caused her friends to giggle again. She narrowed her eyes scowling instinctually.

"Yeah! Besides I'm almost positive this specific girl likes him."

Etsuko's scowl deepened. _Who?_ The question burned the back of her throat. She swallowed it down with her food.

"Interesting." Was her reply.

"Come ooonnn Suko-chan," Momo moaned rubbing at her forehead. "No opinions? You're usually so much more critical."

"If Kise wants to fraternize with some girl who likes him then that's his business, not mine." Which was true, even if it made her stomach knot.

"Oh come on you have to know what we really mean," Chihiro said placing her hands flat down on one of the desks they pushed together so they could have more space. "We're being pretty obvious about it."

Etsuko felt her phone vibrate, she glanced at it. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." It was a text from Kise with several crying emoticons as he apologized for the swarm of girls surrounding the gym. He also asked where they went to eat lunch instead. She felt her lips twitch in a smile. Etsuko replied telling him not to worry and enjoy spending time with his friends.

"Seriously?!," Momo asked. "You're not joking? I still can't tell sometimes what your facial expressions mean. Especially in school, you're always so blank."

Etsuko looked up at the girl after putting her phone down. It vibrated again as soon as it touched the table. She chose to ignore it.

"I honestly have _no idea_ what the _hell_ you both are talking about." She held eye contact with Momo. "Like for real."

Chihiro stared deadpan for a minute as did Momo, then they looked at each other. Etsuko watched the exchange taking a sip from her water.

"How?"

"I have no idea."

"Everyone's been dropping hints. EVERYONE."

"Yeah."

"HOW? LIKE EVEN KISE HE'S SO OBVIOUS."

"I know," Momo whined dejectedly resting her head forehead against the desk, Chihiro looked ready to explode. Etsuko took another sip of her water. Chihiro's fits were almost as entertaining for her as Saburo and Katsuki's fights.

"Well?" Etsuko prompted after a minute. The silent stare from the other blonde had lost its amusement.

"KISE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU." Chihiro hissed sounding exactly like a steaming teakettle.

 _Oh, so that's it?_ She knew that already.

"Yes, so?" The point was still lost to her.

Momo shot up from her pitiful position and looked at Etsuko incredulously, while Chihiro watched her; mouth hanging open in shock.

"You know?" Momo asked leaning over her desk to whisper the question as to avoid the ears of the nosy classmates who turned to look at them.

"Yeah, I'm not blind." She placed some food in her mouth and chewed.

That's when it clicked.

 _Oh . . oh . . .OH!_

The teasing. The winks. The prying. They all ( _her friends, her brother, and cousin, her grandparents, heck even Kise's family_ ) were trying to get a rise out of her. They wanted to know if she liked him too.

"OH MY GOD!~" Chihiro screeched followed by a long squeal. Now everyone was looking at them as Momo tried to calm her down and Etsuko looked on annoyed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chihiro asked excitedly after going on a tangent of 'her OTP coming to life'.

"Nothing," Etsuko said giving the girl a weirded out glare.

"WHAT?!" Chihiro screech again. Etsuko flinched at the high pitch and took in a deep breath. She could vaguely hear her classmates murmur about them, and Momo trying fruitlessly to get Chihiro to 'please be quieter'.

"What do you mean nothing?" Chihiro hissed her eyes locked with Etsuko's.

Etsuko stared back defiantly. _Did I stutter?_

"I mean _nothing_ do you want me to get you a dictionary?"

"I know the definition of nothing!" Chihiro said her face burning. Etsuko didn't know if it was frustration or embarrassment. Chihiro was passionate when it came to her discussions.

"Care to explain?" Momo begged as she tugged at Chihiro's sleeve to get the girl to sit down because she was half crawled on top of the desk in her dramatics.

"There's not much to explain. I'm just not going to do anything. He's not making a move, and if he ever does that's when I'll do something."

Simple. At least in her eyes.

Chihiro settled back into her seat finally. "Oh . ." She said looking down at the floor her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"So you do," Chihiro spoke again, perking up and staring Etsuko down once more. She was smiling so wide and oozing happiness.

"Do I what?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes but the smile stayed in place. "You know." She leaned in closer to whisper. "Do _you_ like _him_?"

Etsuko looked at her friend's amusement in her eyes.

"I thought you were _positive_ you knew the answer." She teased. Chihiro huffed. "I said almost, I'm like 40% maybe 50% depends on what day it is."

"Well . . ." Momo asked looking just as excited.

"Do you like him back? Or even feel something for him? Maybe you mistook it for heartburn but it's your emotions trying to tell you something." Chihiro asked her tone incredulous on the word 'feel' as she narrowed her eyes analyzing Etsuko's reaction.

 _Yes, I do like him back._

It was simple as she said before she won't do anything though until he does. They've both been put through too much recently, actively pursuing a relationship especially now of all times? First of all, she wasn't even the type to do that on the regular, so why would she in this situation. It was a pride thing, but she wasn't afraid to acknowledge the crush.

She's had some before, though Chihiro seems suspicious of her romantic feelings and if she even has any.

Etsuko rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm not a robot Chihiro." Though many would disagree. "And besides y-"

The bell rang, everyone around them stood up to gather their things. Lunch recess was over. Etsuko glanced at her fellow classmates and followed their lead despite Chihiro's sputtering.

Before sitting back down Etsuko looked at her phone to see who texted her before. It was Kise again, sending her a smiley emoticon. Etsuko couldn't help but send one back.

* * *

This was an awkward predicament. Etsuko sat with Kise yet again at Maji Burger. Aomine had texted her and asked if she wanted to hang out. Well actually . . .

He texted her to yet again to pester about her cousin. He wanted to see if she was free so that she could take him to her cousin and have them play against each other. Etsuko ignored him and simply stated she's going out to eat with Kise.

Aomine had asked where, and now here they are.

A beautiful pink haired girl named Momoi Satsuki sat across from them along with Aomine himself.

Momoko had violin practice and couldn't come with them, while Chihiro made another teasing remark about 'alone time with Kise' and then dipped.

Momoi reminded her of Chihiro, and of Kise. So it was surprisingly easy to get along with the girl, and she was already used to Aomine ( _they texted a lot, and they even hung out once more with Kise as well, just yesterday. She watched them play basketball despite the chilly weather and lingering snow_ ).

The awkward part was the monotonous boy she had met ( _What was is name K . .Kuroo? Oh damn she forgot again and Kise talks so much about him_ ) what seemed like such a long time ago stood near their table with a tall angry looking redhead from the picture.

Etsuko stared at them taking sips from her soda as she watched the redhead shiver. He looked uncomfortable, the Kuroo boy remained still, Aomine kept stealing her fries, Kise was talking animatedly to the boys, and Momoi sat rigidly across from her feeling the tension.

Though Etsuko's stare wasn't on her at the moment she could see the pink haired girl shrink back out of the corner of her eye. It's better than when they first were introduced, Momoi had paled the longer Etsuko maintained eye contact but after a bit, she seemed to relax.

"Oh, Kurokocchi!"

 _Kuroko! That's his name!_

"Kagamicchi!"

 _Okay, Kagami is the other one._

"Let me introduce you guys properly. This is Etsukocchi!"

She tilted her head to observe both boys, curiosity flooding her veins. "Honda Etsuko, pleasure."

"It's good to see you again Honda-san." Kuroko bowed. Kagami rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, sweat gathering at his temple.

"Kagami Taiga." He said avoiding eye contact, his ruff voice breaking the silent air.

"I haven't asked yet, what are you guys doing here?" Kise said excitedly.

"Tsk," Kagami kissed his teeth and looked at him. "We always come here after school, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Kise said with a laugh.

"Yes, but today Aomine-kun invited us to come to eat," Kuroko said.

"Eh?" Kise swiveled to look at him just as Aomine reached over to snatch another fry from Etsuko. She swatted his hand with minimal effort as she continued to sip her drink. Her glare made him recoil slightly.

"Jeez okay," He grumbled before answering to the questioning looks he was getting. "I invited everyone actually." Aomine had smirk as he leaned back to stretch.

"EH?" Kise said again his voice rising in pitch.

Momoi clapped her hands, she reaches over and squeezed lightly at Etsuko's wrist in excitement. Etsuko smiled at her. "Oh so fun! Tetsu-kun come sit by me!" The heart eyes she had for the boy were obvious.

It took a few minutes but they all rearranged themselves despite the arguing. Momoi got her way and Kuroko was seated between her and Aomine. On the other side Etsuko sat by the window directly across from Momoi, Kise sat to her right and Kagami next to him. There was so much food ordered at this point they could have a small feast if they were expecting more people Etsuko hoped they had an appetite.

First few minutes were tense, awkwardly tense but then the conversation was struck and everything seemed to flow so easily. Etsuko genuinely enjoyed the mesh of personalities she's witnessing so far.

A phone dinged, Kise wiggled to dislodge it from his back pocket as everyone else checked to make sure it wasn't theirs.

Kise read the message and his eyes went wide in surprise. "You invited Kasamatsu-sempai too?"

"He was worried about you, "Aomine answered flippantly before continuing his argument with Kagami, by the looks of it things were getting heated.

Etsuko just watched. _First Kastu and Buro, then Kise and the Aho, and now the Aho and the Tiger. Hmm._

"We might need a bigger table." Kuroko deadpanned as Momoi clung to his arm.

"Yeah . ." Etsuko agreed. Moving to a different table with more room they sat in the same positions as before, Kagami and Aomine somehow managed to maintain their spat the whole time. It was strangely impressive.

Soon a bell chimed indicating the arrival of people. Etsuko had offered Kuroko some of her fries ( _He declined saying he's satisfied with his milkshake for the moment. Kise really went overboard in ordering when she mentioned she was hungry_ ) so when she looked up to see several people walking toward them she felt her eyes narrow unconsciously and her hackles raised.

It was ingrained in her body even before, to always be suspicious of people, the incident with Alana and now what's happening here at home only intensified it.

There was literally a whole train of people. It made her reek of anxiety.

It was bathroom boy and his constantly amused friend walking in followed by: a Titan with a bag of snacks, a guy who needs a hair clip, a boy with black spiky porcupine hair, a another redhead though with impeccable fashion sense, a brown-haired man with a dopey smile, another girl, and a angry man with glasses.

"Oh?," Kuroko said. "Hello, Sempai."

The brown-haired man, the girl, and the angry Megane guy all reacted. "Hello to everyone else as well." Kuroko also said.

The boy with ruby red hair smiled as he approached them. He untied his scarf and instantly caught Etsuko's eye as they stared each other down.

 _This boy..._ Her eyes bored into his, she wasn't backing down from the challenge he presented. When he blinked she declared a childish victory to herself. Though he seemed quite amused, their silent conversation was cut short as a voice spoke up.

The purple giant hovered over her, she no longer was seated by a window, there were seats to her left where he could take a spot but instead, he towered over her.

"This is the chibi-chan?" He said his voice low and lazy but his tone holding something in it she couldn't describe.

Kise looked momentarily nervous. "Y-yes Murasakibaracchi. This is Etsukocchi."

 _Murasakibara, that's a mouthful._

He stared at her, and she stared at him. "Your face is scary for someone so tiny." He started. Etsuko blinked she's sure she looked stunned.

It actually happened, someone call the paparazzi because someone managed to stump her. She had no idea how to reply to that.

Murasakibara seemed to take her silence in stride and he reached out a free hand to _pat_ her head as he continued to say. "Good job-saving Kise-chin." She could hear Aomine's guffawing laughter as she remained still.

 _He is still petting you dammit, do something!_

Murasakibara eventually took a seat right next to her after a raven-haired boy managed to pry his hand off her head.

Etsuko blinked again, she had been staring for a while now and Kise was starting to blubber about how she's broken. Etsuko merely reached over and pinched the blonde without tearing her gaze away from the giant.

"Shut up Kise." She said blankly. He yelped in pain and retracted his hand from her.

The longer she analyzed Murasakibara with her unwavering stare and more she noticed how he started to shiver from her intense look, and in-between munching on his snacks he almost hesitated before continuing to chew.

She looked over at the other boy beside him to see him awkwardly smiling, he had a cool exterior but he bounced his leg a habit usually associated with nervousness. If she wasn't so observant she wouldn't have noticed.

The red-head took a seat across from her to the right of Momoi and directly in front of the purple giant. He was poised, she'd give him that, and he could hold eye contact without flinching but his shoulders tensed the longer she looked and didn't react. Despite his relaxed smile and his attempt at calm posture, she could see through him. He could probably see the same in her.

Her eyebrows creased slightly before turning to observe the others. Next, to the redhead- bathroom sat down, and next to him his happy-go-lucky friend.

While the green haired Megane avoided eye contact and his face turned pink, his friend snickered and called out a greeting.

"It's good to see you again Honda-chan!"

 _He's so forward._ She squints at his familiar attitude, it didn't bother her but he freezes mistaking her surprise for a glare.

She backtracked after a few seconds of allowing people to stew in silence. Etsuko offered the boy a smile.

"Yes it is, I don't believe I quite got your name last time." She said looking down at her food. "And if I did I don't remember."

Aomine started to snicker again, then a yelp was heard. She looked over to see the tanner boy rubbing his side as he glared at Kuroko.

The boy she was speaking with started to laugh. He had sharp eyes that seemed to cut through her if Etsuko was more vulnerable she probably would have felt a certain way.

But, despite how troubling and exhausting her life has been lately she could still remain composed, or at least fake it until she makes it.

"It's alright, I'm Takao Kazunari and this is Shin-chan!" Takao said wrapping his arm around the green haired boy next to him.

"Takao." His voice was deep and stern, a warning to stop teasing.

The red-head she'd been waging war on previously let out a chuckle, her attention flew to him as he tucked a single hand under his chin and looked at her thoughtfully. His shoulders tensed again as she disregarded the smile he gave her.

Introductions went by fast after Momoi, Kuroko and Kise decided to save them all from Etsuko's wrath ( _when in actuality she's just socially awkward_ ).

The stragglers were Kiyoshi Teppei( _dopey smile_ ), Riko Aida( _the cute short haired girl_ ), Hyuuga Junpei( _angry Megane_ ), Kasamatsu Yukio( _angry porcupine guy_ ), Midorima Shintarou( _other angry Megane/bathroom boy_ ), Himuro Tatsuya( _needs a hairclip_ ), Takao Kazunari( _why are you so happy?_ ), Murasakibara Atsushi ( _Titan-kun_ ) and Akashi Seijuro( _fashionista_ ).

During the introductions, she silently labeled them with the nicknames that stuck when she first laid eyes on them. It was something she always did, she had one for every person in her life and though it was, per se ' _rude_ ' it didn't stop her.

It was private anyways all written down in her phone where she habitually takes analytical notes or marks down things/people that annoyed her, what happened and why she got annoyed, self-help notes to cope with her emotions, a 'How to Be Nice/How to Smile' section was also written down. Courtesy of Katsuki and Saburo.

Basically, if you couldn't tell by now she's extremely awkward, rude, and anal when it comes to pretty much . . . everything. So she keeps analytical notes . . . on everything.

It's a way to help her cope. Katsuki came up with it. Etsuko is still reluctant to admit to her brother she basically became attached to the method.

Though Etsuko made the newcomers uncomfortable ( _shocker_ ) conversation started gradually among the teens and eventually eased into something light. Kise had moved his chair closer to Etsuko to accommodate space for the others. His entire left side pressed into her right.

She was the perfect size to tuck herself comfortably against Kise and the boy seemed to preen as she leaned toward him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kuroko take a picture of them as Momoi giggled looking at it.

Etsuko surprisingly kept an easy conversation. Aomine would pester her and continuously steal her food as she swatted at him and glared hard enough for him to comically shrink. Kagami would ask questions about where she used to live, as did Himuro.

Apparently, both boys lived in America as well but had never been to Hawaii. Etsuko had visited L.A once, it was a bribed trip from her father for her 13th birthday. He had messed up _again somehow_ and gave her time to explore L.A on her 'special day'. The trip was ruined for circumstances not necessary enough to dwell on.

Momoi along with Riko would chime in every now and then with some girl talk. Gushing about her hair, saying her eyelashes were pretty. While Momoi resembled Chihiro, Riko had a more rough side. According to the others, she was the coach of her school's basketball team, and yet she was a student as well. _How_ in the _world . . ?_

Kasamatsu shook like a chihuahua if she so much as glanced at him. Kise said he had ' _difficulty_ ' talking to girls, add on the fact that she had a so-called ' _scary face_ ', his performance issues made it hard to even offer him fries.

( _Seriously Kise ordered, and paid the fucking bastard, so much that even after Aomine and her eat a good portion plenty was left over_).

Murasakibara would constantly marvel at her size and tried to pet her again but stopped short at her glare.

"No." Was all she uttered and he retracted his limb as if burned.

Kiyoshi was making odd references and laughing whenever Etsuko was blunt/rude. Hyuuga would speak every now and then. Asking about what surfing is like, and if it's difficult.

Midorima spoke about astrology and the zodiac signs, not too big of a interest of hers, though she did mention she was an Aries.

Takao seemed to find amusement in that and decided to tease while shooting a look at her and Kise. "Hmm perfect match, huh?" He nudged at Midorima's arm and the boy merely huffed and ignored him.

She would have replied to his statement if Akashi hadn't swept her away into a conversation yet again. Despite her earlier conviction of him, he was oddly charming.

"Honda-san, I can't help but ask, is Honda Saburo your kin?"

Before she could answer Kise spoke for her. "Yeah, Akashicchi he is!" He was practically sparkling and had moved so close at this point his arm was slung over the back of her chair. She knew what he was trying to pull with that, she rolled her eyes when it happened but she didn't move.

Midorima scoffed and fiddled with his glasses. Aomine looked over at him and snorted a laugh.

"It's true I've seen pictures," His blue eyes made contact with her own. "You still have to plan a meeting between us so we can play one-on-one."

Kagami paid attention at the mention of one-on-one and she was starting to realize how everyone here was a literal basketball idiot.

 _This is my life now._

"I was quite the fan of his." Akashi continued stealing her attention back to him. "He was an exceptional player, both in middle and high school. Did he ever mention why he stopped playing?'

"No," Etsuko started with furrowed brows. The question struck a hollow place. "He's never really mentioned it. I know he still plays like for fun, and I can tell he loves it."

"Interesting, do you play with him?" Akashi asked his eye's sparkling mischievously Etsuko couldn't deny he was handsome.

"He roped me into one game a while ago and pouted like a four-year-old when I managed to make a shot without his help." She smiled at the memory.

"Not much into sports aside from surfing I take it?" At this point, everyone was engaged in their own separate conversations and paid little mind to her and Akashi. It was easy talking to him, strangely enough.

It was nice. Aomine would never admit it out loud but, she knew he definitely planned this ahead of time. The way Kise was shining and talking happily was enough proof for her. Everyone around watched him with a careful eye and smiled when he smiled. It warmed her heart to know he has such special friends.

Yet, at the same time, it made her feel a certain way because she never really got to experience that before. She was so behind in how to make friends and talk to people normally that she's going through difficulty with it now.

She resented herself for it.

"I run, but that was mainly to keep in shape for surfing." A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she reached for a fry. She wasn't even hungry, she wanted a distraction from her thoughts.

"I see." He looked coy for a moment his eyes taking in the way she sat against Kise with his arm behind her. For the first time that afternoon she felt out of her element. Deep inside she knew Akashi meant no harm.

A smile was tugging at his lips, his eyes were twinkling and something about his aura made her sit straighter.

"You mentioned before to me you're a fan of art."

Etsuko nodded her head stiffly feeling confused. "I am."

She could feel Kise shifting against her as he tried to tune into her conversation.

"There is a gala coming up, they're auctioning off paintings made by students. It's actually a 'morale' boosting event in light of what's recently been plaguing our neighborhoods."

Etsuko could feel herself deflate at the verbal reminder. Her mellow mood faded, and Kise tensed beside her.

She looked at him to see his expression. But before she could ask if he was alright Akashi spoke again drawing her attention.

"Kise is to be a guest of honor." Etsuko blinked.

Kise hadn't said anything and he sat rigidly near her as Akashi clued her in.

"Really? Kise is that true?" She asked interested and concerned with his reaction. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed instantly.

Releasing a long breath he nodded tiredly; rubbing at his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't say anything Etsukocchi. I honestly don't know how to feel about it."

She understood. Squeezing his shoulder in reassurance she turned back to Akashi to see him smiling lightly.

"My father is insisting I attend," Akashi said passively.

Etsuko breathed a laugh, it sounded like a watered down scoff and she nodded her head. They bonded over how similar their family seemed to be, so Akashi need not say more.

"Sounds more like a chore when you say it that way."

Akashi merely continued to smile but the connection he shared was showing in his eyes.

"Pardon me if this is forward . ." He started, that impish look appearing on his face again. "We did just meet today."

Etsuko waited for him to finish. He was analyzing her again.

"I would like it if you would attend the gala with _me._ "

Etsuko felt her any words she had to say die in her throat, this time she was beyond stunned.

She blinked.

Kise tensed.

She heard Aomine choke on his drink.

She could feel Kuroko's stare.

The table became quiet.

" . . . WHAT?!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey lovely readers. Just a disclaimer, this chapter involves the use of derogatory words that are usually directed at the gay community. Under no circumstances do I support the usage of such words. I find it disgusting. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and pay attention to small details. Also, I'm going to be posting my Haikyuu story today. It will be titled Manic, please go on over to take a look if you're a fan of the anime.**

 **Here is the translation to some of the nicknames Etsuko had used.**

 **Malihini: New Comer/ Visitor/ Stranger**

 **Kolohe: Rascal**

 **Lolo: Feeble-minded**

 **Manō: Shark**

 *****So I was going over the chapter again and I noticed some mistakes I had made. I went back and edited everything I wanted, I think it's good now. Leave a comment and let me know what you think of the chapter*****

* * *

 _" . . . WHAT?" Kise screeched._

 _"Kise-kun please be quiet your scaring the people in the establishment." Kuroko reprimanded monotonously._

 _Etsuko cleared her throat and copied her friend's sentiments, just a bit more politely._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _Akashi smiled charmingly at her, never ceasing eye contact. "I would enjoy your company at the gala if you would agree to be my date."_

 _Yeah, she heard that part. Etsuko was half hoping it was a hallucination though._

 _"Why?"_

 _She heard Kise stuttering in agreement. He uttered: a why? and a really? are you serious? you don't want Etsukocchi, you could take anyone you want, why her?_

 _The last sentence earned him a glare. Kise physically flinched as she shot icy daggers his way._

 _"You enjoy art, don't you?" Akashi asked with an air to his words that made it more a statement than a question. Etsuko squinted as if looking for an ulterior motive._

 _"Yes . ." She replied carefully._

 _"Do you have anything important to do this Friday?" Akashi questioned again as if he already knew the answer._

 _Her mouth was set in a hard line, she worked her jaw grinding her teeth together before answering._

 _"No . ."_

 _"Then I don't see why not?" He maintained an infuriating smile on his face and Etsuko decided to start weighing her options._

 _"But, why me?" Etsuko said analyzing the pros and cons of spending the evening with a new acquaintance. "As you said, we just met."_

 _"It would be a good way to get to know each other better. And in a way, a thank you, for saving my friend." Etsuko was amused to see how he had an answer for everything._

 _"Besides I'm sure you'd look stunning."_

 _Okay, that was smooth._

 _Her cheeks warmed, a dusting of light pink spread on the bridge of her nose. It was unnoticeable to most, but Akashi smirked at her reaction._

 _Kise was sputtering from beside her again, the rest of the table was slowly getting back into their own conversations, though they kept their voices low._

 ** _Pro's:_** _1.)He's attractive. 2.)He's decent company. 3.)He can engage and hold an intellectual/ interesting conversation. 4.)She could escape her house for a night._

 ** _Con's:_** _1.)Kise might not be there. 2.)Akashi is no Kise._

 _Though she could only come up with 2 con's they weighted merely the same amount if not more than her pro's._

 _Go It'll be fun! He's asking as a friend anyways so no need to think too hard._

 _'Friend' was a far stretch from what they were, at least currently but he asked politely and it was just one night._

 _"Okay." She said sipping from her drink._

 _Akashi smiled. Kise exploded._

* * *

Her grandparents were surprised, to say the least. They didn't voice it out loud but Etsuko knew if they were expecting anyone to ask her to be their 'date', then they were expecting Kise.

Speaking of Kise he's been . . . dramatic. Complaining and whining, and the crocodile tears were a bit much but she could see the panic in his eyes. She attempted to placate him at the beginning stating how it was just an art show, it's not a real date, he's barely a friend, and _yes I promise it's not a date-date._ But, after hours and eventually _days_ of this behavior she was a bit fed up.

Etsuko liked Kise. She wanted to shout it into his face, tell him she knew he liked her too. Tell him to _relax this means nothing because I don't like Akashi that way._

She felt frustrated, to say the least. Kise was expected at the gala as a guest of honor and for his modeling career.

He had to go, Kise even admitted that his family was going to attend with him. He also admitted to having a 'date'; that model he took a shoot with what seems like so many months ago. Aki Kuruo.

Etsuko understood when he didn't say anything because she knew he was feeling anxious about it all. Etsuko understood when he dejectedly told her he had no real way out because if he didn't go he'd look like a jerk. Etsuko understood when he said he had no option _but_ to ask Aki; because his company requested it. She understood everything. And she accepted it without being bitter because that was his private life and it's not like she needs to know _about it all._

What she didn't understand was why was it big deal if she attended with Akashi? He was Kise's friend, Kise even said he felt relieved when Akashi told him he was coming as well. If he accepted Akashi, then why can't he accept her being there?

So what if it's for a 'date' it was also for fun.

She laid in her bed contemplating all of this with a frustrated scowl on her face. Kise had _still_ been texting her about it mere minutes ago but she chose to ignore him because she eventually got annoyed.

Now she was scrolling through the notes on her phone out of boredom. A weird feeling twisted into the pit of her stomach. It was lingering from earlier today. She was trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

It was Thursday afternoon, and school was over. Her brother insisted on taking her dress shopping once he's home from work, her grandparents had gone to the store, Saburo was apparently on his way over, so that meant for the time being: she was all alone.

Staying home by herself used to be her favorite thing to do but since starting school at Kaijo she noticed herself yearning more often than not for the company of others. Then once the murders started happening she just felt uncomfortable without at least someone near her.

Pity how things can change so fast.

Her stomach rolled again as she observed her notes. The more she looked back on them the more she came to terms with how different she really is.

 ** _Log 1: My so-called brother, Katsuki_** (Malihini) ** _is making me start these stupid notes to 'help me' with 'adapting' to my new surroundings. It seems trivial but in a way, it holds a somewhat logical sentiment. He said he would be checking._**

 ** _Log 30: Saburo_** (Kolohe) ** _keeps hacking my password to place his own notes in my logs. As does Katsuki. I don't know how I feel about that. It's nice getting to spend so much time with them..._**

 ** _Log 32: I started school today. A girl has declared me her best friend, I can't remember her name because I honestly think she's a non-factor in my life, and will continue to be one. Katsuki said not to disregard her so quick. Maybe he's right; we share a class and debate club together. I'll call her_** Lolo ** _for the time being. Until I remember her name, or if I remember . . ._**

 ** _Log 52: All Chihiro does is talk about some basketball player, trash talk Hiroki_** (Sharp) ** _and constantly wonders if she looks good. I knew she was shallow but this is a bit much._**

 ** _Log 52 (part II): That blonde basketball player Chihiro talks about, K . . ? Kyle? No that's an American name, your not in America anymore Suko. Whatever his name is, I'll call him_** Fake ** _. Well, anyways_** Fake ** _needs to wrangle his admirers._**

 ** _Log 58: This Kise boy, is starting to get on my nerves. He needs to quit being a conceited asshole. I don't want his fucking autograph, I want him to leave me alone. I'm tired of hearing that he's looking for me, and I'm tired of avoiding him._**

 ** _Log 59: Hiroki is a formidable opponent in debate. He's starting to put pressure on me when we face each other. Not enough to make me lose but enough to get me slightly frustrated. He's getting better at being a distraction and that could cause problems for me if I let it get to me again. I don't know what's going, maybe I just had a bad day . . ._**

 ** _Log 62: Rima_** (Model girl) ** _, and Momoko_** (Anne of Green Gables) ** _I finally memorized their names._**

 ** _Log 79: News broke someone has murdered my friend, I mean classmate. Someone murdered Hiroki. I can't write, I don't feel well. I need to put my phone down I can't think, my writing is all gibberish._**

 ** _Log 81: People have no remorse, public high school sucks and I just want to go back to Hawaii. I feel so sad for Hiroki's family, monsters exist everywhere. It only continues to remind me that I can try to run all I want but I'll never escape my past or my future._**

 ** _Log 100: Kise seems to be in good spirits today. Being around him helps me, it makes me feel happy._**

 ** _Log 100 (part II): I wish Ken(_** Sweetheart) **_or Saburo would be able to pick me up, anyone but Satomi_** (Manō) **_I hate when she's the one to pick me up, I feel unsettled around her. Maybe I should try to put more effort into connecting. She's so sweet to me._**

 ** _Log 115: Akira_** (Nosy) ** _is pushing too hard and prying into my personal business. I want to be her friend but her pushy nature is making me recoil. Chihiro shares that in common with her despite how offended they both might be if I ever mention it. It's not like I care but it's an observation. The difference between them though is Chihiro waits for me to speak my mind, Akira tries anything to find out something. It's annoying especially when I'm trying so hard to recover. I also don't trust her after seeing her at the corner store near my home. She lives 2 hours away, and I know for a fact she had no business being there._**

 ** _Log 130: I'm just so tired. Akira's funeral is later today, every time I put on makeup to mask my exhaustion, I end up crying it off . . ._**

Etsuko's last entry was yesterday afternoon.

 ** _Log 152: Kise is flooding my phone with messages. While I do recuperate his feelings, and I do wish it was him taking me out I also wish he would drop the issue. Akashi_** (fashionista) ** _is nice and charming in his own way, all of Kise's friends are. I've been in communication with most of them. . . Kuroko_** (Danny Phantom) ** _told me he believes Akashi asked me out to push Kise toward me, but I don't want a push. I don't want me to feel forced, nor do I want him to feel forced, especially under the circumstances we have been facing._**

Her phone had gone missing the other day. She could have sworn she placed it on her bed but she went on a run with Katsuki and when she came back the phone wasn't on her bed anymore. Etsuko specifically remembers plugging the phone in to charge yet somehow it ended up on the kitchen island.

She assumed it was her grandmother having an episode but the elder had sworn it wasn't her.

And now here she was looking through her phone, she was checking to make sure nothing was touched. It all looked the same.

Etsuko sighed, her paranoia will get the best of her one day.

* * *

"What happened to make you stop playing basketball?" The question was sudden enough to have Saburo drop the photo album he was holding. They were lounging in Etsuko's room talking about random things. And the thought just so happened to pop into her brain. She voiced the question before it was too late.

Saburo seemed frozen in place. Etsuko rolled her eyes at him and stood up from her position on her pink bean bag chair to scoop up the fallen pictures.

"That's surprising . . ." Her cousin teased but she could hear the quiver in his tone as he took a deep breath. "You never seemed too interested in my old basketball career."

Etsuko felt a swell of emotions roll through her, the most prominent being guilt. It was true she never asked and she loved her cousin dearly but she just figured he'd tell her if he ever wanted too.

"It's not like I never paid attention. I just figured you didn't really want to talk about it."

Saburo looked back at her with a soft expression. He sighed loudly raking a hand through his blonde hair, the pink highlights had started to fade.

He stalled for a second before sitting down in the green bean bag chair next to her. Buro looked a bit ridiculous with his long legs sinking into the plush seat. It made her want to giggle but the tense atmosphere held her back.

"I started playing when I was really little. My dad used to play when he was young and when he taught the sport to me I fell in love with it. It was something I adored. When Katsu came to live with us back then, I had to be around 8 turning 9. I was on my school's team despite being a grade schooler. Life is so much easier when you're young."

Saburo let out a laugh, it sounded dry. "When you're 8 you wish you're 20, being 20 you wish you were 8. Life is completely inverted and it sucks."

"And we swallow . ." Etsuko said with a small smile remembering back to the conversation they had after she found Kise in the lake. Her cousin laughed again grabbing one of her colorful pillows and chucking it at her.

She caught it and resisted the urge to throw it back at his face. She didn't want him to lose track of the story.

"Katsu would always play with me. I remember being overjoyed to having him around every day. My favorite older cousin, who was more like a brother at that point. He supported me in everything I chose to do... It felt lonely and weird not seeing you though. Katsuki would get all sad whenever you were mentioned. I hated seeing him all down."

Etsuko felt her chest ache. The lonely feeling of growing up without her older brother still stung deep inside of her. She had held so much resentment at first when she saw him again almost 11 years later it was like looking at a stranger. She's lucky their relationship mended and is still growing. For some people, it isn't so easy.

"One of my favorite things that Katsu would do is when he showed up to my games. He never missed a single one. When my team won he was there to celebrate when my team lost he was there to cheer me up. I wanted to give him all I had, I wanted to give him something to take his mind off of home. He always looked forward to anything that I had to do with basketball and he was constantly proud of me. When it was time for me to pick a middle school, Katsu was the one who recommended Teikō Junior High to my father. He had mentioned the exceptional basketball club, and how great the curriculum is."

 _Katsu always invests himself 100%._ Etsuko thought to herself as she shifted her sitting position.

"I was _beyond_ ecstatic when they accepted me, and don't even get me started on how I reacted when I got a spot in the first string. I was _literally the only freshmen_ that year to get in. Teikō took basketball to another level of seriousness. I cried when I got home." Saburo chuckled shaking his head.

"My next three years of middle school went by so fast. My team was unstoppable we didn't lose a single match. By my second year, there was a rumor spreading that I was going to be named Vice Captain once the third years retired. I was already the ace, and when I got to be Co-Captain things really started to get too my head . . ."

Saburo scrunched his brows. "Katsuki still showed up to every game and stood behind me through it all. But I could tell sometimes... he would look at me differently and mutter about me changing. I didn't take it in a negative way because you know Katsu, he would never elaborate but I couldn't help feel his piercing gaze like he was seeing the bigger picture and I wasn't. Eventually, Oiji-san would start to make comments, about how I was getting a big head, and I should cherish my good luck. I thought at the moment it was old man babble only to later realize he was seeing what Katsu was, the only difference is Oiji-san will always voice his thoughts."

Saburo and Etsuko shared a look at the reminder of their outspoken grandfather. Papa Honda was a stern man, he loved his family, he loved to laugh but if something isn't going the way he thinks it should then he'd make his opinion known. And usually, at the end of the day, he was right.

"I had fans, and scouts looking at me, recruiting me. Giving me interviews. I had fan clubs and _tons_ people asking for autographs, it made me feel like a celebrity. I was on top of the world. Then high-school came around . . . I got a scholarship, a basketball one of course. I had to keep decent grades and focus on my training if I wanted to keep my scholarship and accept the deals that were being thrown at me. By my second year, it was starting to spread that once high-school was done I might even be scouted to go pro . . ."

"Around that time was also when I met Ken." A smile formed on Buro's face. "Keep in mind I was in denial that I... like- _liked_ guys. Meeting Ken was a miracle. It burned deep inside of me every time I saw him and he'd ignore me. Ken didn't like me much back then . . . I deserved it if we're being honest. I don't like me much when I think about my old self. I never realized how Teikō messed with my head. All that attention I had been receiving and _receiving,_ it ruined me, I was praised for everything and I shouldn't have been . . ."

Saburo paused sucking in a long breath through his nose. "It... it made me think that I could do anything, be anyone and the world would still love me. I felt like I could do no wrong. I didn't expect things to come crashing down once I was outed as a gay."

Etsuko felt her stomach drop. _Oh... no._

"I felt like everybody turned their backs on me. My friends, my team, my support system. Katsuki was left because he was always there, and he used to be enough. He and our family used to be enough, but after tasting so much love and success only to have it ripped away from me because of such a minor factor. It suddenly wasn't enough anymore. I didn't have the strength to realize how fake it all was."

"A picture of me had been leaked online. I was kissing a guy outside of the movie theaters, a guy I used to _experiment_ with. I needed to know if what I felt for boys was real. He was a great person, I still remember his name, Noguchi Hikaru. . . When I came into school the weekend after I saw the picture I felt a little nervous but overall expected nothing too big. I was wrong. Being gay is slightly more excepted nowadays, but back when I was in my third year. Some people _flipped_."

Etsuko felt her stomach roll again. Saburo was staring forward lost in his memories, he was always an expressive person but seeing him relive something bad made her want to hug him. It brought her pain seeing him so upset.

" _Everyone_ turned their backs on me. _Everyone_. My teammates turned away from me, my friends turned into my bullies, I was targeted relentlessly and it's not like I just sat there and took it. I fought back but . . . when it becomes a constant thing it just wears you down. There was even this one time, I got into a fistfight with a teammate."

A sour smiled formed on Saburo's face Etsuko could only let her imagination run wild as he described the incident.

* * *

 _"I'm open!" Saburo shouted as he faked out a teammate on the opposing side during a practice match. It was 3 on 3. Second string against first. It was him, his Vice Captain Hayato who was currently in possession of the ball and another teammate by the name of Akio._

 _Hayato ignored him again and stood trapped in a block against one of the bigger second stringers. Akio was also preoccupied so the ball couldn't be passed to him. Saburo was the only one who's been managing to keep ahead of the other players._

 _Frustration was building as his Vice Captain continuously dismissed his shouts. The only way he was able to get the ball throughout the game was if it rebounded and he caught it, or if he stole it. Hayato was even brazen enough to try and go neck and neck against Saburo himself attempting to swipe the ball._

 _Saburo was on his side for Christ sake! Hayato was always a bit of a ball hog but he never used to react like this. Akio just gave him glances that conveyed pity and confusion. He didn't know what the fuck was up either._

 _The longer Hayato stood in place the more difficult it became. At this point, he had stopped dribbling because the opposing teammate tried to swipe the ball. Hayato clutched at it to keep it in his grasp, if he moved now it would be traveling and they would have a foul._ ** _Another foul._** _Because of him._

 _If he bumped the guy and pushed him._ ** _Another fucking foul._** _There was no way Hayato could fake him out or make a three-pointer at this rate. He was trapped but Saburo was open_ ** _so why couldn't he just throw the damn ball his way._**

 _"I'm fucking open dammit!" Saburo yelled only to see Hayato sneer._ ** _Oh, are you fucking-_**

 _"No!" It was too late. Hayato attempted to go for a three-pointer. The pressure getting to him with all the blocking and he elbowed their opponent. The ball went in with a swish but their 'ref' a.k.a one of the assistant coaches called a foul._

 _Hayato looked pissed. "Oh come on! I totally had that! Besides I had no other way to move."_

 _Coach Miyamoto gave the boy a pensive stare. "Saburo was open on your left side. Didn't you see him?"_

 _Hayato withered with a glare on his face. He crossed his arms and stared hard at the ground. Saburo had approached at this point his own arms crossed against his heaving chest. Taking deep breaths half from running around, and half from the deep-rooted anger bubbling underneath his skin._

 _"Well didn't you hear him calling out?"_

 _"No," Hayato grumbled again refusing to look up. Their coach sighed and Saburo snapped._

 _"Bullshit, Hayato!" His piercing blue eyes were ablaze with rage. "I know you heard me, you've heard me through the whole damn game! What is up with you, why are you so on my ass lately?!"_

 _Hayato glared back, a cruel laugh falling from his lips. "Me? On your ass? Cut that shit Buro we know you're the one that's interested in that lifestyle."_

 _He could feel his chest squeeze but anger had consumed him at this point. He ignored Akio's calming hand on his shoulder shaking him off._

 _"Don't fucking touch me!" Saburo snapped his gaze drilling holes into Hayato._

 _"Boys . . ." Their coach warned taking a cautious step towards them._

 _"Yeah, Aki! don't touch him, he just might like it." Hayato mocked as more teammates gathered around._

 _They all looked awkward and curious at the same time. Saburo knew better and at least half, if not all of them felt the same way._

 _"So that's your fucking problem?" Saburo mimicked the cruel laugh that had been directed at him. "You know if you focused your energy on becoming a better player instead of focusing on_ ** _my_** _personal interests than maybe by now you would be closer to being_ ** _half_** _as good as I am. That subpar shit isn't gonna keep you on the team. I'm tired of picking up the slack whenever_ ** _your_** _ass is in the game!"_

 _Their teammates began to mumbled among each other, anxiously shifting around as they whispered hyping up the tension._

 _"Boys." Their coach barked. "That's enough." He stuck his arm out but Hayato shoved the older man out of the way his eyes dark with hate. Saburo's words seemed to strike a cord._

 _He was at least three inches taller than Saburo, so when Hayato got in his face close enough that he could smell the sweat on his skin and the energy drink on his breath Saburo had to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact._

 _He was livid, vibrating with anger. All sounds were lost on him, he could vaguely register their coach running off to get help in wrangling the taller teens._

 _"You shut your fucking trap, Honda!" Hayato was close enough to feel the spit flying out of his mouth. "Fucking faggot! Thinking you're so great! That shit means nothing!"_

 _Saburo reeled at the derogatory nickname and shoved his face back into Hayato's their foreheads were practically touching as they put pressure on one another to back down._

 _"Don't call me that!"_

 _Hayato laughed again. "Or what! Is the fag gonna cry? You think anybody cares! No one wants a gay little bitch like you prancing around the damn court with us, giving us high-fives, watching us take off shirts and change! It's about time you get in your damn lane!"_

 _"Fuck you!" Saburo exclaimed, he was so heated he could barely form a proper response his body felt like it was on fire, every inch of him burned. He was seeing red, and his fists curled._

 _"You'd like that, wouldn't you, fag?" Hayato leered the pull of his lips making him look demented._

 _"I said don't fucking call me that!" He felt the last of his patience slipping his yell was loud enough to echo into the halls. His face was dark red, eyes bulging and a vein threatening to pop near his right temple if he didn't calm down._

 _"Or what?" Hayato yelled back just as furious, spit continued to fall from his mouth. He looked rabid, just completely insane._

 _"Fag!" He taunted as he shoved Saburo, hard. The blonde boy stumbled just barely catching himself before Hayato came at him again and shoved. "Fag!"_

 _"Fucking fag!"_

 _"Bitch boy!"_

 _"Sodomite!_

 _"Cock-sucker!"_

 _"Fucking homo!"_

 _He kept pushing at Saburo who just managed to right himself every time before he was shoved again. He knew that if he tripped up and Hayato managed to get him on the ground the other boy would go in and have an upper hand._

 _Akio reached out trying to stop them, looking terrified as his other teammates began to shout. Some calling for the coach, while others cheered._

 ** _I fucking knew it. Assholes._** _Saburo thought with a sneer as he looked up just in time to see Hayato shove him again. His back finally collided with a wall, a loud thump resonating as he was slammed against it._

 _Hayato pushed away anyone who got in his way, he was like an enraged bull only seeing Saburo. So when Hayato pushed Aki, and Aki was slammed to the ground a wince breaking across his face Saburo felt something inside of him break._

 _Akio was a good person, he was a good teammate and a good player. One of the only people on the team who had nothing to say about his sexuality, and didn't care about it either. Hayato had no right to put his hands on anyone, if he had a problem with Saburo then he deals with it and goes to Saburo, no one else._

 _The anger had taken over at this point. All Saburo remembers is pushing himself up off the wall, he wasn't seeing red anymore it was black._

 _He couldn't hear anything, not the cheers, or the distressed shouts, or even when the coach came in with the Principal and school security._

 _All he could register was his pent-up fury exploding as he lashed out. Saburo spent a lot of time working on his arms. He spends hours strength-training, to build the muscle he'd need for the sport he loved. When his fist hit Hayato's mouth, all that was heard was a sickening crack._

 _Saburo was on him as soon as the taller boy hit the ground, punching and punching and punching and grappling him when he tried to roll over, pushing him down so he wouldn't get the upper hand._

 _It was over in less than 30 seconds. But the damage had been done._

 _Saburo quit the club that day, he was suspended from school and so was Hayato. Saburo's father had to work out a deal with the high school to let Buro finish off the rest of his 3rd year. He had quit basketball and refused to budge on coming back to the team no matter who begged him._

 _So essentially his scholarship was revoked. After coming to an agreement, the school board allowed him to stay as long as his grades stay up and no more fights. He never went back to the team, and ever since Saburo left they started having a losing streak, even after Hayato was back from suspension._

 _It was bittersweet._

* * *

"I had punched him hard enough for him to have his jaw wired shut, he also had a gash on his lip and above his brow that required stitches," Saburo said looking grim. "I regret it but at the same time I don't."

"Nothing basketball related mattered to me at that point. . . Ken around that time started to talk with me more, he stood up for me once when he saw me ignoring a group of punks trying to hassle me. I was studying in the library ignoring their taunts when Ken plopped down across from me. He smiled and I felt my chest explode, I had the biggest crush on him. He helped me realize how narcissistic I was being, and helped me through the bullying by teaching me not to care. We got together shortly before graduation. Katsuki had just started talking to Satomi, I remember we went on a double date it was kind of awkward but we had gone to an arcade and as Satomi and Ken were playing a racing game against each other Katsuki pulled me aside to talk."

"He told me he's never been prouder of me than he was in that moment. I had been going through such an emotional turmoil and Ken was great support really, but hearing Katsu praise me made me extremely emotional. Basketball had become such a sore topic in my life at that point that I guess our family didn't want to bring it up as to not offend me, not my dad, not even Oiji-san. I thought it was because they were disappointed in me. So hearing Katsu tell me that, it was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders."

Saburo looked up and faced her, his eyes were still glazed over from his memories as he tried to blink it away. He smiled at Etsuko, and the painful feeling in her chest and stomach finally unclenched.

"So to quench your curiosity, no I didn't have a career ending accident, no I wasn't kicked off the team, or something like that. I just realized that I never learned criticism in middle school and half of high-school, so when I was faced with what happened over something so trivial, I had no idea how to handle it and I almost let that situation consume me. I guess I was lucky it ended the way it did. If I continued ignoring it all and refused to learn the lesson being taught to me, it could have ended worse than how it did. There's always going to be someone out there who would have hated me no matter what, it could have been for my hair, or my skills, or my smile. Even as a person outside of the limelight not everyone is going to like you, some people are just like that. I still love basketball but I prefer things the way they are now. Conforming to social standards just to please a crowd is boring anyway."

Etsuko's heart felt full, their situations seemed slightly similar except she allowed what happened to her in Hawaii consume her. Now she's getting better but it was hard having to learn from the beginning everything she should already know.

She looked into Saburo's familial blue eyes and felt tears itch at her sockets. She smiled and lunged out of her seat to toss herself onto Saburo's sprawled body. She knocked the breath out of him and giggled as he squeaked, confused at her burst of affection. Etsuko doesn't react like this often, sure she'll hug her cousin and brother, cuddle with them, play fight but something like this has yet to happen and she could feel Saburo flail a bit in surprise before tentatively hugging her back.

"You okay, Suko?"

She nuzzled into his shirt to hide the tears, happy tears, sad tears, her emotions were all over the place.

"You and Katsu are the best. . . you know that right?"

The pause happened before he pulled her close into his body squishing her.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." He didn't voice it but she knew Saburo could tell how emotional she was at the moment. He didn't bring it up just held her in silence as he stroked her hair.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and grinned. "So any idea what kind of dress you're going to buy?"

He was changing the subject. Happy to alleviate the tension she played along. Etsuko shrugged scowling to herself.

"No idea."

Saburo's eyes shined mischievously. "I think I know the perfect one. I saw something that would look good on you when I was on a date with Ken earlier this week."

Etsuko raised a brow her curiosity was quipped. "Oh?"

"Don't worry I'll show you later when Katsu takes us." He ran a hand down her cheek his grin turning soft.

"You'll look beautiful."

Her eyes felt watery again and she laughed burying her face in his chest.

 _Who needs Hawaii._ Etsuko thought snuggling into him. _This is home now._


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry, it took so long for me to update, the reason I was being so indifferent towards this story lately was because I was slightly frustrated that my last chapter received no reviews. I was hoping to see what everyone thought about it but whatever. I'm hoping you guys will have something to say for this chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

His throat felt clogged as he continued to re-read the messages sent between himself and Etsuko. Kise was never one to shy away from showing a girl he was interested but with Etsuko, the fear of rejection was a constant thought in the back of his mind.

His new insecurities piled on top of him and the ugliness of it all was rearing its head into the situation, despite his attempts at keeping those feelings at bay.

 ** _I can't be the 'perfect' Kise Ryouta anymore, does she want that?_**

Of course, deep down he knew the answers to his questions. Kise has spent enough time with Etsuko to know she's far from a general idea of perfect.

Etsuko was strange and she herself despite not being in the general box of 'perfect', **_was_** perfect, perfect to him. Flaws and all.

He knows Etsuko will take the time to hear him out, she wouldn't laugh him away. And he knows she takes pretty much everything seriously especially when it comes to feelings. She wants people to know that she's listening. Even though she can be brutally honest and borderline cruel; she is aware of that weakness and was working toward improvement.

Etsuko had made it clear in the past that she thinks SUPERMODEL KISE RYOUTA was far from idealistic in her opinion. It stung hearing her critic the persona people in the public eye presented him as. She said it reminded her of time spent with her parents, and though she understood in a way where he was coming from, they wouldn't be talking if he was (excuse the pun) a perfect copybook of what was presented in the media.

She takes him now with his new found paranoia and anxiety. She takes him now with his clinginess and exuberance. And she calls him a friend.

He's made many good friends in his short life. Etsuko definitely qualified as one of them. Still, despite it all, the thought of Etsuko spending an evening with Akashi made Kise's stomach clench. Akashi had faults but he was the closest to perfect that a person could get. He was bred to be that way.

Plus Akashi and Etsuko had plenty in common, Kise saw the way they were interacting with one another.

Not to say Kise doesn't have anything in common with Etsuko. It just felt different, he's never experienced this feeling of jealousy before, at least not on a romantic level.

"UugGhH" Kise yelled throwing his phone down on his bed. He stood and grabbed at his hair pulling the strands until it stung a bit.

"You'll get bald spots if you don't stop." A voice spoke from his doorway.

Kise jumped and turned to see his eldest sister standing there with her arms crossed and a half smile on her face. Shizuku always had her life together, she was outgoing and intuitive which is why having her as his agent was the best option. It also helped that she knew him inside and out. Family perks.

"We can always back out and cancel the appearance at the art show if you're not feeling up to it."

"No!," His stomach curled with red hot fire at the thought of leaving Etsuko completely alone with Akashi. When he settled a minute later and awkward silence stretched, he realized seeing Etsuko with Akashi wouldn't be much better either.

Kise sighed and rubbed at his face. "I don't know . . ."

He took a seat at his desk chair and hung his head, the strands of his hair tickled his forehead.

Shizuku was silent as she moved over to him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's going to be okay Ryouta." The hand she placed on his head startled him and he squawked as she ruffled his hair. He swatted at her hands and looked up at her slightly irritated.

"How do you know?" He replied defensively his mind wondering to darker thoughts.

She smiled at him. "I just do."

* * *

His sister was a liar. Everything was not okay.

The place was oddly packed for an art show. It was presented in a grand ballroom offered by a family friend of the Akashi family. _Of course._

The occasional paparazzi swarmed the premises from outside. One of them ran up on him and his date scaring the living daylights out of him asking questions about his accident.

His already sour mood worsened. This was a public event, sort of, technically it was supposed to be 'exclusive' but his attacker had yet to be caught, what if they were here?

Anxiety was already deep-rooted into his bones. Bringing it to the surface was the last thing he needed when he was making his first public event appearance in such a long time.

On top of that, he knew he was going to be seeing Akashi and Etsuko. Two of his best friends, together, as a date. He felt suffocated and for a moment he wished he'd taken his sisters offer to cancel.

Aki Kurou was standing near him as people came up and began to speak with them. They were using gentle language skirting around the actual question they wanted to ask him. It just made Kise feel worse.

A hand squeezed his bicep and Kurou looked at him her eyes questioning. She was a nice girl on the quiet side, beautiful too. He gave her a placating smile and shook his head to assure her nothing was wrong.

"Kise." A familiar voice spoke making his skin break out in goosebumps. He held his breath and turned to face his ex-captain. Akashi was dressed to impress. His suit and pants a shiny charcoal color and tailored to fit him perfectly. The dress shirt underneath just a single shade off from red and a single shade darker than typical pink. And his tie the same shade as his hair. He looked good.

Kise felt any confidence he had plummet and escape him. His eyes darted about trying to find the main source of his nervous energy but Etsuko was not around.

"Akashicchi!" He tried to force his usual enthusiasm into his speech but the tone was flat.

Akashi instantly noticed and the space between his brows furrowed slightly in concern. Kurou seemed to pick up on the tension between them squeezing Kise's bicep and excusing herself on the pretense of getting a drink.

Once she was gone Akashi looked him in the eye and demanded to know if he was alright. Kise deflated instantly his shoulders visibly slumping over.

"Not really." He admitted feeling the knot in his body loosen the more he spoke. "I can't stop feeling nervous over **_everything_**. It didn't help that I had a run in with stray paparazzi."

Akashi scowled at the news. "I can have my fathers men remove them from the premises if you'd like?"

Kise suddenly felt guilty. The PTSD he's experiencing had been messing with him so much lately it was exhausting, he just wanted to turn off all feelings. Yet he still had enough energy to feel guilty.

Akashi wasn't perfect Kise realized, even though his father wanted him to be. Despite not being perfect Akashi could be a damn good friend. And here he was agonizing and sulking over the fact his best friend asked his crush to attend this art gala when Kise couldn't.

Akashi probably did this to help push them together, and Akashi knew Kise was experiencing major anxiety, **_and_** Akashi knew Kise being around Etsuko helped calm him.

"No Akashicchi it's fine I'm sure." The taller of the two insisted bringing a hand up to wave dismissively.

"I already heightened the security after informing my father's men of the request." Akashi glanced down at his phone. "I've been receiving several messages saying the paparazzi has been seen lurking around. I had no idea they bombarded you."

Kise sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah," He breathed. "It scared me I'll be honest."

Akashi had a flash of anger appear in his blood red eyes. His calm facade fading for a split second. Kise placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ne, ne. Don't be getting too angry it's pointless. Besides if our dates creep up on us you wouldn't want to scare them away now." His playful nature coming to surface as a grin formed on his face.

Akashi calmed at his words offering back a sly smirk. "I suppose so. Aki-san looks beautiful tonight." The red-head spoke his eyes glancing over the sea of people.

"She does yes." Kise agreed with a hum. His body twitched involuntarily as he began to think about Etsuko again.

"Honda-san went to the bathroom before I came over. She should be back shortly if you're wondering." Akashi said an impish edge to his voice.

Kise smiled sheepishly his cheeks turning pink. "I'm obvious aren't I?"

"I wouldn't be the one to label you as subtle. You aren't shy."

This was true, Kise's almost certain Etsuko might even know about his crush which is slightly embarrassing. Usually, he wouldn't be embarrassed either but he's being uncharacteristically meek with her.

Kise opened his mouth to reply but fell short when just over Akashi's shoulder he could see the girl in question approaching. And she looked good enough to have the air knocked right out from his lungs.

Her dress matched Akashi. It was satin with a low V-neckline and thin straps holding the article up balanced on her delicate shoulders, tight around her chest and waist, flaring out at the bottom stopping mid-thigh.

Her usual straight hair was curled to perfection and the closer she came Kise could see the makeup that highlighted her features. She was as blank-faced as usual, a scowl marring her pretty face every time she had to squeeze passed someone. Etsuko looked like she was out of her element tugging at the dress excessively to make sure it covered her scar but to Kise, she was still marvelous.

"Hello." She said once she reached them her eyes locked with Kise's and he felt his body warm.

"Etsukocchi!," Kise gushed stepping closer into her personal space. He was always touchy but Kise could never help himself around her. "You look so cute!"

A small quiet smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and she nodded her head as if to say thank you. "You too."

She was being clipped with her answers an obvious sign of her discomfort. Kise reached out to grab her hand. It felt heavy in an almost robotic away as he lifted her arm slightly and squeezed her fingers. A silent reassurance that he felt the same.

She squeezed back. "You look better," Kise spoke again dropping her hand.

"I agree. You do look lovely." Akashi commented that sly smirk still dancing on his lips. Etsuko turned her head away from them.

"You've told me more than enough times by now." That was the closest to embarrassment that Kise has ever heard in her tone.

"Nothing is too much when it comes to complimenting you Etsukocchi," Kise said, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ki-kun." A gentle voice called out, he looked up to see Kurou approaching with two glasses of water. He shook his head snapping back into reality as his gut sank with disappointment when remembering who he was really here with.

"Aki-chan!," Kise replied with fake enthusiasm. "Come meet my friends!"

Kise snuck a glance at Etsuko feeling his insides set on fire when he caught her staring right at him. It should be unnerving the way she didn't feel bashful staring at people, even when they noticed her. All the time Kise has spent with her (and Kuroko he does the same thing) it was something he now found himself enjoying.

She eventually broke her gaze on Kise and she turned to Akashi, her date waiting diligently for her attention as he held out his arm ever the gentlemen.

Kise could feel something set the fire within him again, though different this time, it was the ever present feeling of jealousy that's been recently plaguing him.

He took a deep breath as Kurou approached taking the glass from her with a smile. He needed to calm down Kise knew he was being irrational.

He sipped from his cup and introduced his friends to his date, and as they talked he caught Etsuko staring again. They locked eyes and she sent him another secret smile.

' ** _It's okay_** '

He could see it in her eyes.

Kise might not have believed it when Shizuku told him, but he just might let himself hope when Etsuko says it.


End file.
